When all Other Lights Go Out
by Rem-chan
Summary: Sora gave up his heart to save Kairi and she helped him to regain it. But how much would have changed had he not returned to normal? Fates take different paths. Under second revision.
1. Lost

****

ANNOUNCMENT: THIS IS NOW A REVISION! THE AUTHOR'S NOTES SHALL REMAIN FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT, BUT CHAPTER CONTENT—AS WELL AS SOME KEY INFORMATION—HAS BEEN EDITED AND, IN A FEW INSTANCES, _CHANGED_!! OTHERWISE, IT IS ABOUT THE SAME, BUT MINUS ALL THOSE TYPOS (IF THERE ARE ANY LEFT…THEN TOUGH BANANAS)!! THANK YOU AND GOOD DAY!!!

Author's Note: This is being written the same time as my major project, **Court of Souls**. However, **Court of Souls **is being posted as soon as a chapter is written; while these chapters may or may not go up regularly. That is, the **CoS** chapters will have priority; these will always be subject to change. So, this is the first chapter of a fic that might not be finished at a reasonable time. 

If it turns out someone likes reading this, I'm sorry for the inconsistency. But I can only do so many things at once. Also, the first part of this is straight from the game with a few added parts, but after a certain point everything changes. Because, as you probably read in the synopsis, Sora isn't changed back… 

****

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do have the game (obviously).

****

When all Other Lights go Out

By 

Rem-chan

Chapter One: Lost

_"Riku!"_

Why was it so dark? It'd never been this dark before. What had happened?

_"Sora! Sora, look!"_

"The…The Keyhole!"

But it had been intentional, the coming of the dark. Purposeful, even, but what had been the purpose? Who?

_"It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!"_

"What can we do?"

It was cold too, and vast; the dark swallowed everything. It swallowed feelings, thoughts, memories.

It swallowed him.

_"Maybe we gotta go wake Kairi up."_

"I think you're right. If we can free her heart…"

It hurt so much.

_"But…but how?"_

Too much.

_"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts…I wonder…"_

And it wouldn't stop. It was tiring, fighting the dark. There was no way to win and no way out.

__

"Sora…?

He was so tired.

__

"Sora, hold on!"

"No, wait!"

So he gave up.

_"Sora… Sora!"_

He stopped fighting.

_"Sora!"_

No matter who called, he wouldn't come back…he couldn't.

_"Sora! Come back, Sora!"_

He would stay in the dark.

_"Sora, are you really—"_

Yes.

_"No. He can't be! I won't let him go!"_

I'm sorry…whoever you are…

******

"Kairi, hurry!"

Kairi stopped at the top of the stairs, determination plain on her face. Masking the pain.

"I can't leave them behind!"

Donald shook his head, beckoning her to come down. He kept tossing glances over his shoulder, trying to catch some sign of the enemies he just _knew _were coming.

"We can't stay here!"

Goofy nodded in agreement, worry in his voice and on his face. Shield was held at the ready as Kairi hastened to them, reluctance still in her eyes.

"A Heartless is after us!"

Donald peered up over the rise of the stairs, spotting a Shadow Heartless. He jumped forward, wand at the ready. There was no way anything was going to get past him!

"I'll take care of him!"

The thing ran down the stairs toward them, jerky in its movements, as if it didn't know what it was doing. Donald couldn't have cared less, though, and began hitting it with his wand as soon as it got near them. Surprisingly, the Heartless didn't fight back, simply taking the blows as the wizard got more and more frustrated.

Naturally, Donald got quickly fed up.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?!"

Kairi peered closely at it, a strange feeling in her heart. There was no way; it couldn't be…

"Sora?"

It looked at her, its yellow eyes blank and featureless. Yet for some reason she was absolutely certain someone she knew dwelled behind those eyes. Though there was no explanation for it, it was true.

"Is that you?"

"Uh-Oh!"

A circle of other Shadows emerged out of the ground, surrounding them. They shook eagerly, more than ready to move in. Sent by Ansem, no doubt. Donald and Goofy dashed forward, shield and wand ready, but left Kairi defenseless. She, however, was not afraid. She placed herself in front of the Shadow she knew to be Sora, determination on her face. Arms spread, Kairi gathered her courage.

"This time, I'll protect you."

The circle closed in and, all at once, leapt at them, black claws coming down. Kairi dropped to her knees, arms around the lone Heartless, protecting him with her body and…her heart. It did not move in her arms, but she felt the inner tremor just the same.

"Sora!"

******

Who was calling? Didn't they know he wasn't going to come back? It was just too hard, fighting the darkness. It was so much easier to simply let it take him, to accept the dark. It didn't hurt; not anymore, with only an abyss around him and the countless other shadows to keep him company. They were known, they were family, and this was home. This was peace and calm and quiet; what did life have that was better than that?

And besides, it was not like he remembered a reason to live.

_"Sora!"_

Wait…

…there was something…

…someone…

…he remembered…

_"Sora! Let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!"_

…someone he knew…

…someone close…

_"Sora, don't ever change."_

…Kairi…KAIRI!

He thrashed in the dark, awakened now with distant light to call him back. Kairi, he had to get back to Kairi! But it was so hard. He'd already let the darkness inside. He didn't know if he could escape it, or if…or if he really wanted to.

Maybe he shouldn't try.

…But he had to, for her.

So he took the darkness with him, to a place he only half-remembered.

******

Kairi felt the change, felt the form in her arms alter almost instantly, but not in the way she expected. A wave of dark blue energy, mixed with bright, crystalline red, shot out from the Shadow, knocking the others away. There was a pause and the Shadow fell forward, passed out. Kairi looked down at it, then held it closer, safe against her chest.

Goofy and Donald walked over, shock on their faces. Where an ordinary Heartless had been was a kind of creature they had never seen; the same basic build, but taller, thinner, with more developed hands and swept-back antenna. The Heartless was breathing slowly, now in possession of a mouth and, on its rising and falling chest, there was the merest outline of a Heartless crest, the red barely discernable. Its newly formed eyelids were closed, but they could see a tiny little slit of dark blue beneath them. 

There was another dim flash, white and blue and smoky black, and the Kingdom Key appeared, the other key chains falling beside it. Goofy and Donald looked on, aghast, but Kairi just closed her eyes, accepting it. If this was how it was to be, than so be it.

As long as she had him back, that was all that mattered.

"We have to get Sora out of here." Kairi said quietly, lifting the two and a half foot Shadow as well as the now-dormant Keyblade. She handed the Key Chains to Goofy, which he quickly slipped into his pockets. "He's not safe here."

Glancing at the other Shadows, which had recovered by then, Goofy gulped and Donald scowled. Both raised their respective weapons, tensing for battle. Kairi held Sora closer, her courage returned ten-fold.

"I don't think that's gonna be easy," Donald said.

Suddenly, a roar echoed through the room and Beast jumped over the stairs, his much larger claws forcing the Heartless back. With a flutter of his dark cloak, he advanced towards them, the Heartless scurrying away from this superior force. He looked at Sora and Kairi thought she saw empathy in those fierce eyes of his, however unlikely that might have been. After a moment, his gaze met Kairi's.

"You'll have to take care of him. He'll need your help."

There was a pause before Beast continued.

"Believe me, I know."

Kairi nodded, remembering the chestnut-haired woman in the beautiful yellow gown.

"I will."

Beast nodded and turned back towards the inner recesses of Hollow Bastion

"Now go! The Heartless are coming."

"Be careful," Kairi said and ran out the door, Sora cradled safely in her arms. Goofy and Donald hesitated a moment, then followed. They weren't quite sure what had just happened, but they were willing to trust Kairi. There was just something about her, a fragile strength that could survive anything. They hoped so anyway, since without Sora they were sunk deeper than Atlantica.

And somewhere far, far away, someone sensed the recently vacated darkness and wondered.

******

That was a pretty short chapter, I know, but they should get longer as I go along. Then again, maybe not. I work on **Court of Souls **during the week,while I work on this over the weekend (I don't feel like explaining why; maybe next chapter) so expect an update of this one maybe every week or so, or not at all. Obviously, I won't write much if I can't get much of a response (that was a hint, people).

This chapter featured much of Kairi and I know that won't appeal to some, but Kairi has to be strong due do the nature of this fic. So, if you like it, cool; if not, sorry, but them's the breaks.

Er…here's a little tidbit. While typing I started to put a 'rod' instead of a wand as Donald's weapon. But after reading far too many Yu-Gi-Oh! fics with a certain pun concerning the Millenium Rod, I found that I couldn't say 'Donald started hitting it with his rod'.

Well, later! ^_~ 


	2. Finding Hope

****

Author's Note: Well, what do you know? I actually started typing this the day after I did the first chapter. I may do that often, but it should still be noted that I may stop at any time. Also, this is the first fic I've done without writing an outline first, so the story structure may drift a bit.

Oh, one other thing; after that rod problem last chap., I've decided to just have Donald using the Violetta, while Goofy will have Herc's Shield. They'll get the Dream Shield and the Dream Rod later. But what Keyblade will Sora be using, you ask?

Well, he can't use a Keyblade, can he?

That may change though, so keep reading.

****

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own KH, or any characters related to it. 

****

Chapter 2: Finding Hope

Leon was completely at a loss. Things had been hard enough before, but now, Heartless were multiplying like crazy, the Princesses of Heart were still in Hollow Bastion with the road to that world cut off, and, to top it off, Goofy and Donald had returned with Kairi and…Sora in tow. Sora, their greatest hope and the only remaining wielder of the Key, now that Riku had been taken. Sora, who Leon had trusted and had complete faith in; Sora, who, no matter what, always kept smiling.

Leon was looking at Sora now, huddled on a bed in a dark room of their house, shivering as if from cold, his solid blue eyes flickering nervously from wall to wall to wall. Kairi slept in an adjacent room, utterly exhausted. She had refused to leave Sora's side for two days before Aerith had finally been able to coax her into resting. Goofy and Donald were working with Cid, trying to find a way around the wall of Heartless protecting Hollow Bastion.

Leon considered that action pretty pointless. The way he saw it, all hope was lost, just like Sora's heart. There was no one else capable of using the Keyblade and opposing Ansem. The darkness would spread and all worlds would be consumed. What good would it do now to resist him? Nothing stood between them and that darkness which had already taken their Keybearer

Leon's head snapped up as something smooth and cold touched his arm. He jumped back instinctively and reached for his Gunblade, but stopped, seeing Sora standing in the empty doorway. The Shadow was looking straight at Leon, noticing him for the first time. When Kairi had brought him in he had seemed totally oblivious to everything else, his softly glowing eyes turned inward.

But now, Sora seemed to be looking at him questioningly, his black head tilted in what appeared to be a confused manner.

"Yuffie, Aerith!" Leon whispered loudly down the hall, reluctant to wake Kairi.

They came running, Yuffie with Conformer in hand and Aerith with a less dangerous look of concern. They stopped a couple feet away, eyes on the totally unpredictable Sora. Leon lowered his Gunblade but didn't put it down and slowly approached the Shadow that he still had a hard time thinking of as Sora. With effort, he schooled his expression and inwardly reinforced the guard around his heart.

"Do you need anything, Sora?" Leon asked diplomatically and out of the corner of his eye he caught Yuffie grinning. He decided to ignore her and concentrate on Sora.

The Shadow took a few steps toward him until he was close enough to touch Leon. He then raised a hand and began patting Leon's arm again. The dark-haired man stiffened but didn't move, though his hand tightened on his weapon.

"Cold."

Everyone blinked.

"Cold inside."

Leon looked down at Sora, the source of that small, raspy sounding voice. Solid blue eyes met his own and Leon could've sworn he saw something like eagerness in them. An unwanted shiver slithered up his spine, but he quickly quashed the feeling and kept his neutral mask in place. Sora simply continued to pat him comfortingly, sidling up so that he leaned against his leg.

"Lost hope, lose heart."

Aerith and Yuffie both looked at Leon, surprised. Yuffie got the dangerous, slightly annoyed/confused look. Leon instantly recognized it and knew he was in trouble.

"Squall, what were you thinking just now?"

"It's Leon…" he mumbled, avoiding the girls' searching gazes and trying to get the ice-cold Sora to stop touching him.

Aerith walked over and kneeled next to Sora, ignoring the warning looks from Leon, sometimes called Squall. Sora turned his attention to her, lowering his arm and moving a bit towards her. Leon almost let out a sigh of relief, but managed to catch it in time. She kept her eyes on him a moment.

"Did Leon give up hope?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," came the answer while Sora nodded ever-so-slightly. "Heart was exposed."

Aerith closed her eyes. "I see." She stood and, much to Leon's and Yuffie's surprise, ushered Sora back into the room and onto the bed.

"Will you please wait here?" She questioned, obviously expecting an answer.

Sora huddled up against the headboard. "Yes. Heart protected now."

Aerith backed up and closed the door slowly. She turned to her two completely surprised friends, but when she opened her eyes she looked past them, to the opposite door. Kairi was standing there, a slightly hurt look on her face.

"You could have told me," she said without malice.

"I know," Aerith replied, "But you really needed rest, not more worry."

Kairi smiled sadly and motioned for them to come into her room. They did so and she sat on the bed, still looking tired but awake enough to satisfy them. Aerith sat next to her while Leon and Yuffie stood.

"I think I know why Sora wasn't aware of the world around him," she said to everyone. "He didn't have a reason to be aware."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked, suspecting he wouldn't like the answer.

Aerith bit her lower lip, "Well, the Heartless never appear when there isn't a reason for them to be in a place. They are always doing something, not just existing."

"So the reason Sora seemed so confused was that he didn't have a reason to be here," Kairi concluded, "But what gave him a reason just now?"

Aerith and Yuffie looked at Leon, who gulped.

"It was Leon. He must have been thinking about what we were supposed to do now." Yuffie realized. "He must've thought that with Sora the way he is we wouldn't be able to stop…"

She trailed off, glancing worriedly at Kairi. Aerith continued, aware that it was vital that they figure this out. As much as it hurt to admit certain things, they could not avoid it forever. There was so little time.

"Sora said that when Leon had lost hope, he'd exposed his heart," she paused, "So, he must've been drawn to it."

Yuffie wrung her hands. "Does that mean Sora's dangerous?"

"No," Kairi said firmly, "He didn't try to take Leon's heart, did he?"

"No, he didn't," Aerith responded, "It was more like he was trying to…comfort him."

Yuffie looked at the ceiling, exasperated, "But why?"

"Because he knows what it feels like," Leon said darkly, "I think he may have lost all hope when he was in the darkness."

Kairi looked down at her hands, sadness in her sapphire eyes.

"That's why he didn't turn back to normal," she said quietly. "He gave up hope and the darkness took him. When he let it in, he made it impossible for him to…" Kairi trailed off and looked away.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Yuffie asked, wringing her hands. "Can we help him?"

"I'll try," Kairi answered, standing and heading out the door. "No matter what it takes, I'll find a way."

They started to follow her into Sora's room, but heard someone coming in the front door. They went quickly to the entrance of the Small House, where Donald, Goofy, and Cid were just coming in. Somehow, they managed to look both excited and glum at the same time. Judging from this, Leon could guess they had found a way to Hollow Bastion.

"Any luck, guys?"

Cid nodded and plopped down on one of their more recent acquisitions: a couch.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We upgraded the weapons and armor on the Highwind and I added a shield for good measure. But what we still need is a way around the main force of Heartless."

He stopped and Leon motioned for him to continue. Cid gave him a look and patted his pocket as if looking for something. When he found nothing he scowled and pulled a piece of hay out of his hair and stuck it in his mouth.

"There is a way around most of 'em, but we need a new Navi-Gummi to do it."

"How can we get it?"

"Oh, we already have it, we just can't get _to_ it."

Yuffie tilted her head. "Well, where is it?"

Cid gave them an almost superior grin.

"Oh, I hid it in the Secret Waterway when we first came to Traverse Town."

Leon almost fell over, "The Secret Waterway! There has to be at least an army of Heartless between us and the Waterway."

"Only half an army if we go through the Magician's House," Yuffie pointed out, "But that's still going to be tough."

"It's the only thing we can do right now," Donald said grumpily, "Me and Goofy are going."

"We are?" Goofy asked nervously but was ignored.

"I'll go with you," Leon stated, while Yuffie put in, "Me too!"

"We should head out as soon as possible," Leon said as he slipped on a Protega Chain and a Dark Ring he'd gotten from the Moogles. "More and stronger Heartless are appearing all the time. We need to do this quickly."

They all headed out the door, paying no attention to Goofy as he said, "But what do we do when we have the Gummi?"

The door shut behind them and Aerith and Cid settled in to wait, both of them seeming to be outwardly calm, though they both knew it was just a facade. In the meantime, Kairi had returned to Sora's room, preparing herself to settle down for a long wait. She opened the door slowly so as not to surprise him, but found only darkness, the bed empty and the formerly closed window wide open and the curtains flapping in the breeze. She gasped and spun around.

"Sora's gone!"

******

Oblivious to the problem inside the Small House, Leon, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy walked down the stairs of the Third District, weapons at the ready. Not only had the amount of Heartless doubled, stronger types were appearing even here. Before, Traverse Town had been one of the safest worlds to be on. But all that had changed after they had brought Kairi back and Ansem had escaped into the dark.

They approached the main courtyard, the neon lights flashing gaily and a very fine, misty rain beginning to fall, sizzling with an angry sound on the lights. They got to the center and four pools of darkness appeared in the air above them while a large, dog-headed shield dropped down in front. A Defender and four Darkballs. Leon knew there were more to come, so he saved his most devastating attack for later. Without hesitation, he jumped forward, up and over the Defender's shield thrust, and slashed at its unprotected back.

He got in a few good hits when he noticed an approaching patch of black/violet fog. Though he tried to duck and roll clear, he was hit full in the back by a Darkball. The force knocked him in the range of the turning Defender, now directly in its line of fire. The snarling shield spun, gaining an aura of red. Leon put up his Gunblade to defend, but heard Donald's yell:

"Blizzara!"

A blast of frigid magic sailed past Leon and countered the shield's fire. He took this chance and dodged around behind the Defender and attacked its back again, lunging to the side as it spun to counter him. At the same time Goofy and Yuffie were dealing with the Darkballs. 

It was difficult for Goofy to reach the airborne Heartless and was continually forced to use his Tornado and Rocket attacks, which were rapidly eating up his lower magic reserves. Yuffie was able to throw her Conformer, but she needed more magic to have a better chance of getting rid of them. So instead she concentrated on her and Goofy's store of Hi Potions, formulating her following moves even as she loosed a devastating uppercut on one Heartless before launching her spinning weapon on another.

Leon and Donald had finally gotten rid of the Defender and, ignoring the large amount of Munny dropped, ran to help their friends. Donald swung the Violetta at the Darkball Yuffie sent careening his way and it disintegrated into smoke, a faint heart made of crystalline red drifting off into space. Leon held his Gunblade level as he charged it up, red/gold energy forming along the blade. He pulled back and fired, eliminating another Darkball.

Goofy dispatched his own with a swift upward strike, but fell as another crashed into his stomach. Yuffie and Donald converged on this one, Donald using Gravira to bring it down to earth and Yuffie slashing it to ribbons.

"Is that all of them?" Goofy asked, panting.

"No," Leon answered in a low voice and around them three more pools of darkness formed and three more shields dropped out of the air.

Donald quickly cast Thundara, then cast it again, but the Heartless closed in and he was forced to use physical attacks. Seeing that more power was needed this time, Leon reared back, Gunblade pointed high.

"Power!"

His blade became nearly seven feet longer, glowing blue, the resonant hum filling the Third District.

"Take this!"

The first horizontal slash covered the whole courtyard, eliminating the Darkballs in one strike. The Defenders, however, took the blow only on half strength. And the bad thing about Leon's strongest attack was that once he had swung, one whole side of him was totally exposed. The red-eyed shield of a Defender plunged into his side and he was thrown into a wall, his Gunblade falling from his hands.

"Squall!" Yuffie cried, but was cut off from him by the other two Defenders. 

Leon struggled to his feet, but wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the oncoming blow. He lifted his arms, braced himself, and prepared for some broken bones.

So, he was totally surprised when a lightning fast blur of black leapt over his head, vaulted off the shield, and plunged its razor sharp claws into the Defender's chest. Sora, for that's who the dark streak was, dug into the other Heartless, small, deadly hands searching. Blue eyes widened and Sora pulled back, a swirling patch of darkness clutched tightly in his arms.

Sora flipped away as the Defender dissolved into nothing, a small heart drifting free. He held the chunk of dark in front of him and it floated out of his hands, hovered a moment, and plunged into his own chest. He jerked back as if struck and his eyes closed in seeming pleasure. Then, with renewed purpose, Sora turned his eerie gaze on the other Defenders. The Heartless seemed confused and, when Sora stepped towards them, they backed up in response.

A sharp-toothed grin spread over Sora's dark face and he shot forward, dashing to the left and right with incredible speed. The Defenders recovered and thrust their shields at him, but Sora sank into the ground, an actual shadow now, and maneuvered behind them. He rose up out of the ground and lunged at the back of the closest fellow Heartless. With one hand he ripped another orb of darkness out of the first Defender and, with a small jump sideways, did the same to the second.

As they disintegrated Sora opened his arms wide to accept the dark energy into him. This time, though, the force of it knocked him to the ground and an aura of black, midnight blue, and violet mixed with red swirled around him. It hid his form from view, but even from where Leon was standing he could feel the sudden cold.

Sora felt the cold, too, only it was inside him, rolling and changing and growing. He didn't know what had driven him to take it out of the Defenders or what it was exactly, but it solidified, made him stronger. The darkness wrapped around his arms and legs, his whole body, like a second skin. That skin hardened, became real. A sheen of black swept over his face and head and Sora, with a harsh, stabbing wound of awareness, realized more of himself.

Leon and the others jerked back instinctively as the bubble of darkness burst, leaving Sora to stand slowly on longer, more muscular legs. His skin was still completely black, but a short, dark vest now hung from his shoulders. He was taller, around three feet now and his face had the barest hint of features, although his antenna were even longer and zigzagged back and forth as they went down almost to his knees. Several black spikes of hair hung over his face and the crest on his chest was completely defined, the red standing out brightly against the black. 

Those still solid blue eyes were more slanted, almond shaped instead of round. He looked over at them, head tilted back from the weight of the antennae.

"There are more, you know."

Before Leon could respond to that other-worldly, echoing offshoot of Sora's voice, three more Defenders dropped out of the air, surrounding Sora. The advanced Shadow only glanced at them nonchalantly and crouched low to the ground, his fingers extending into ten long, wickedly sharp claws. Sora flashed a set of brilliantly white, sharp fanged teeth.

A jagged blur of black charged out into the courtyard and all was chaos.

******

Whew, that one was at least a thousand words longer (the spellchecker options are so cool). I guess I just had more to say. So, what's going on with Sora? Well, I don't really know because I haven't written the next chapter yet and I have no outline to speak of. I do have an idea though, so expect chapter three eventually. 

Anyway, this is Sunday, which means over this coming week I'll be working on **Court of Souls** (in case you can't tell, this is me fishing for readers).

This is actually pretty fun, so I'll probably be back next weekend to work on another one or two chapters.

Later!


	3. Parts of Myself

****

AN: Hello everybody! Today, for me anyway, is Saturday, February 15. It's the weekend (thank god) and I'm back to work on this fic. I've been real busy with **Court of Souls**, but I just couldn't leave this one alone. I'm glad to be back, although yesterday (Valentine's Day) I made myself sick eating too many of those little candy hearts.

They're like drugs; you know they'll mess you up but you just can't stop.

Well, I don't do drugs and my mother (THE ALMIGHTLY KENTUCKY HICK) is discouraging me from eating any more (they make me hyper).

Oh, one more thing before I get started. My thanks to Shinji Ikari for pointing out that magic points thing. It _would_ work better if I avoid technical terms, but I was a little worried that metaphysical suggestions would become confusing later on in the fic.

But there is always the Thesaurus if I want to get around perspective limitations.

He, he, I can sound like such a snob. ^_^

****

Dis: Once again, I do not claim any rights to Kingdom Hearts…but I'd like to.

****

Chapter 3: Parts of Myself

The nervous, tensed-up warrior that was Leon walked cautiously up to the dark creature that was Sora, who stood amid the drifting smoke remains of three Defenders. He was relaxed, unlike Leon, flexing his fingers as the claws retracted and water from the much heavier rain slid down his smooth, black skin. The moisture glistened in the wavering light, the Shadow reflected on the rippling puddles surrounding them while thunder sounded above to accompany a lightning's flash. His antenna and vest rippled under the impacts of the silver droplets and his midnight blue eyes shone in the darkness.

"Sora?"

The Shadow turned to Leon, moving with uncommon grace.

"Yes?"

Leon's eyes narrowed, but he faced him, Gunblade held lightly at his side.

"You remember me?"

"Of course," came the answer and Leon could've sworn Sora sounded somewhat arrogant. "I remember…who I fought. I've fought you."

Leon, not knowing if this was a good thing, held onto his weapon. Sora saw this and those fangs flashed in the night, water dripping from the tips of his black hair.

"I beat you, but you weren't trying your best," the Shadow walked over to him, waving a slender hand in disinterest. "I remember who has fought beside me too, and who fights the same enemy." 

Leon allowed himself to breathe a little bit easier, but, for some reason, he didn't fully trust this new incarnation of the Keyblade Master. He may have been mistaken, but the Heartless seemed to encompass all that had made Sora a warrior; unfortunately, that was all of the old Sora that Leon could see. There was more left of the boy to come back and there was no telling how long that would take.

But Leon knew that they didn't have the time to wait for him. They had to stop Ansem now, even if…even if Sora was a Heartless.

"You're giving up hope again," Sora commented, walking through the rain toward the rear exit of the Third District, so fluid and silent, not even a splash in the puddles to mark his passage. "It's not something you want to do, especially right now."

Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy walked over, the former two with guarded expressions. Goofy, however, went right up to Sora, unhesitant though his nervousness was obvious.

"Do ya…remember me, Sora?" The question was hopeful and Goofy attempted a smile.

In what was becoming a familiar manner, Sora's head tilted.

"Yes…you fight well. You don't give up."

Goofy smiled, coming to the decision that, no matter what Sora looked like on the outside, he was still his friend. Sora sensed this and, though he wasn't quite sure how, he was comforted. He continued walking, Goofy by his side and the others following behind.

"Why are we going to the Secret Waterway again?" Sora asked with just the slightest bit of embarrassment, giving hope to those listening. "I…I know you said, but I've forgotten."

Yuffie laughed a little too giddily. "Ah, don't worry about it. We just need to get a new Navi-Gummi to get back to Hollow Bastion."

"Hollow Bastion," Sora said distantly. "I've been there, but it seems like such a long time ago."

Everyone looked away nervously and Leon held his tongue. He knew it would be better if Sora got through this on his own. There was no way anyone could understand what the…the boy was dealing with. He seemed calm, but Leon was certain that the things to come would not be pretty.

He almost didn't want to be there for it, but he would not abandon Sora. No one could.

They reached the door to the Magician's House quickly (it was only a few yards) and were finally able to get out of the rain. The small drizzle was rapidly becoming a full-blown storm; any shelter was welcome. Once out of the shower everyone attempted to get themselves at least partially dry. Attempted was the appropriate word; except for Sora, that is.

He simply stood for a moment, watching them, then, tensing up, his whole body shook, water droplets flying everywhere. Donald and Goofy ducked while Yuffie yelped and jumped out of the way. Leon was far too dignified to duck or jump, but he did look pretty annoyed.

Sora slowly came to a stop, his jagged antennae swinging gracefully and his hair glistening with dark light. Leon had to admit that this warrior form was superior in some ways to the original Sora; he was fast, balanced, and, if the previous battle was any indication, very powerful. But he lacked many things, too. The laughter, the inner joy, the lighthearted curiosity that had made Sora who he was.

Missing this was like missing a part of his heart.

_But he's missing all of it and we have no idea where it's gone._

Sora walked past him and, as he did, said:

"You need to stop thinking about me, Leon. I don't know what upsets you. I can still…help."

Leon heard an odd note in his voice, beneath the lilting tones; it was something lost, afraid. It was something trapped in the dark.

"I'm aware of that," Leon retorted, following, "But don't _you_ need to be thinking about your future?"

Sora stopped at the shore of the lake, watching the stones and their perpetual movement. He didn't look back at Leon, but he did lower his head in thought. Everyone watched him, on edge. How would he react to such a statement?

"I suppose I should," he answered, and that lost sound became more pronounced. "But it's hard. You don't know what it means to fight the dark."

No one had a response to that and all was quiet for a moment. Then, with the grace they were gradually becoming accustomed to, he jumped and _flew_ over the stones, fast and full of grace; not like a bird, but not like anything else, either. They were all taken off guard and scrambled to follow, Leon and Yuffie jumping as best they could and Donald and Goofy Gliding. So busy were they that they missed when Sora swooped low, clawed hand brushing against the water, distorting the dark face looking back at him.

Sora was waiting for them on the little island, not noticing the questioning looks aimed his way. His abilities must have been enhanced when he's changed into this form, or so Leon guessed.

Merlin was waiting for them inside. He smiled, but it was a sad one; it wasn't hard to guess why.

"I'd hoped I was wrong," he said as he walked over to them. "But I suppose it was too much to hope for."

Leon looked at him strangely, not sure if he should believe his ears.

"You knew this was going to happen?"

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking. One will always know the future if one has already lived it. Anyway, you want to go to the cavern, right? Come this way."

He refused to say anything else, and the group thought it best not to ask. Donald and Goofy had heard some strange things from the King about the wizard, things that were a little hard to believe.*

Standing by his bed, Merlin waved his wand and a portion of the floor fell inwards, reveling the hidden staircase. They started to go down, but, with a shimmer of light and what sounded like silver chimes, the Fairy Godmother appeared. She had the same sad look that Merlin did, but she held in her hand a gleaming black oval with a slash of blood red in the very center.

She walked up to Sora and handed him the glass-like object.

"Take this," her voice was soft, forgiving, "It is a summoning crystal that can be used without the Keyblade. Before, I'd decided not to give him to you; he was torn from his world long ago and for quite some time his heart has been trapped in this gem. His anger has made him wild and I did not think you would have been able to handle him. But now…he may be of some help."

Sora, looking down at the black jewel, appeared pleased.

"He's strong, and lost. I've met another like him."

No one had an answer for that and, with some consternation still drifting around, they went down the stairs, the floor floating back into place once they were gone.

The Fairy Godmother and Merlin stood side by side, gazing at the seemingly innocent floor.

"Do you think giving him the Heim's Darkness was the right thing to do?" 

Merlin thought that over for a moment, remembering what was to come.

"It was the only thing you could do. And the weapons will be ready by the time they return."

He paused again and the shadow of future things could be seen on his face.

"They'll need all the help they can get…and it still won't be enough."

******

Luckily for them, the Heartless hadn't touched the Secret Waterway. It was a kind of safe haven, like the First District. The moisture of the small creek created a very thin fog and a welcome, clean smell. Glistening from wetness, the moss-covered stones produced a pretty picture, if somewhat unstable footing. The only sound was the steady, soothing movement of the water, the peace almost foreign to those walking in.

Sora looked about him curiously. He obviously didn't remember ever coming here, so the experience was new to him. Goofy walked beside him, seemingly content, and was asking about the gem he still held in his hand.

"So, who do ya think is in that, Sora?"

The Shadow tilted his head in thought, almost normal.

"I won't know 'till I summon him, but he's in pain. He lost everything before his world was lost to him."

"How do ya know that?" Goofy questioned, surprised.

Sora's eyes glowed slightly, sensing something they could not.

"The pain is older than the emptiness."

Leon, aware this was going places he didn't want to see, walked past them. His goal was the unfinished tunnel, where a special kind of painting had been placed; that was what Cid had told them anyway. Spotting it was easy enough. A large, ornate sun symbol that appeared to have its own light wasn't hard to miss. Leon remembered the painting from his other visits to the Waterway and every time it had been a moon on the wall, not a sun.

Feeling the hidden object within, Leon brushed his hand over the center of the sun and it flashed, gold filling the Waterway. His back was turned, so he didn't see Sora flinch and hide behind Goofy. Leon held his hand out and the Navi-Gummi appeared in his palm, the picture on the wall changing back into a moon.

He smiled, satisfied, until he heard Sora ask:

"Who are you?"

Leon, confused, turned and instantly regretted it.

"I'm Kairi," the young girl answered, looking with large, sad eyes at the Shadow that used to be the boy she knew.

Everyone was silent, the tension almost palpable in the air. Sora walked up to a breathless and rain-soaked Kairi and peered closely at her, his head tilting first one way, than another. Then, ever-so-slowly, he reached with a sharp clawed hand to touch her cheek. Instead of flinching, she placed her hand over his.

"I've never fought you before."

She smiled, "I'm glad you haven't. I'm you're friend."

Sora nodded, accepting this. "I don't remember you…but you called me."

Everyone's breath stilled and those who hadn't been at Hollow Bastion felt something of the loss that had occurred.

It was terrible and almost too much to bear.

"You called me in the dark."

"I couldn't let you go," she said, "I couldn't let you be taken."

"But I…I let it in."

Kairi dropped her hand, tears filling her eyes but refusing to fall.

"I know."

This time, everyone looked away. This was worse than they expected. What were they going to do? It was obvious that Sora had given up and, even now, only continued to fight because he couldn't remember why he'd given up in the first place. They didn't know, either, but if he ever did remember, what guarantee did they have that they wouldn't lose him again?

Kairi closed her eyes, so that a single tear slid down her cheek…and she felt cool fingers wipe it away and withdraw, their touch gentle. She looked at the Shadow, still sad but willing to hope.

"You shouldn't cry; nobody should cry."

Sora wasn't quite sure why he wanted to comfort the girl; there was something he should know about her, something important. He couldn't find it within himself, but he knew it was there and that was enough.

And besides, the girl was a fighter at heart and battle, at least, he could understand.

Sora walked back to the Magician's House, Goofy on one side and Kairi on the other, Leon, Yuffie, and Donald following behind. They weren't quite sure what was to come, but their hope of facing it seemed to be improving. The light returned to their hearts; it was their true weapon, after all. It was what held the darkness at bay.

Sora sensed this and rubbed the crest on his chest, where the pain from the light was most sharp.

******

There was a ripple in the darkness, an anomaly that intrigued him. Something, someone, was changing the nature of it, the way it grew and the way its power was used. This had never happened before, not on any of the worlds that had been taken or with any of the Heartless he had created. It was impossible; a Heartless had no will, no future.

Yet one seemed to be taking advantage of the might in the darkness, hoarding the power for itself.

Ansem had a suspicion as to who it was.

_That_ possibility intrigued him even more; and the opportunities it presented were quite interesting. He had always been a scientist at heart--that thought caused him to laugh softly--and the chance to obtain more power over the darkness was too good to pass up.

So, he would wait for the _former_ Keyblade Master and, when the time was right, further his knowledge of the dark. He couldn't help but smile.

The event promised to be very enjoyable.

******

Oooohhhh, the plot thickens! I may not be doing this very often, but it _is _getting more interesting. I don't know how long this will be, but it will follow the same basic structure as the game. I say basic because, while the areas will remain the same (Hollow Bastion, The End of the World), the events occurring in those places will change.

I'm also thinking of adding the Hades Cup to spice things up a bit.

*There's this thing you should know about Merlin; I know this information didn't appear in the Disney movie, but if you've read **The Once and Future King** (it's about King Arthur) you should know this. Merlin was supposedly born at the _end_ of his life and the years, for him at least, pass backwards, so all that will be in his lifetime he already knows about. Any event that occurs he's already lived.

Yeah, it's confusing, but that's just how he was written.

Anyway, I'll probably write the next chapter tomorrow; I'm taking a break from **Court of Souls**, so I have the time.

I hope to see you there! ^_~

P.S. What is Heim's Darkness, you ask? Well, the summon is from one of the worlds destroyed and people from that world appear in Kingdom Hearts. I thought it would be interesting but, if you can guess what it is, don't put it in your reviews; e-mail me if you want. It needs to be surprise!

This is so much fun.


	4. Remember Me

****

AN: Ah, Sunday, the Sabbath day. A time for rest and an evaluation of one's actions. So what am I doing? Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it? And I might watch some Anime videos later. But I wanted to do this first, while the chapter I wrote yesterday is still fresh in my mind.

Things are progressing slowly, I know, but at least I'm planning ahead now. If you want to know, the fic will proceed in this fashion: Hollow Bastion-Hades Cup (the highlights)-The End of the World. Mainly, the last part of the game.

But will Sora regain his light? Will Kingdom Hearts be sealed?

I know, but you're going to have to wait (but don't worry; I intend to work on this every weekend, so, like **Court of Souls**, it will be finished eventually).

****

Dis: Ditto on what was said last chapter.

****

Chapter 4: Remember Me

"Sora, could you hold on a minute? I want to give something to you."

The Shadow stopped, letting the others pass him with curious, concerned looks on their faces. He turned to Kairi, posture slanted to accommodate the antennae brushing against his legs. 

"Yes?"

Leon paused at the foot of the stairs. Kairi motioned for him to go on and, against his better judgement, he did so, hoping the girl knew what she was doing. She appeared to, but the sadness in her eyes did not bode well for them. 

She wasn't giving up too, was she?

Once they were gone, Kairi went up to Sora, taking his hand in hers. She turned his palm upwards and placed in it a small, flower-shaped object. One side of it _did_ look like a flower, some kind of purple and yellow lily, while the other was almost like a star with a small, smiling face. A delicate, silver chain extended from one end.

"It's my lucky charm," she said, "I know you can't use it right now, but I want you to have it with you. You may need it when we go to Hollow Bastion."

Sora took it and placed it, along with what he knew to be Heim's Darkness, into one of his inner vest pockets. He shook his head.

"You can't come with us. You can't fight; you would only get hurt."

"But we've come this far together." Kairi responded, her smile gentle but her expression determined.

"I don't know that," came the quiet, lilting answer, "But I do know that…that no matter where you are…you're with me."

Kairi's expression relaxed and, her soft hand still around his dark one, said, "Yes; I'll always be with you, wherever you go."

"So you don't need to come. You don't need to be in danger." Sora sounded almost relieved and, in truth, he was. So much of his being here seemed connected to her and, if he lost Kairi, he knew that he would disappear forever.

For the second time.

"I guess you win," she said and they walked, hand in hand, out of the Waterway.

So intent were they on each other that they didn't see the normal Shadow watching them, partially hidden beneath the water. Its yellow eyes glowed strangely and its movements didn't seem to be its own.

_"So, this is the way the game will be played."_

******

The pair entered the Magician's house and beheld an interesting sight; both Donald and Goofy were admiring the new weapons they held. Donald's was a green and yellow rod, topped by three blue circles, two small and one large. A black and red shield was being swung in a testing manner by Goofy; it had a design similar to the blue circles on the front, only the orbs were red outlined in yellow. Merlin was speaking to them, seemingly pleased.

"The Dream Rod and the Dream Shield enhance magic power, but both can be effective assault weapons as well. Sir Goofy, I know this shield is not as effective in physical attacks as the one you received at the Coliseum, but you will be able to use your special techniques more often."

"I think it's great," Goofy said happily and spun the shield onto his back, ready to be used. Donald waved the Rod a few times, apparently pleased as well.

"You're right, it's good for more spells; could use a little more power, but I suppose it'll do."

For some reason, the weapons looked familiar to Sora, as if he'd seen them before, a long time ago.

_"Is this the form you chose?"_

Sora shook his head, trying to remember.

_"You are the one…"_

It was so close. What was it? What was it? What was lost in that darkness inside? So very close…

_"…who will open the door."_

"Sora, are ya okay?"

He looked up, glancing at all the people who were staring at him with more of that continuing concern. He didn't know why, but he was becoming annoyed. And whatever he had just remembered was gone again, back into the darkness that still swallowed him. It had seemed important, but he didn't know why. The voice had been familiar, too, but in a way he couldn't name.

"I'm fine. Now that we have what we need, can we leave?"

The furthering of their mission had been what the lot of them had been avoiding. They had a way of getting back to Hollow Bastion now, but how were they supposed to seal the Keyhole?

"I suppose I know what you're thinking," Sora said lightly as he walked out the curtained entrance, "And there is a way. We have only to get there now."

Leon glanced at Merlin, "Is what he is saying true?"

Merlin nodded, though he didn't look happy about it.

"Yes. I'm not sure how he became aware of it, but there may be a way for him to continue to use the Keyblade."

Everyone's attention was on him now. Kairi's wide, hopeful eyes entreated him.

"How?"

"Leon and Yuffie should know. After all, they lived in Hollow Bastion before, when Ansem still ruled there."

With narrowed eyes, Leon approached the magician. "What does he have to do with the Keyblade?"

Merlin's knowing gaze grew distant. "He knew about it of course, once he started gaining the knowledge of the heart. He discovered that there were doors to the hearts of worlds, locked doors. Consequently, there had to have been keys to those doors. It was thinking in this way that Ansem determined the existence of the Keyblade and sought a way to use it."

"I remember," Yuffie said quietly, her voice turned inward, "He mentioned something once, about…oblivion."

"I remember that, too," Leon commented, a dark expression on his face, "It was about that time that I realized we needed to get out of Hollow Bastion. But thinking about it now reminds me; our worlds were lost before he began controlling the Heartless. We arrived in Hollow Bastion when we were all children, though it's been so long that I can't remember what my home world was like. But still, Ansem wasn't always the one behind it all; you have any explanation for that?"

"I'm afraid not; even my memory does not extend that far. But I do know Sora has already returned to the Third District, so if you don't want to be left behind, I would hurry. You shouldn't have any problem getting across the lake; that boy managed to counteract all my magic."

They thanked him and headed out. Sora was indeed already gone and they hurried to catch up. When they got to the exit, though, they could hear the violent storm raging on the other side, the wind pounding against the door. Thunder sounded and they could feel the ground shake. A thin, wide stream of water was even seeping beneath the bottom of the door, prompting the group to back up a step.

"Uh, Squall, what are we supposed to do?" Yuffie asked nervously. "We can't go out in that."

"It's Leon," he said distractedly, than answered, "But we may have to. Merlin doesn't have the space for us to sleep and we have nothing here to work with. Besides, Sora's probably made it back to the Small House."

Yuffie was about to respond when the door opened, letting in a feirce, powerful blast of wind, accompanied by a pelting sheet of rain and a lightning-quick Shadow, a large, plastic-wrapped bundle in his arms. The door slid closed behind him and, after putting the huge load down, he shook the water off himself, getting everyone else wet in the process.

"Cid didn't think you would make it," Sora said, opening the bundle to reveal several sleeping bags, canteens, and a small, portable stove, as well as some towels. "This is from him."

Goofy, happy that he wouldn't get even more wet, began to spread out the sleeping bags, moving well away from the puddles of water. "Was he surprised to see ya?"

"Yes," Sora responded, tilting his head, "When I came through the door he made some rather loud and interesting comments. Should I repeat them?"

Leon, knowing all too well what Cid would say when a Heartless came running through the door, quickly held up his hand.

"Oh, no, we don't need to hear it. Let's just get some rest and be ready for tomorrow. We need to leave early."

"You should wait until after we're finished before you come," Sora said, sitting Indian-style a little distance away, carefully opening a canteen with a black, clawed hand, "There are things still there that are too dangerous for you to face."

Slightly offended, Leon retorted, "What things? Something you can handle, I'm sure."

Sora shook his head and handed the open canteen to Kairi, "Perhaps, perhaps not. But fewer people should be put in danger at once. If we fail, the enemy will be weakened, at the very least. You would be able to come and finish it off."

Though he didn't like thinking of it that way, Leon saw the logic in it. He didn't say anymore, but his heart told him that, in some way, this was wrong. Judging from the looks on the faces of those around him, they felt the same.

Except for Kairi, that is. She lay peacefully in her sleeping bag, Sora sitting and leaning against a wall next to her. Watching them for a moment, Goofy went over and placed his sleeping bag next to Sora. Sora glanced at him and, with understanding, both of them closed their eyes.

Leon, Yuffie, and Donald watched them for a moment, then moved their own sleeping bags closer, though Leon and Donald looked slightly embarrassed. Once everyone was settled Leon turned down the fire of the stove and they all drifted into sleep, listening to the rain and each other's heartbeats.

There were five in all; one, of course, was missing. All they heard from him was his soft, even breathing and the occasional shiver in the dark.

******

_Running, always running. Had to get away, had to escape. Escape from the dark; escape from him. He was so close, he could feel him watching, feel him waiting. Feel him reach._

He was so close.

He ran through the darkness, ran with the darkness. It was him and he knew he couldn't escape. But he ran anyway, as fast as he could and as long as he could. There was nothing else he could do.

If he took him, he was lost. Forever.

"You can't keep running, you know."

I can!

"Fool, how wrong you are. Eventually you will stop and I will be there, waiting. I'll have you, sooner or later."

You won't! I won't let you take me!

"But I have. When you let the darkness in, I won."

But…I can escape. I'm free of you.

"Silly boy. Your heart is already mine!"

My…my heart…

"Yes. You know it's true. You can feel it."

Lost…lost in the dark.

"So you realize, do you? There is no point in fighting."

No…she called me and I came back. I came back! I'll stay, for her!

"…Fine, do what you wish. For now. But tell me…who is she?"

I…I don't know.

His cold laughter echoed through the darkness and all the lost one could do was continue running, weak and afraid.

Kairi! HELP ME!

******

By the next morning everything was clear, gleaming in the starlight. Leon was used to it by now; Traverse Town was locked in a perpetual night, or had been that way since he had come here. They packed up their bags and headed back into the Third District, glad to be returning to the Small House, where everything seemed safe and free of the worries of the world. But going back also meant they would be leaving soon and Goofy and Donald didn't seem too happy about it.

Sora, on the other hand, seemed almost eager; Leon had to remember that this Sora was a fighter and nothing else. His considerate actions last night had shown he might be more on the inside, but, for now anyway, all he had on his mind were the battles to come. Leon did notice, however, that Sora had somehow lengthened the chain on the charm that Kairi had given him and was now wearing it around his neck, along with Heim's Darkness, which hung from a thin piece of dark leather.

It was an interesting combination, if nothing else.

Cid was waiting for them at the door of the Small House, not looking too happy but ready for anything. He glanced nervously at the Shadow standing between Kairi and Goofy before speaking to Leon.

"Everything's all set. Sora…gave me the Navi-Gummi last night and I installed it this morning. As soon as you're ready you're good to go; but I should warn you, there'll still be a lot of enemy gummi ships."

"They shouldn't be too much of a problem," Sora said, but declined to explain why. No one felt like they wanted to know, so nobody asked him to continue.

Once Sora, Donald, and Goofy had gathered some supplies (though the latter two weren't sure if Hi Potions would work on Sora), they made their way to the exit of the First District, everyone else following to give them a send off. Aerith spoke quietly with Kairi and no one knew what was said.

At the door the trio paused, Sora looking back at Traverse Town, his dark eyes turned inward.

"This was the first place I saw," he said and everyone grew quiet to listen. "Both times, when I woke up. I'll come back, but not for much longer."

"How do you know that?" Aerith asked. Kairi's eyes, watching from her side, asked the same.

"The darkness is strong, but not unbeatable. When it goes, I may go with it."

"We won't let that happen," Goofy said confidently. "We're not gonna lose our friend."

Sora looked at him and a bit of white showed on his face as he smiled.

"When you say that, I believe you. You fight well, and you don't give up."

With that, they turned, leaving Traverse Town, taking darkness, as well as a little hope, with them.

"Good luck," Kairi whispered, her hand over her heart. "I'm with you."

******

There's definitely going to be more action next chapter; I just needed to get the emotional and foreboding elements in. I've got a basic idea as to how the next installment will be, but this is it for this weekend. I know how painful waiting can be, but I don't want to overwork myself and end up not writing at all.

That would really suck.

So, **Court of Souls **it is until next weekend. I don't know if any of you reading this would enjoy that one, but at least try it and tell me what you think. I appreciate feedback to help me become a better writer.

Boosting my pride is pretty fun, too.

See ya next week!


	5. Reason to Fear

****

AN: Well, I hate to say this, but I may start doing only one chapter per weekend. Now, before anyone freaks out on me, let me explain. The system I've had for my two **Kingdom Hearts** stories has worked so far, but come this week, I'll have _three_ **KH** fics going at once.

Am I crazy? Perhaps, but I've known this was going to happen for a while, so I'm doing as much as I can to make sure I am still able to get at least one chapter of this fic out every week.

But what's the third one that's coming? You'll see. ^_~

Anyway, the Hollow Bastion section of this will be split up into two parts. This chapter concerns Sora and his current problem with the Keyblade, as well as some interesting new developments that some of you may find very entertaining.

Welcome to chapter five.

****

Dis: I don't own any copyrighted material used throughout this fic and I won't be putting anymore disclaimers. If you didn't catch my drift the first couple of times than you have problems.

****

Chapter 5: Reason to Fear

Despite certain…differences, Sora was still extremely skilled at the Gummi controls, easily piloting them out of Traverse Town and towards the new warp hole the Chipmunks had reported seeing. Though reported might not be an entirely accurate word. More like stuttered while hiding behind Donald. Dale had almost passed out upon seeing Sora, thinking that they were being attacked. Goofy had managed to persuade them otherwise, but the damage had been done.

Sora hadn't spoken since they had taken off.

Little did they know, Sora had been paying almost no attention to them, trying instead to sense how many more of his kind were infesting the path back to Hollow Bastion. His kind…though he was aware they were his enemies, Sora _knew _he was one of them. Had known it since the very first, but had been denying it as long as Kairi had been near. But now, as she got further and further behind them, the knowledge became keener and much more difficult to bear.

_"Silly boy. Your heart is already mine!"_

Sora's sharp teeth clenched and his claws squeezed the controls. How difficult it was and how easy the alternative…

_"There is no point in fighting."_

"Sora! Enemy ships are approaching!"

Sora's head snapped up and he yanked the controls to the left, swerving out of the path of enemy fire. Eyes scanning the blue vista around them, Sora quickly counted how many. His hands flew over the console, firing both lasers and missiles at once. Ifrit and Shiva ships exploded into nothing, never knowing what hit them. The larger, more dangerous Alexander models proved slightly more difficult, but Sora performed a maneuver he'd never tried before; he stopped the ship and flew _back_, taking out the ones he had missed from behind.

To Donald and Goofy this was almost merciless, but Sora knew there were rougher waters ahead. There was something he wanted to try, but he needed to know that there would be nothing behind him. If what he was going to attempt worked, they would reach Hollow Bastion in record time, leaving nothing in their wake.

Thinking about it, Sora couldn't help but smile.

A gaping, black and purple warp hole, streaked with blue lightning, loomed before them, the intense gravity already pulling them in. With the ease born of long practice, Sora steered them towards it. Space twisting around them, they were drawn inside and, for just a moment, all existence disappeared in a flash of pure white. Sora closed his eyes against the light, waiting for them to emerge on the other side.

For what he had planned, everything had to be perfect.

Space reappeared around them, a plethora of purple, red, and blue, dotted with meteors and Gummi blocks in their natural state. Most of their attention, however, was on the seemingly countless amount of enemy ships heading their way, several with lasers and missiles already blazing. It was far more than expected and far more than there originally would have been, if they had not been able to sense what Sora was planning. Against them though he might have been, Sora was still a Heartless and all the others would never be completely unaware of his actions. However…

Sora smiled again; nothing they could do would be able to stop him.

Just at the moment Donald and Goofy were about to ask him how they were supposed to get out of this one, Sora crouched in his seat, hands clutching the console so hard that his claws dug deep furrows in the material. Black smoke began to rise from his body while he took a breath that got deeper and deeper and deeper. The two passengers pulled back in fear as Sora's eyes snapped open, glowing bright red, and his mouth gaped wide.

A terrible, beyond-comprehension sound ripped through space, black energy surging in its wake. It was unlike anything they'd ever heard, not human in the least with a resonance both high and deep, haunting and incredibly strong. Just beneath that sound was Sora's own voice, screaming, screaming, and screaming…

The Highwind shot forward with incredible speed, black energy forcing it along while the sound wave ahead of them obliterated anything in their way. Sora finally stopped when they reached Hollow Bastion, gasping as he brought the ship in closer. Goofy leaned around the seat, worried.

"Uh, Sora? Are ya okay?"

"I…I will be," he panted, coming in for a landing, "But…but it will…it will take me a while…to recover."

The trio stepped out onto the Rising Falls, the Gummi Ship being absorbed into the Rest Point until they needed it again. They looked up at the imposing castle, but saw instead Beast, waiting for them on one of the blue platforms. He jumped down, his terrible gaze settling on Sora. Walking right up to him, he stood tall, sapphire eyes narrowed.

"You…you are not the same."

"No."

"Is she helping you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then all is not lost. But you must work too, to find your way."

"…Do you?"

"With all of my heart."

Sora looked at the ground, trying not to look at the opponent he couldn't fight. Beast, more than anyone, knew what it felt like and thusly, could see straight through any façade Sora hid behind. Beast could see his pain and his weak, stumbling attempts to escape the dark. He could see his failure and his weakness, his guilt and temptation.

And he knew it, too.

Donald made a gruff sound, annoyed.

"Could we get going? We don't have all day."

Beast nodded and turned, "You'll need my help. The Heartless are stronger than ever and Belle is still inside."

Sora went to stand by Beast's side, "Is she the one who helps you?"

"Yes, and I will do anything to save her."

Together, the four began to jump from platform to platform, getting steadily closer to the taken castle and whatever revelations awaited inside. The recently released darkness, though held at bay, pulsed with power just within, straining and straining to break free. Should one small thing give way, one fraction of darkness slip through, it would mean the end; for this world and countless others.

Heim's Darkness bounced against Sora's crest and, as it did so, he began to plan.

******

Getting through the first couple of waves of Heartless was incredibly easy; Donald and Goofy basically held back and watched interestedly as Sora and Beast ripped through their ranks. Beast was extremely powerful; almost any special technique he tried resulted in the destruction, or near destruction, of whichever Heartless he attacked, whether they be Wizards, Large Bodies, or the assorted floating magic users.

But Sora was like a demon, first rending through a Soldier to get at the orb of darkness within or using that horrible sound to blast them all away. Every time he did his companions were forced to stop whatever they were doing and cover their ears, especially Goofy and Beast, who had the superior hearing.

As they approached the Library, Sora finally noticed all the wincing.

He tilted his head, one hand on the door, "Oh, I'm sorry that bothered you, but, at this moment, it is the best weapon I have against the enemy."

"But you kept taking more of that…that stuff," Donald pointed out, "Won't that make you stronger?"

Sora thought for a moment, feeling what was growing inside him, "Yes, eventually. But each time it will require more."

They followed him into the Library, looking worried. Goofy rubbed his chin in thought, "Uh, what are ya taking out of them, Sora?"

The shadow glanced around distractedly, the many volumes of books filling his dark blue gaze. He didn't like thinking about it; it raised too many questions. Questions from before, that time lost in darkness. He was falling…still falling. 

"I take the emptiness they carry, the darkness that imprisons the heart."

Donald gave him a look, "But they're Heartless."

Sora shook his head, his jagged antennae swaying slightly, "That is a contradiction. Most of the ones that you see are made, constructed by Ansem or copies born from attacked persons. The only true Heartless are the Shadows that you see, the natural ones."

"You mean like yourself?"

Donald and Goofy jerked at Beast's question and slowly turned to look at the utterly still Sora. The dark head was lowered, spikes of hair falling forward to hide his eyes from view.

"I used to be. Everything changed when I came back and now…nothing's like before. All of this, all that we do, is changed."

Goofy gulped, not liking the tone of Sora's voice. It was hollow, empty beneath that lilting echo.

"Sora? Are ya okay?"

Sora seemed to jerk out of a trance, looking towards the staircase leading to the landing above. He then glanced over his shoulder, smiling at his friends.

Yes…his friends.

"I will be, someday. Beast, I believe someone is waiting for you."

Confused, Beast started up the stairs, an incredulous expression on his face. It didn't remain for long, however, as he spotted the woman at the top of the steps, waiting for him. She wore an elaborate, golden yellow gown, her chestnut-colored hair done up with only a few tendrils hanging over her shoulder. Her mahogany eyes were gentle and her smile welcoming.

"Belle!"

The pair walked slowly towards each other and, with the greatest of care, Beast took her hand in his, embracing the one he had come so far for. Sora saw this and, on some levels, was glad, but it made his own pain a little sharper. Beast had his light, the key to his heart. Sora was still alone, wandering through the dark. He would keep fighting, but he had no clear reason why.

_"…Fine, do as you wish. For now. But tell me…who is she?"_

Sora shuddered. He knew what he had seen last night hadn't been just a dream. Someone was watching him, waiting for the chance to destroy him utterly, along with all he had held dear. So, even if he couldn't remember what it had been like to have a heart, his battle would continue.

It was all he had left.

Her moment done, Belle looked to Sora, sadness filling her eyes.

"Keyblade Master," she said softly, walking up to him. "I fear that the gift we intended to give you is no longer usable. You have only what your friends have given you and the cold shadow that lies within this castle."

Sora nodded, "So you know about it, too?"

"Yes," Belle answered, "It appeared a short time after you left and, I believe, is waiting for you."

"Then I will find it and seal the door to this world."

"But what then?" Belle asked, but, before he could respond, held up her hand, "No, you do not need to answer. The road ahead will be difficult, especially now. This burden you were not meant to carry, not for this long."

"But I will," came the response, neither in defiance or capitulation; it was only the statement of fact. "I have to."

Belle reached forward and cupped his cheek gently, the gold of her glove standing out against the black of his skin.

"Do not let Ansem win. Whether or not you let the darkness inside, don't let him win. Not all are willing to make the sacrifice you have."

Sora nodded, understanding, though Donald and Goofy were completely at a loss. Sora backed up, looking to Beast.

"I don't think we need you anymore. I know what do to and," Sora paused and clutched the dark orb at his neck, "I know how to do it."

"Very well," Beast answered. "But don't you dare lose."

Sora's smile was challenging, his white fangs gleaming.

"I don't intend to."

******

It seemed Sora was going to keep to his promise. As they proceeded on the route to the Grand Hall, the Shadow became even fiercer in his fighting. He was like black lightning, streaking over the battlefield, one moment real, and the next only a shade on the ground. He would emerge from the stone, lunging forward to sink deadly claws into yet another Heartless. He would come away with a swirl of darkness in his hands and would pause only to absorb it into this body.

They were just outside the Castle Chapel, somewhere above the Great Crest, when Sora finally started getting tired. He barely dodged a Wyvern's dive and was thrown into the wall when a Soldier lunged at him with a dropkick. Sora seemed to bounce as he hit, his head snapping back. He managed to recover, though, and rolled to his feet as he landed, sliding to a stop directly in front of the Soldier. Wicked claws came up and the Soldier burst into black smoke.

That threat removed, Sora turned his attention back to the Wyvern and its counterparts, which Donald and Goofy were currently occupied with. Sora jumped from left to right as the Wyvern racked its claws on the stone where he had been, then was forced to duck as it corkscrewed towards him. He planned to attack its unprotected rear, but couldn't turn quite fast enough. Huge claws ripped into his side, creating long furrows of deep blue that pulsed faintly.

Sora's eyes began to glow red and he searched inside himself for a means to counter. He found it and raised his hands to the sky.

"Thunder!"

Black lightning came down from above, grinding into the Wyvern. The Heartless rammed into the ground and was gone. Sora lowered his arms, shaking slightly, then turned to help Donald and Goofy.

"Uh, I don't think ya need to worry, Sora. You got 'em; all of 'em."

At Goofy's awestruck statement Sora glanced around, surprised. Nothing remained of their enemies but a few stray items they'd been carrying. Sora opened his mouth to comment, but fell sideways, hitting the stone with a soft thud. His hands clutched at his side, where the pain and increasing heat were the strongest.

Donald ran up, wand at the ready and his face extremely anxious. Despite all the arrogance this Sora showed, the dark appearance and the detached manner that he acted towards them, Donald…Donald still found himself afraid for the boy, afraid and protective of him. Though it had taken him longer to realize that--and admit--this Heartless was still their friend; still _his_ friend. And he would do anything for him, just like before.

He and Goofy would follow him, wherever he went, because they were friends.

"Sora!"

Donald pointed the Dream Rod to the sky, hoping beyond hope. Sora was no longer alive as they knew it, so there was no telling if the Cura spell would work. Green leaves surrounded bright, yellow green bells that appeared in the sky and the emerald energy swirled around Sora.

There was a pause and the bright light was mixed with dark blue smoke. The gashes on Sora's side seemed to evaporate into nothing and he stood, midnight eyes wide with shock. He looked to Donald and smiled, gentle this time instead of fierce.

"Thank you."

Donald smiled too, then realized what he was doing. His eyes narrowed and he waved a finger in a scolding manner. "What else could I do?! We can't have you lying down on the job! You're the Keyblade Master! You have work to do!"

Sora's eyes widened with surprise and his mouth dropped slightly. Donald huffed and marched past him into the Chapel, Goofy following with a confused, but happy, look on his face. Sora shook his head, and started to follow, but paused, reaching upwards and lifting Heim's Darkness from his neck. He slid the leather strap over his head and wrapped it around his wrist. He knew the number of Heartless that awaited him inside and knew he would not be able to face them all.

"You'll get your chance now," Sora said to the black glass and the slash of blood red inside it. "After all this time you will have revenge. I'm afraid that these are only some of those who have wronged you; the others are beyond my reach. The only way you can find your way to them is to help me restore the worlds. Will you do it?"

The orb glowed, pulsing with eagerness.

"Then let's go."

******

"Where'd Sora go?! We could really use his help right now!"

"I think he's still outside the Chapel!"

"WHAT!"

Goofy didn't get to answer Donald's enraged shout, as a Wizard sent a ball of fire his way. He jumped to avoid it, trying to knock the Defender flanking him off balance. It looked like every Heartless inside the Grand Hall was attacking them at once. They were hard pressed just to defend themselves, much less attack.

They had gone through the Chapel, speaking briefly with the Princesses of Heart gathered there. They had noticed that Sora'd had yet to come in, but had decided to let it pass. Maybe the boy had wanted to speak with them alone. So they had gone on, thinking that they would be able to handle any threats until Sora arrived. They hadn't expected to face so many enemies at once without any aid from the Shadow.

So they were being easily overcome, and forced into a corner. Goofy crouched behind the Dream Shield, Donald secure at his back. The Defender's shield met his own and his arm shuddered from the impact, but he stood his ground.

_"You fight well, and you don't give up."_

"I won't give up!" Goofy yelled, head held high, "Sora believes in me and as long as he's out there I won't let him down!"

"I'm glad," came a voice from the door. "I knew I could trust you; I've always known."

At the sound of that eerie voice all the Heartless came to a halt, backing away from the entrance, where a lone Shadow stood, a dark stone held in his hand. He walked slowly into the room and the others retreated, instinctively afraid of this unnatural thing. But he _limped_ as he walked, still obviously weakened. Several of the Soldiers saw this and lunged for him, taking advantage of his injured state.

Even as they flew at him, he smiled and raised Heim's Darkness high.

"Fools."

The slash of red inside the stone came alive, streaking outwards and becoming a tornado of energy that surrounded Sora, hiding him from view. The scarlet wind whistled upwards, a distant, approaching roar sounding from within. Black joined the red and, all at once, the energy fell away, revealing a tall, dark-clad man hovering above Sora, his fierce eyes flashing.

The man wore a blood red cloak, the high collar covering his mouth. A bandanna of the same color wrapped around his forehead, overhanging his eyes while keeping his thick mass of long black hair back from his face. Everything else was black as well, though the leather boots were tipped with red and a clawed gauntlet on his left arm appeared to be made of rusted metal.

His right arm was mainly bare, with only one black, finger-less glove covering the hand that clutched a long, deadly looking rifle. There was a jagged sight at the end of the barrel and the man peered down it, aiming at the Heartless. 

Sora backed up a bit, arms crossed and fangs flashing in a wicked grin.

"Let's see what you can do…Vincent."

Vincent Valentine nodded, the Death Penalty pointed straight at the Heartless.

******

So now you know! Heim's Darkness was actually Vincent Valentine, from Final Fantasy 7! He'd always been one of my favorite characters and I was bummed that he didn't show up in Kingdom Hearts. I mean, the guy is so cool!

I couldn't think of a decent way to incorporate him into any of my other fics, so he got to be a summon in this one. I think it's pretty logical, if you go by the theory that the FF worlds were destroyed by the Heartless. 

If not, that's okay; everyone's entitled to their opinion. But if you don't think Vincent is cool then…well, let's just say that you should be happy I don't know where you live.

Death threats aside, next chapter features the boss battle of Hollow Bastion, as well as Sora's regaining of the Keyblade. Come on, you didn't think he wouldn't get it back, did you? Also, be on the look out for a few surprises.

Until next week…later!! ^_^


	6. Black Light

****

AN: I just _knew_ you guys were going to comment about Vincent. And I totally understand why; when writing this I was completely aware that the FF characters weren't _really_ from their game worlds, it's just a concept I'd **like** to believe. So yeah, I should've known better than to mention the Final Fantasy worlds being destroyed, as it wasn't what was stated in the game.

But—and I know I'm gloating about this—during the fic, I never actually said that Vincent was from were Cloud was: heck, I didn't even mention any of it until I got to the author's notes at the bottom.

Yes, I'm smirking as I type this.

Oh, to answer another question, 'Heim's Darkness' stood for two different things. First, 'Heim' was from the town of Nibelheim, located at the base of Mt. Nibel, where observant players found Vincent in FF 7. I chose darkness because…well, because…heck, look at the guy! He's dark and gloomy and I found him sleeping in a coffin!

Who wouldn't say darkness?

Rambling aside, boss battle this chapter! As well as the return of the Keyblade and the 'improvement' of Sora. And I've finally written an outline for this, so the serious work is now underway.

****

Chapter 6: Black Light

The first shot of the Death Penalty rang through the Grand Hall, hollow and cold, the echo filled with malice. Sora stood back and let the summon take the entire attacking force of Heartless, watching with a small smile as shadow after shadow fell, none being able to stand against the raging demon that was Vincent.

Fury poured from the man's face as he swept through the enemy, pain and loss and devastating vengeance etched in the very lines of his body. Sora knew what had wounded him so, what had generated such a terrible rending of his soul. His life had been a lie, causing the suffering of others when he thought it was for a greater good, then losing the only light in his heart, a love so dear, through the betrayal of the very people he worked for. And after that the Heartless had come, stealing away his only chance for revenge and repentance.

It blackened his heart in such a way that Sora felt the essence of Vincent himself binding to the emptiness within him. They were two of a kind and, as Vincent completed his grisly task and turned to Sora, he acknowledged this with a slow nod of his head, consent in the black pits of his eyes.

"We're in agreement then," Sora stated, stepping forward. "In exchange for making it possible for you to vent your rage, you will help me in sealing the darkness. I don't have access to the others that wronged you, but this should be enough."

Vincent nodded again and was lost in a haze of black smoke, his form blurring until only the dark fog remained. Streamers of it ran back to Sora, wrapping around him and sinking into his skin with soft whispers and deadly cold.

Goofy and Donald could only stare with open shock at the Shadow. The Fairy Godmother had said that summon was dangerous, but they'd had no idea. The sheer power of Vincent, amplified by his burning anger, had been enough to just obliterate a hoard of Heartless. And by the look of it, his awakening had revived Sora, who walked over to them, his grace and strength returned. He glanced at them, his head tilting slightly.

"Is there something wrong? You look like beached fishes with your mouths hanging open like that."

Goofy laughed sheepishly, and Donald growled under his breath.

"Who cares about us?!" the wizard snapped. "What took _you _so long?!!"

"I had a…talk with the Princesses."

"What did ya talk about?" Goofy asked as he searched his pockets for some Hi Potions.

Sora didn't answer right away. He thought for a moment, wondering just how much he should say. How much they could accept.

"They told me what I already knew: everything is changed now and what would have been right before is no longer an option. There are other paths I must take and other choices I will have to make."

_"This should not have happened."_

Donald raised an eyebrow, "Is that it?"

_"Your heart was your only weapon. Without it, all might be lost."_

"Yes." 

__

"We can't ask you to continue…"

Goofy scratched his head, thinking hard, "But it woulda taken less time if it was just that."

_"…but there is no one else."_

"So I must then."

"Yes, but your destiny has been altered." 

Sora shrugged his shoulders, heading deeper into the Grand Hall, towards the ledges that led to a small balcony overlooking the main floor.

"It just takes some people a longer time to say certain things."

_"How? How much more 'altered' can my future get?" _

His friends following, Sora jumped onto one of the ledges, walking slowly towards a locked chest that hadn't been there during their last visit. It looked darker than the others, a black film covering it and the blue keyhole glowing eerily.

_"You are still the one who will open the door…"_

Reaching the chest, Sora simply waved his hand over the lock, the lid snapping open to reveal a small, black pendant, metal, in the shape of a three-pronged crown. Sora lifted it by its black chain and, far away, in the Small House that remained safe in Traverse Town, the Kingdom Keyblade disappeared from Kairi's room with an incandescent flash of faded light and a whisper of black smoke.

_"…but you will not return." _

A new Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand, black with a chain running the length of the blade and bat wings framing the hilt. The end was like a netted crown, all black with sharp points and a deep blue gem set at the junction of blade and hilt. It was not quite the same size as the Kingdom Key; it was as if it had reshaped itself to suit Sora's smaller stature. He swung the Oblivion experimentally, feeling the return of power and that terrible responsibility.

He might not have been able to remember, but he knew it just the same.

_"Whether you chose the darkness or light, once you open the door, you will be lost…forever." _

Sora turned back to his friends.

"Let's get this over with then, shall we?"

Goofy, though fairly surprised, nodded in happy agreement and walked with his friend back down to the swirling patch of red, blue, and green. Donald hung back a bit, a nasty feeling in his heart. There was something Sora wasn't telling them, something vitally important. It got on Donald's nerves, not knowing, but he had no idea how to get Sora to fess up. He would just have to wait and, in the meantime, help the Keyblade Master seal the heart of this world.

That was their mission after all…wasn't it?

Sora waited for him and his smile, though an almost unsettling sight on that black face, was warm. Holding the Keyblade in his hand, he felt comfortable again, and the weight of the emptiness wasn't so bad. He could bear it now and for as long as this was going to take.

"Let's go."

Together, they jumped into the glowing portal.

******

Ansem, watching from a considerable distance, couldn't help but be pleased. This was more than he had hoped for and the anticipation was growing in him. He hadn't expected a chance such as this and the sheer number of possibilities were in themselves things to celebrate. 

And, if he was…lucky, this next occurrence would bring yet more to intrigue him and wet his thirst for knowledge.

"Now, Sora, let us see what you can do."

******

Sora felt its presence as soon as they emerged into the room with the shifting, black/green walls and the joining of dark colors at the far end that flanked the flaming Keyhole. The power of it was like a living thing, beating at his senses and promising a quick end to any who faced it. Goofy and Donald instantly made themselves ready, holding firm to their respective weapons.

Sora slowly slid into his familiar battle stance, the old pattern coming back to him. It felt like an eternity since he had last used the Keyblade, but he hadn't forgotten how. He suspected that it was impossible for him to forget.

It was a good thing, because the Heartless that thundered slowly towards them was immense, its legs thicker than tree trunks and ending in wide, sharp hooves. Muscles bulged under the short, purple fur that was in varying shades on different parts of its body. The huge head swung towards them as it hefted the heavy, wicked-looking tusks that were its main weapons. Its yellow eyes glared down at them and the Heartless crest on its chest pulsed with dark light.

"Behemoth," Sora said softly and his eyes rested on the single horn in the middle of its head, the one that was all black and surrounded by a haze of blue energy. His body tensed, readying for action.

"Go for the horn! It's his only weakness!"

They all moved at once, Donald casting Aerora on both himself and Goofy as the two of them went straight at the Behemoth, jumping to reach the horn. Sora, on the other hand, sped around the Heartless, moving with almost preternatural speed to get behind it. He heard his companion's first few attacks, but focused instead on jumping onto the Behemoth's hind legs. He was so light the other Heartless didn't even feel him and it was almost ridiculously easy to reach his target.

Goofy and Donald looked up in surprise as Sora waved to them from on top of the Behemoth's head, a bright smile amidst the black of his face. Sora let loose a combo on the horn, slashing with incredible speed. The Heartless finally noticed his presence and reared, trying to throw Sora off, but the Shadow balanced expertly, continuing his attack. Donald took his chance and cast Thunder spell after Thunder spell. Goofy ran around back, trying to get on top to help Sora.

The Heartless, realizing that he couldn't shake the Keyblade Master off, dug its tusks into the ground. The resulting tremors were successful in unsettling Sora and he tumbled, along with Goofy, to the ground, exposed to Behemoth's attacks. Sora landed easily on his feet, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the huge hoof that came down from above.

His midnight eyes widened and, knowing he didn't have the time to concentrate into his shadow form, he raised his Keyblade to Guard.

The force of the blow nearly crushed him into the ground, and he pushed with all his strength to keep it from flattening him completely. His arms shook with the strain and, at the very last moment, lunged out from under the hoof. He felt the impact behind him, the ground actually sinking in. Sora rolled to his feet, breathing hard and his arms shaking from the effort.

Goofy and Donald continued attacking, sparing nervous glances towards Sora, who remained crouching on the floor, panting. Sora tried to gather his strength quickly and, when he felt he was ready, he ran back around again, jumping atop the Behemoth once more. He knew the key to defeating this Heartless was in this manner, but he couldn't afford to get caught under the Behemoth's hoof again. He wouldn't be able to fend it off a second time.

"I need a way to anchor myself," he said under his breath and searched inside himself, knowing there was a great deal he had yet to discover or use.

After only a moment, he felt it; a shifting mass of cold, the raw material, the source of which he didn't know. Or didn't want to know. All he could be sure of was the malleable substance that was himself, what had made this body. Heartless took form in what was only convenient for the time; in every world and every time they had ever appeared, they had always been suited to the place.

It was just the way of things.

Sora smiled and felt a sharp pain travel down his back. Bearing it for the moment, he leapt onto the Behemoth's hindquarters and made his way back to its horn. The pain was gone in the few seconds it took him to get there and he glanced backwards, assessing his handiwork. A long, slim tail extended from the base of his spine, all black with an extension on one side, just beneath the tip; it was the jagged silhouette of a heart, one small section missing.

Pleased with the results, he wrapped his tail around the Behemoth's horn and began his attack anew, fighting with even greater ferocity. Changing the emptiness inside himself had amplified the darkness and he felt it eating at him like a living thing. He had to calm it before he was consumed.

The Behemoth swung its head violently, trying to throw him off, but to no avail. Sora felt this was in the bag, but a sudden stillness in the Heartless alerted him that something was up. He just managed to jump clear before thick spikes of energy cascaded down all around the Behemoth, grinding into the ground so that smoking craters were left in its wake.

Both Donald and Goofy were hit, unable to dodge in time. Sora saw this and raised his Keyblade in the air. 

"Here!"

But nothing happened. Sora's eyes widened. It should've worked! The Cure spell should've worked!!

"This is bad," he whispered and his sharp teeth clenched. "I have to end this, **now**!"

He launched himself into the air, taking flight for the short amount of time that he was able. Though unable to really explain why, as he didn't really understand it himself, he would not allow himself to fail when others were counting on him. Sora couldn't remember why he felt this way; it came from that time before, when he hadn't been lost in the dark. It just felt so much a part of him, even though it was almost nothing compared to the darkness inside.

But it was enough.

Sora found himself atop the Behemoth almost instantly and, wrapping his tail securely to keep from failing off, unleashed the first attack that he could think of.

"Ars Arcanum!"

A deep blue glow surrounded his body and black light gathered around the Oblivion. He let loose a flurry of blows on the horn, far more aggressive than before. After that he performed Ars Arcanum again, then again, pausing only to discover that Ethers still worked on him. He did not stop, not even when his arms began to tremble with weariness and dark-tinged sweat began to run down his face. His defiant cry echoed around the room and the Behemoth shuddered under his blows.

He would not fail! He would not let others suffer because of what he was, what he had let happen to himself! 

**He would become darkness itself to keep them safe**!!

The Behemoth gave one final groan and fell sideways, Sora jumping clear. The Heartless' body dissolved, but left in its wake was a massive orb of pure black, surrounded by swirling blue and blood red energy. Slowly, Keyblade still clutched in his hand, Sora walked up to it, determination on his dark face.

Donald and Goofy saw what he was doing and were horrified.

"Don't Sora! It's too much!"

Sora looked back at them, a small smile on his face and, regardless of their warnings, stepped into the darkness, letting it fill him, consume him. Or rather, consume it himself.

He stood in its center and it began to twist around him, trying to get inside. He opened his arms wide, accepting it; it was all he could do to make himself stronger, more able to do the task ahead of him. It hurt; the cold and the emptiness _were _becoming too much, but he could still stand it. He would hold out.

For a little bit longer, at least.

After what felt like an eternity, the last of the darkness was drawn inside Sora. He stood transformed, his head thrown back and his breathing harsh. He was his original height again, but his skin remained black, the same tail still extending from the base of his spine. His vest was back to the way it had been before and a tight bodysuit of what looked like blood red covered his torso and legs, so dark a shade it was almost black. He didn't seem to have any shoes, his pants shifting to slender, sharp-toed boots. His arms and the claws on his hands remained unchanged, but his spiky haircut was restored, black and without antennae.

Sora slowly straightened so that they got a good look at his face; his features had _almost_ returned, with only a little unnatural smoothness here and there, and points on his ears. The midnight blue of his eyes hadn't changed, nor the slightly almond shape, but whites could now be seen, making him just a little more human.

And, still centered on his chest, was the Heartless crest, standing out on the darker red.

Without speaking, Sora walked over to the burning Keyhole. He came to stand only a few feet away and lifted the Oblivion. Surprisingly, the thin thread of light that traveled to the Keyhole was still silvery white and sunlit blue, giving some hope to Donald and Goofy, who'd watched all of this with continually sinking hearts.

There came a deep clicking sound and the flames dissolved in a flash of white. Sora lowered the Keyblade as the Keyhole gradually disappeared, leaving only the dark junction of colors underneath. Sora took a deep, shuddering breath and turned slowly to face his friends, fighting off the darkness inside and the arctic cold that emanated from his very bones.

"_What have I been doing?_" He whispered as tears welled up in his night dark eyes and slid down his cheeks. His voice, broken with pain, still held a slight, lilting echo.

"_What happened to me?_"

******

****

"What indeed?" Ansem asked softly to himself, "How many more surprises do you have?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, secretly relishing the body he now occupied. Accepting the darkness had multiplied his power in a way he'd never thought possible, but the lack of a decent physical form had been hindering at times. But now, he had much more mobility and at a very little cost at that.

"You may have company soon, Riku," Ansem murmured and allowed himself to smile. "After all, the Heartless belong to me; I _will_ have what is mine."

His laughter echoed through the stillness and the dark.

******

This chapter took far longer than I thought it would. And, the longer something takes, the more I feel like I haven't done a good job. I hope this one was up to par with the others. I don't really have time to check, as it's after midnight and I'd like to get some sleep.

Anyway, much foreshadowing, yes? What exactly is being foreshadowed won't be seen for a while; I've worked out what I want for the Hades cup and it's longer than I thought it would be.

Oh, I've also determined that this will be about twenty-six chapters long. Ack, twenty-six weeks before this is finished. Well, only about twenty, since this is the sixth chapter, but still…I'm sorry you all have to wait that long.

That aside, next chapter features some character-heavy stuff as Sora deals with his increased awareness. What will he do now? How will his friends deal with it?

Hopefully, these questions shall be answered next weekend…I say hopefully because the week of March 10 is Spring Break. I post these chapters the Monday after the weekend and, if I can't post this at the library, you're going to have to wait _two_ weeks until the next chapter(s) is/are up.

I cringe just thinking about it. X__X

Um, later!


	7. Challenge

**AN: **Well, if you read my author's bio at all last week, you saw the reason why I wasn't able to at least TRY to post a new chapter of this fic on Saturday.  Oh, the pain of that night.

            In case you haven't guessed already, I'm working on all my stories over Spring Break; the plus side is that I can work at a more leisurely pace and edit everything.   So, today's Saturday, March 08, beginning my vacation.  Personally, I'm perfectly happy to spend it writing and ignoring the homework I was assigned (yes, some teachers actually gave out homework).

            Oh, to Talythia Starseeker's question: oops.  Can you believe I forgot about Sora's ability to become an actual shadow?  I guess I was so caught up in the moment that it slipped my mind.  He can still do it, though; I just need to remember that for future battles. ^_^

            The Hades Cup officially begins next chapter, as this one will focus on…other things.  All I can say is…man, poor Sora (oohhh, you _know it's bad if I say that)._

Chapter 7: Challenge 

            Sora struggled to stay standing, his slender, muscular legs supporting his balanced weight easily, but his mind in utter turmoil.  He shivered, the tremors traveling the length of his body and shaking him down to his very bones, where the cold came from.  No, it came from deeper than that; the chill radiated from that empty place where his…

            …where his heart used to be.

            The Shadow that was Sora sank to the dark-lighted ground, clawed hands gripping his arms and sharp teeth gritted in the effort to keep from screaming.  What had he _done_?!!  He was a Heartless!!  A **Heartless!!  **He could _feel the pull the darkness had on him, the power and contentment from it.  He knew there were two hearts nearby, vulnerable in their state of shock and despair.  And yet…he was still…__himself.  He remembered everything: the happy, sunlit days on Destiny Islands, the quest he had been thrust into, and that last sacrifice, which had hurt so much and taken so much away._

            He was still Sora, but the dark was so near that it threatened to consume him once again.

            The time before was the only piece of his memory that was still missing.  He could still feel the pain he had inflicted on himself with Riku's dark Keyblade, still remember the gentle touch of Kairi's heart as it had left him, but after that…nothing.  There was a pit in his mind, made of only the abyss and a few terrible images he didn't want to remember.

            _"…come with us…"_

            Sora pulled in a slow, shuddering breath, trying to control his heaving stomach.  Despite the enormity of this, and the effect it was having on his sanity, he had to smile, though it was small and wrought with barely contained pain.

            "At…at least I can still eat."

            Those few words broke the spell and Donald and Goofy were able to finally run over to their friend, gripping his shoulders to try and support him.  Instantly, the call of their hearts increased tenfold, beckoning like a siren to Sora's enhanced senses.  His midnight blue eyes widened and, in that empty place, something dark and hungry rose up.  Suddenly afraid for their safety, he thrust them away, trying to put as much distance between himself and the horrible temptation.

            "NO!!  Don't touch me!"

            Determined not to be a threat to the people he cared most about, he stumbled to his feet and ran back through the portal into Hollow Bastion.  Blocking out their startled shouts, he continued to run, not caring where he was going.  He was vaguely aware of other Heartless appearing in his path, but it took nothing for him to dispose of them, the Oblivion Keyblade still clutched in his hand.

            It was the only anchor he had to the light; despite the dark appearance, it was still the Keyblade and still a part of all that was good.  The fact that he was still able to use it was the only hope he had.

            He emerged outside of the castle, leaving by the main exit.  Unsure of what to do next, he paused here.  He knew he couldn't take the Gummi Ship; he wasn't so far gone that he would leave his friends here without any way to get home.  But he didn't want to be near anyone, either.  There had to be someplace he could go where no one would be in danger of him and he could try to sort out this terrible mess for himself.

            The guilt alone was nearly enough to strangle him.

            His dark gaze drifted to the area on his right, where the Lift Platform led to the lower reaches of Hollow Bastion.  There were Heartless there, but that didn't matter to him.  With resolve and a kind of primal fear, he ran for it, finding unwanted satisfaction in the easy way in which he moved and the power in his limbs.  This kind of strength he'd never had before, but the cost of it didn't bear thinking about.

            The crystal that activated the platform was still operational and he used it to descend to the lower regions of Hollow Bastion, though he suspected he could jump without getting hurt.  A chill permeated the air as he stepped off the platform at the bottom, but he was unaffected by it.  The cold was comforting, actually, being about the same temperature as his own body.  A Defender and several Darkballs attacked him, but he only spared them a glance and cast Thundara twice, effectively eliminating all Heartless.  

            His uncaring attitude towards the destruction of his own kind scared him most of all.

            Sora stopped all movement, midnight eyes stilled at that sudden thought.  His own kind?  But he wasn't like them, not anymore.  He was something else, something never seen before; not on this world or any other.

            But he _wanted to be like them again._

            Confused and deep in thought, Sora distractedly lifted off the ground, floating up and over into the nearest balcony.  His head bowed, he walked into the Waterway; it the only place he had been able think of where he wouldn't be disturbed.  His steps caused small splashes in the shallow water and the thick mist to part slightly.  The fog was denser now than it had been the last time he'd come here.  It felt like he was breathing clouds, and beads of moisture collected on his skin and clothing.

            His pace was slow as he wandered through the haze, eventually coming to the shifting iron gates that guarded the switch to the main entrance above.  Absentmindedly, he activated the first switch, and then the second, effectively enclosing himself within the gates.  He looked up, satisfied, as the hollow clang echoed throughout the room.

            Now, perhaps, he wouldn't be a danger to his friends or the Princesses of Heart.  He had passed them during his flight, but they had done nothing to stop him.  They hadn't moved at all and for that he was glad.  The power and the light that had radiated from their hearts had been almost too much to bear.  His claws had actually lengthened at their nearness and his whole body had trembled with excitement.  Taking from them those precious sources of light had been—at that moment—the purpose of his existence and the whole of his being had been centered on it.

            Then he had met their eyes, their sad, knowing eyes, and had remembered himself and the Keyblade he still held.

            Sora sat heavily on the wet ground, leaning against one of the gates, his face damp with more than the moisture from the fog.  It had been _so close, both times, with his friends and the Princesses.  He knew there were still things he had to accomplish; Ansem was still out there and Hades was still at Olympus Coliseum, although he didn't know of the god was still in league with their main enemy.  He couldn't abandon his quest, not while he was still capable of fighting, but he was afraid for those helping him._

            The danger they were in was so great that Sora feared he couldn't allow them to fight beside him anymore.

            He looked at his reflection in the water, a dark face with his features and eyes the color of night.  It was an image he didn't want to see; a creature that he didn't want _anybody_ to see.  Not his friends, not his enemies, not anyone.  He didn't want them to see his failure and his shame.

            If need be, he would hide this image from everyone and fight Ansem without anyone at his side.

            In a sudden fit of rage, he slapped at the water, violent ripples distorting the harsh reality.  He watched it until his image came back into focus, then lowered his hand, his anger gone as quickly as it had come, leaving only a kind of empty despair in its wake.

"But I can't do this alone, especially now." he murmured to himself, one black hand massaging the ache in his chest, "But, if…if I lose control…who will be there to stop me?"

            _"**You have to stop yourself, Sora.  I know you're strong enough."**_

            Sora jerked, sitting upright and looking around with wide, midnight eyes.  Where had that voice come from?

            _"I don't really know myself, but I guess you can hear me because you're close, too."_

"Close to what?" Sora whispered, knowing now who was speaking.  He couldn't forget that voice; he'd grown up with it.

            _"Nice to see you remember.  But, like I said, I don't know where I am now.  I just know that you're nearby…at least, your heart is."_

"My…my heart?"

            _"Yeah.  But I don't think you can get here; not yet anyway.  You have to stop Ansem, and that jerk, Hades, who's causing a lot of minor trouble."_

Sora slowly stood, gently shaking the water from his face and hair, "I know; I know I have to beat them, but how can I?  Every fight I'm in draws me closer to the darkness."

            "But don't let it take you, Sora.  That's one thing you were always good at.  You never gave up, no matter how hard it got.  If anyone can get through this, you can."

Sora smiled a little, feeling that heaviness inside lift a bit and the hunger abate a little.  He wiped the tears from his face, seeing now that they were no longer dark-tinged; the droplets were crystal clear, glimmering in the faint light.

            _"You have to remember; you're not like the other Heartless, not like anything else.  You're just _you_, Sora, and that's how you'll win.  All your friends believe in you and…and so does Kairi."_

            Soar walked over to the second switch, releasing it with a wave of his hand and stepping free of his self-made prison.  He then went on towards the exit of the Waterway, knowing that, by now, Goofy and Donald were frantically looking for him.  He paused at the doorway, seeking again that voice he knew so well.

            "Thank you…Riku."

            And then he was gone, determined once more to face his enemies and the darkness that now resided within himself.  Far away and closer than anyone knew, Riku let himself relax and his small sigh drifted throughout the infinite abyss.

            _"Sora…I…I believe in you, too."_

            But the Keyblade Master was already gone.

******

            Goofy glanced around the Rising Falls, worried more than he had ever been.  He hadn't given up on Sora, not at all, but he was beginning to think something bad had happened to his friend.  Well…he had to admit that had already occurred, but, even so, he wasn't about to lose hope.  He trusted Sora more than anyone (just like he trusted Donald), so he knew he would find the boy eventually.

            Donald knew this too, but that didn't keep him from frantically searching and calling out all during their walk down here.  If it was at all possible, he was even more worried than Goofy.  He somehow knew how close Sora had come and how little it would take for them to lose him again.  As much as he was loath to admit feelings for anyone, he cared for their friend and didn't want him to suffer anymore.  

            Donald knew what it was like to care for the young ones; he thought about his nephews all the time, wondering and worrying about how they were doing, if they had enough to eat and if they were safe in Traverse Town.  His parental attitude had easily shifted to accommodate Sora, as well as his hard-won friendship.  Though he would never tell anyone, he was all heart, caring and incredibly protective.

            So his and Goofy's relief was very genuine as Sora came into view, stepping gracefully off the platform from Hollow Bastion and jumping from ledge to ledge towards them.  He seemed much calmer now, no longer weak from fear or powered by that nameless hunger they had seen in his eyes.  He was almost nonchalant as he came up to them near the Rest Point.  The Oblivion Keyblade was no longer in his grasp and they could only assume he had stored it within himself, like he had always done before.

            Sora smiled for them and felt their hearts relax.

            "It's okay, guys.  I'm alright."

            He was able to sense the increasing light inside of them and, on some level, was glad, but it was slightly enervating, both tempting and painful at once.  However, he brought the feeling under rigid control, refusing to let the darkness win.  He had to be strong, for his friends and for himself.  There was still a world of work ahead of him and a few confrontations he wasn't ready to face.  But face them he would and with as much strength as he was able to muster.

            He had to, because Kairi was waiting for him in Traverse Town.  No matter how much he feared and dreaded facing her in this current incarnation, he would.  It was more than an obligation; it was a conviction, his trust in her and something he couldn't quite name.

            It couldn't be a feeling, as he didn't have a heart left to feel with, but it was truth and that was enough.

            "I guess we should go back now," he said, still smiling tiredly and running hand through his dark hair nervously, "I don't know if I'm really ready, but let's do it before I lose my nerve."

            Goofy nodded vigorously, looking both relieved and worried at the same time and trying to hide both, "Uh, are ya alright, Sora?"

            Sora nodded, deciding the truth would be best.  Or at least, most of the truth.

            "Yeah, I'm okay now."

            _But I might not be later._

            Donald looked at him skeptically, "You sure?  We can't have any mistakes at this point; what would we do if something happened to you?"

            _It already has, hasn't it?_

            Sora stood straighter, puffing his chest out. "Of course; I'm ready for anything.  Well, I could use some food first and maybe a little sleep.  I'm kinda tired after all this."

            "Then what are we standing around here for then?" Donald exclaimed, exasperated, "Honestly, the two of you waste too much time."

            "The two of us?" Goofy asked, confused. "But weren't you the one who wanted to check every level of the castle twice, just to make sure?"

            Donald shot him a withering look and stomped over to the Rest Point, doing his best to keep from blushing.  Goofy continued to look confused as he followed, while Sora went after them at a more sedate pace, his expression carefully neutral.  He wanted to laugh and smile at the antics of his friends, but refrained, wary of letting any kind of pseudo-feeling show.

            He may have _wanted to laugh, but only because he knew it was the appropriate thing to do at the time.  The friendship he felt remained, but only as an abstract thought that he held onto to keep from admitting he could feel very little at all; when he did, it only seemed to be things that dragged him deeper into the darkness.  Sorrow, despair, fear, those remained just as strong, or stronger, than before.  It was everything else that he seemed to be lacking and, when it came to completing his quest, he was kind of grateful for it._

            It was so hard thinking about what would come after; how could he go on living when he was like this? 

            Sora thrust that from his mind with all of his strength.  There as no way he would let his thoughts go down that path!  That would be the most foolhardy and selfish thing he could do.  There was still Kairi to think about; she was waiting for him in Traverse Town, along with all his other friends.  He would go back to them and, hopefully, have enough control over his impulses that they would remain safe in his presence.

            They were the only solace he had now and there was no way he would _ever_ put any of them in danger.  He was _Sora and he was their friend._

            As Donald and Goofy disappeared into the Gummi ship, Sora let his smile out.  He wasn't happy, not as others knew it, but he was free.  Free of what, he didn't know, or for how long, but it was good enough.

            He surreptitiously wiped another tear from his cheek as he jumped into the Rest Point after his friends.  He chose to ignore the warning cold from within himself and the soft, mocking chuckle that came with it.

            _"Go on believing that, boy, it will avail you nothing.  Play your games while you can, but I will be waiting for you.  You and all of your power belong to **me**."_

******

            The trip back to Traverse Town went quicker than Sora would've liked.  He knew it was his fault really, for using that attack on the trip over.  It had eliminated almost every enemy Gummi ship surrounding the worlds.  This made traveling safer and easier, but he still dreaded coming face to face with the rest of his friends.  Judging from the worried, almost awed looks he was still getting from Donald and Goofy, it would not be a pretty picture.

            He tried deep breaths while he piloted (apparently, they still trusted him with a Gummi ship), but they didn't help all that much.  Every time his lungs filled he expected his heart to beat, which it didn't.  It was unnerving and not at all helpful.  So, maybe he was actually glad when Traverse Town came in sight, the lights bright even from space.

            Either that or he was starting to get sick from anxiety.

            The Gummi ship came in for a fairly smooth landing, despite the shaking of the pilot's hands.  They opted for the main world exit instead of any of the other Rest Points; it wouldn't be a good idea to sneak up on any of their other friends.  Sora definitely wanted to take this at his own pace, which was as slowly as possible.  He gulped nervously as he, Goofy, and Donald stepped into the First District, then grimaced as the assorted townspeople gasped at the sight of him.

            And what a sight he must have made; all in blood red with black skin and a slender tail waving back and forth slowly in veneration.  He tried not to notice how they took several steps back or the multiple variations of shock, fear, and yes, hostility, aimed his way.  Instead, he held his head high, attempted to keep the hurt inside, and walked steadily to the Third District door, Donald and Goofy not far behind.  He also blocked out the whispers that followed his every step.

            "Hey, isn't that the Keyblade Master?"

            "I…I think it is.  But what _happened _to him?"

            "What are you, blind?  He was turned into a Heartless!"

            "Then what's he doing back here?  You…you think he's dangerous?"

            "I don't know, but I wouldn't trust him anymore if I were you."

            "You got that right.  I'm glad my kids are safe at home."

            Sora's eyes closed slightly and he looked at the ground as he pushed open the double doors.  He couldn't let what they said affect him, he just couldn't.  If he did, he would lose control and would really become the monster they were beginning to think he was.  His _real friends would accept him as he was now, accept what he himself could not.  At least, that was what he hoped._

            If it was otherwise, then there really was no chance for him.  None at all.

******

            I'm a bad, bad girl, so very bad.  I said I started this on Saturday, the 8th; well, today's Saturday, the 15th.  I…uh, got sidetracked when we bought FFX.  I couldn't do anything until I beat it and, after I did, I got stupid and rented Suikoden III.  So, basically, I've been neglecting my homework _and_ my writing.  I'll be lucky if I can get one chapter for each of my KH fics by Monday (seeing as this is the only one I've finished), but I will do my best to do so!

            After all, I don't believe everyone would be too kindly towards me if I didn't post new chapters.  I've said it before, but I'm glad no one actually knows where I live.

            Well, next time things get even more complex and Chip and Dale announce the start of the Hades Cup, which is going to be much shorter.  Only some of the bosses really and an…extra match afterwards.  He, he, things are heating up. ^_~

            Only thing is…err, you'll still have to wait.

            Uh, later!


	8. To the Games

****

AN: Hello! I got my folder back (thank God), with only a few dents here and there and a couple curious stains I really don't want to know about. My schedule is still messed up a bit, so I'll get out fewer chapters of my other stuff this week. But, hopefully, I'll be going strong again by next Monday.

That is, unless, I get some big project or something I'm not aware of. The only video games I'm occupied with right now I own, so I'm not so desperate to finish them. I should be okay for a few weeks, at least, which is good. I need to finish _all_ of my KH fics before the last week in May, when we get out of school.

Oh, as an aside, I want to clarify why it is only now that Sora feels the pull of other hearts and the best way would be in another question: is it truly terrible not having something when you don't know that you don't have it? Basically, Sora didn't remember enough of himself to care that he didn't have a heart, but now, he knows exactly what has been taken from him and longs to have it again. It's just like how poor people can be perfectly happy when they don't know of any other life than the one they have. 

Anyway, the Hades Cup starts this chapter, but not before some heavy stuff between Sora and his friends. Things won't be totally resolved yet, but progress will be made. Oh, and some of you are asking about Sora's fate; namely, will he regain his heart?

…I'm not saying anything, but expect the unexpected.

****

Chapter 8: To the Games

Faced with a not unexpected hesitation, Sora paused just outside of the door to the Small House, a heavy feeling in the region where his heart used to be. There was so much he could and couldn't say, so much he would and wouldn't do. A part of him was still in a state of numb shock, terrified by the very possibility of facing the others, Kairi more than anyone. She had tried to save him and all he had to show for it was this altered, somehow wrong state, trapped in darkness but knowing what it is to live in the light.

_Who am I kidding? _He thought bitterly, trying to feel angry even when he knew he really couldn't anymore, _I'm not alive, not the way they are. I _exist _and I'll probably exist only until all of this is over. The darkness is moving, changing, and taking me with it. It's only a matter of time._

"Uh, Sora?" Goofy looked at him with that worried expression that was becoming all too familiar. Sora smiled for him, knowing that, no matter what he felt--or did not feel--he could not let his friends suffer because of him.

If honor and loyalty were the only things he had left, he would not abandon them.

"I'm okay," he replied tiredly, deciding to let some of the truth out. It somehow made the weight lessen and the cold recede. A small comfort, but something nonetheless. And it gave them something to try for, to have some hope that he still might be saved. That in itself might be false, even if it made them happy. "I'm just…nervous, you know? A-After what those townspeople said I'm a little…scared."

"They don't know anything!" Donald spat, looking disgusted and glaring back at the door to the First District. "They can't possibly know what you're going through, so they don't have the right to form any opinions. You shouldn't listen to them."

"…but I can't help it."

Donald glanced over at him, annoyed. "Of course you can!"

Sora shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "No, really, I can't. My hearing is much better than it was before. I can hear your heart beat several feet away."

There was silence then, as that simple statement brought the ugly reality back into focus. The things unsaid hung like a deadweight between them and Sora felt the darkness press closer.

Was it really hopeless? Was he going to be stuck like this forever? And…and if he was, what could he do? Was there anything left for him? Anything besides this cold, this emptiness? There was no way he could go home, or continue school, or anything a normal boy would do. He wasn't human anymore and there was no place for him to go home to. It was a terrible thing, knowing how close the light was, how little it would take for him to claim it for himself and, for perhaps but a few moments, know what it was like to feel again.

He let out a small sigh, letting the darkness win for the moment. It wasn't so strong that the urges would overcome him in an instant, but it was easier to stop resisting completely. This way, he could tell how much time they all had by sensing how strong the dark was becoming and how much closer it grew to everyone. It didn't really matter that it meant he would lose a little more of himself; he still believed, still had _faith,_ that, someway, his friends would hold him here until the end.

"I'm sorry guys," he said and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "I don't want to worry you. I…I'll just do my best, whatever happens."

Goofy placed a hand on his shoulder and Sora found that he was able to resist the call of the light within, his will and his lingering sense of friendship keeping him who he was.

"Hey, Sora, we'll always be here for you. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right," the Shadow replied and smiled again. "I feel…I _know_ that if you guys are with me I can take anything."

"Of course!" Donald exclaimed in a loud voice, as if the two of them were simple. "What kind of people would we be if we just left you alone?!"

Sora's smile changed to a smirk and he was about to reply when the door of the Small House swung open, the tenants alerted to their presence by Donald's shouting. Sora turned quickly and found himself fact to face with Kairi, her sapphire eyes meeting his night-colored ones. Leon came up protectively behind her, while Yuffie and Aerith peered over his shoulders.

But Sora saw only Kairi and the new, almost intangible emotion he glimpsed in the depth of her eyes. It hung, ephemeral and just within his reach, beckoning to that part he had left behind and the heart he still could not find.

_It couldn't be…could it?_

"Uh," Sora didn't want to say anything, didn't want to break the moment, but found that all the others were looking at him expectantly. "…I'm…back." 

Leon noticed the change in him instantly, not just physically but mentally as well. As far as he could tell, much of the old Sora had returned. Certainly, the nervousness was a definite characteristic of the boy, as well as the inability to really say the right thing at the right time. But, there were some things missing as well. The Shadow was surprised, unsettled, yes, but relieved? Glad or afraid to be back? He didn't know, because he didn't see any of those emotions on the boy's face.

It was a terrible thing to realize and it caused a sinking feeling in the region of his heart.

Dark midnight eyes shifted his way.

_He knows._

"Sora?" Kairi leaned close to him and Sora had to fight the urge to take a step back. "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine," he lied with some difficulty. It was so hard to tell an untruth to Kairi, who looked at him without a hint of fear on her face. And what a relief that was. "I'm just a little tired after all that. You don't have to worry about me."

She smiled and his stomach did a flip-flop. He may not have been able to feel much of anything, but she could still induce strange reactions within him. And he wasn't tempted to take her heart at all, even when the light from all the others continued to call to him.

_But of course I wouldn't, _he realized with a sharp intake of breath. _She already gave her heart to me._

Her eyes remained locked with his and he suspected that she knew just what he was thinking. And he was glad. That meant she was just as sure as he was: as long as he had _her_, he needed no other hearts. That unspoken emotion that continued to fill her and flow off onto him held them together in an invisible bond. A thread that tied her heart to the emptiness where his had been and…something else; someone far away who believed in them and would continue to believe in them. Someone who knew both the pain and the happiness, who knew what it was to be alone in the dark.

_Riku…_

"Then you should get to _bed_," Kairi said decisively, her slender fingers closing around his black wrist with surprising strength. "We have a room made up for you and everything."

"O-Okay," he stammered as he was dragged through the door. Though small in stature, Kairi was pretty strong; but, more than that, he found that he _wanted_ her to take care of him.

Sora's expression softened and, despite his dark appearance, there was an almost gentle cast to his features. He **was** tired, and not just physically. With Kairi so close, the pain inside had almost disappeared and he found that he didn't long so much for what he had lost. There was a sense of intense calm, the antithesis of the despair he had felt back at Hollow Bastion. It had almost consumed him, but Riku had pulled him back, heralding from that unknown place where his own lost heart supposedly was.

Kairi had the same effect, just more so, since she was here, with him.

Ignoring the others for a moment, as well as all his responsibilities, he allowed himself to be led to the tiny bedroom in the back, one of the many alterations that had been made to the now not-so-Small House. Leon and Cid had been knocking down walls, adding rooms. Sora faintly remembered Donald asking them how they were doing it. They had replied that, because Traverse Town was a junction of worlds, there was endless space within it, to accommodate anything lost from the neighboring lands.

Either that, or all the buildings around it were vacant and up for grabs.

Kairi pushed the door open, pulling him inside. It was simple set-up; just the one bed, a small window with unneeded curtains since it was always night, and a miniscule nightstand without a lamp. There wasn't a light to be found in the room, actually, and Sora suspected that that had been the reason this room alone had been chosen for his use. He didn't mind it at all; as a matter of fact, he was glad, as the bright lights throughout the town had hurt his eyes and given him a slight headache, which had yet to go away.

"I hope you don't mind the size," Kairi said, gesturing around them. "But I knew this would be the one you would like."

"It's just fine," Sora replied and his eyelids slid downward a bit, his exhaustion finally catching up with his increased metabolism. It had taken a great deal to absorb all the darkness within the Behemoth and now he was ready for some serious sleep.

The red-haired girl hid a smile by bending to turn down the bed and led the steadily drifting off Sora to the mattress. He didn't look all that bad, really; darker maybe, but that innocence of his still showed through, especially when he wasn't aware of it. And the tail was kind of cute, actually; she would have to ask him about it when he got up.

_Or maybe not_, she admitted. She wasn't about to start fooling herself, thinking everything was alright, because it wasn't. She could feel the terrible struggle that he constantly waged within himself and his increasing weariness. He couldn't keep this up much longer, but she would help him as much as she could as long as she could. He _needed _her, probably more than anyone.

_And she…she needed him, too…_

She lay his head on the pillow, smoothing a lank of his black hair.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?" He murmured, his breathing beginning to slow. 

"Sora…I…"

His face fell a little to the side as he sank into a deeper sleep, unconsciously starting to curl into a ball. The tip of his tail flicked up and down occasionally and he shifted a bit as his dreams began to emerge.

"…I think I'll wait 'til morning," Kairi said softly and stood to leave. She paused, though, as she caught sight of her lucky charm, still around his neck. It seemed to shine faintly in the dark, more than ever like a star in the gloom. She smiled again and an unexpected glimmer of precognitive insight flickered in her heart.

"I'll wait forever."

******

_Running again. But running **towards** the heart of the darkness, the source of his pain. He was stronger now and willing to fight. He may have been ready to let it all go, but he would not leave those he cared for alone and without his protection. He would fight for them, if nothing else._

He would fight and lose all that he was, for them.

"You can't fight forever."

"I know that, but I'll still try. I won't let you win."

"But don't you remember? I told you: I already have."

Dodging now, dark shapes hurtling towards him to block his path. They weren't trying to destroy him, just slow him down, giving the other time to prepare whatever he had in store for him.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop fighting. I'll do whatever I can for as long as I can."

"How brave and how useless. Even after letting the darkness take you, do you still know nothing?"

"I've learned more than you know. I **will **find a way to stop you."

"Who says there is a way? And besides, it is not me you should be trying to stop."

He slowed then and the shadows assaulting him faded away into the dark. They did not fear him; no, they pitied him and the halfway state he was trapped in.

"…come with us…"

"Don't you see, boy? They're waiting for you and, despite all your pitifully heroic actions, you will _go to them eventually."_

A black-clawed fist clenched and midnight eyes squeezed shut.

"I know that! **I know that!!**"

"Then why do you continue this foolish resistance? All of it, everything you do, is in vain."

He fell to his knees, suddenly vulnerable again. It was **so easy** to lose control, to lose everything.

"It's all I know to do! There's nothing else! NOTHING!"

"What about her?"

He covered his dark eyes with an even darker hand, not wanting to see the truth. It was too much, too terrible, too real_._

"…I can't depend on her forever. She'll be taken in by **my** darkness if I do."

"Then do as your ridiculous conscience tells you and abandon this meaningless escapade."

He looked up and saw a white-gloved hand, eyes the color of flame gazing down with superior arrogance and victory. The hand extended towards him, mirroring the action his friend had taken all that time ago in a similar effort to bring him into the darkness.

Only this time…there was nothing to hold him back.

He reached with his own hand and everything fell away.

******

__

The next day (night) Sora was the first one up, apparently recovered from his ordeal the previous day. And extremely hungry as well. Yuffie found him in the main room, scarffing down an entire box of cereal straight from the box, accompanied with a few occasional gulps of milk from the carton. Upon seeing this, Yuffie couldn't help but giggle.

"Hungry, Sora?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed and milk dribbled off his chin and onto the crest on his chest. The liquid promptly disappeared, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Good morning," Aerith said as she walked in, clothed in a white robe. Her chestnut hair was loose and slick with moisture. She smiled at them. "I see you didn't take any time in raiding our kitchen, Sora."

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked nervously, quickly setting the box and carton aside.

"No, we don't mind, but don't let Leon find a mess."

"Don't worry; I was just finishing up anyway." As Yuffie and Aerith went about their morning business he cleaned up the mess and went to see how Donald and Goofy were doing.

The reason he'd been up so early was that, after a while, he had been totally unable to sleep. There had been dreams…dreams that, now, he couldn't quite remember. Truthfully, he didn't want to remember them, so he just went about his business.

He waited too, for the news he knew would come.

It came about noon in the form of a disgruntled Cid, returning from working on the Gummi ship. As soon as he'd gotten inside the door, he'd looked to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, a not-too-pleasant expression on his face. 

"Hey, the three of you have competed at Olympus Coliseum, right?"

Donald raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What of it?"

"Another competition has been announced. Those two rodents that do maintenance on your ship just told me. It seems there's a new cup, called the Hades Cup. It's much tougher than the last ones, but, from what they heard, the lineup of opponents changed drastically only a short while ago."

Sora tilted his head in thought, already knowing that they would go. "We need to check this out. Hades is working for Ansem, or was the last time we fought at the Coliseum. We don't know what kind of damage he can do."

Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement, although they didn't look too happy about it. Cid grunted. "So, you want your Gummi ship prepared?"

"Yeah. We'll leave as soon as we can."

"You'll be careful though, won't you?"

Sora turned around, Kairi emerging from the hallway. He'd been avoiding her all day, even though she obviously had something she wanted to tell him. It wasn't that he disliked her company; on the contrary, he _needed _to have her around, but…something about his dreams last night still unsettled him, even though he didn't remember them clearly.

_"Then do as your ridiculous conscience tells you…"_

"You don't need to worry, Kairi," Sora said easily, smiling for her in a way that was almost, _almost _real. "I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake."

She nodded, seemingly relieved and no one noticed Leon in the shadow of the hall, or the meaningful look he exchanged with Yuffie. 

A short time later, Sora, Donald, and Goofy set out. Surprisingly, Chip and Dale had gotten an announcement concerning the participants in the cup. The numbers had come out to a resounding…six. The trio had been quite pleasantly surprised and had left feeling pretty sure of themselves; they had full confidence that they could easily finish this matter, especially with Sora and his newfound power.

Leon and Yuffie watched them go, not very happy at all.

"We have to go too, don't we, Squall?"

For once, he did not correct her.

"Yes. There's still one match left on both of our contracts. We have to give it our all; you know what'll happen if we don't."

"Cloud…," Yuffie hung her head, her cheerfulness momentarily overcome. "Do you…do you think we should tell Aerith before we leave?"

"No. It would be better if we wait until after, when we can be sure he's safe."

The young ninja sighed heavily.

"I guess we should get going then."

"Yes. I'll go tell Cid."

And the two of them went out the door, going to what they knew was a bigger deal than everyone else suspected. Sora's fate would be decided in this Cup and not just because of their efforts.

_He _was waiting as well.

******

__

Err, I know I promised action this chapter, but all the story elements seemed to add up. There will definitely be more next time and the chapter will probably be twice as long. Well, I hope I won't be, because then I'd hit twelve pages and I don't know if even _I _can manage that.

Oh, as you probably noticed, there is some Cloud/Aerith action going on. I know some people don't go for that stuff, but I couldn't have Tifa, as the Final Fantasy characters in Kingdom Hearts weren't from any of the actual FF worlds. I'm also assuming some stuff about Hades and his dealings with all the FF characters. Though Yuffie and Leon did participate in the Cups, their presence was never fully explained.

So, I've decided to just wing it and hope for the best.

Like I said, more action next chapter and a big, BIG event the chapter after that. I'm sure all of you will be pleasantly surprised, at least to some extent. ^_~

Until then!   



	9. Comrades in Arms

****

AN: This madness just has to stop. Last week it was FFIX, now it's FFVIII (neither of which I have finished). I just can't stop playing, so it looks like it'll be another night of trying to type with the PS2 controller in my hand. Oh well, at least I know what I'll be writing this time.

And what will I be writing, you ask? ACTION! FINALLY! I'll be throwing Sora and co. into the fray right from the get-go. I have to get through my version of the Hades Cup within two chapters, then go onto the 'extra match' after that. Looks like I'm beginning April with a bang, huh (wait…April starts on Tuesday…)?

Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing; it's tough writing three things at once (hence, I only release one chapter of anything per day) but I find that I just can't stop (just like I can't stop running around this prison, dragging Selphie and Quistis along behind me). But….um, if you want me to give my writing to another website, you have to give me the address or have the owner e-mail me. As I have very little time on an internet-connected computer, I have to have all the information before hand.

I guess that's all so onto the…ACTION!

****

Chapter 9: Comrades in Arms

Sora slammed into the ground with bone-shattering force, feeling the intense pain the few seconds it took to sink into the packed dirt, becoming a liquid shadow that the Behemoth couldn't see or attack. That was good, as this Behemoth was _much _stronger than the one he had fought in Hollow Bastion. Wilder, too, it's yellow eyes wide with terror or madness. Its purple fur had been darkened as well, red staining its hooves and its horns now a sickly green in color. 

It was as if the Heartless had been modified for this battle and for Sora's increased power.

The Shadow sped across the tight sand, flowing through it without nary a pause. He maneuvered behind the Behemoth while Donald and Goofy distracted it from the front; a dangerous task indeed, as Donald was forced to spend all his magic on casting Aero spells while Goofy kept up a constant stream of Tornado and Rocket attacks. It was an effort just to keep from taking fatal damage.

Knowing instinctively when the moment was right, Sora emerged from the ground, the sand billowing around him the sign of his growing fatigue. Disregarding that for the time being, he jumped with his unnatural grace, landing easily on the Behemoth's back. The first time he'd tried this the Heartless had become instantly aware of his presence and had bucked him off, hence the quick meeting with the hard ground.

He compensated for that this time by floating a bit, exerting very little energy in case the Behemoth was capable of sensing him that way. When he was sure he had landed without notice, Sora ran lightly up to the middle horn. He paused for a split second, trying to think of the best way to go about this. He _could _use Ars Arcanum or Ragnarok, but only one of those attacks would not do the job. And it would be only one before the Heartless would notice him and deal with him accordingly.

Sora's sharp teeth clenched, not liking the alternative.

He shook his head violently, clearing it of those depressing thoughts that got in his way when he was fighting. If he needed to use the darkness to win this, than so be it. He would do whatever it took to defeat Hades and all his monsters. And Ansem after them. What occurred once that was done…

…he would think about that when the time came. Right now he had a job to do and the means to do it with. Sora closed his midnight eyes for a moment, searching inside himself for what he knew to be there: the darkness that had been growing, gathering, from all those places that couldn't be seen or couldn't be talked about. It was a malleable element, suited for any situation. It was bound to him and his will, waiting for the use that would sallow Sora whole and give him unlimited power.

He wanted and feared it at the same time.

"Ars Arcanum!"

The special combo came as easily as always, but with a slight difference: black smoke rose from his skin, his eyes glowing an eerie blue. Midnight-colored energy, riddled with deep purple and red lightning, enveloped the Oblivion Keyblade, the dark incandescence making an intangible extension of the weapon. It felt heavier in Sora's hands, but he could handle the weight, as it was an extnension of himself. 

The blows came with lightning speed, too fast for the awestruck Donald and Goofy to follow. While in the process of dodging an increased amount of attacks from the Behemoth, they had felt a sudden cold wind, rising up out of nowhere to make their skin crawl. They had looked up and beheld an almost disturbing sight; black mist convulsing around Sora, two clouds of it rising from his back like murky wings.

The attack lasted far longer than it usually did, the strikes heavier and wider but far more numerous. The Behemoth shuddered under him, its knees weakening from the sudden pain. It tried to heave the havoc-wrecking Shadow from its head, but to no avail. Sora was relentless in his attack, his tail around the central horn keeping him firmly in place. 

The special attack finally exhausted itself, the smoke drifting away on that sudden cold wind, taking the dark energy with it. The resulting near-faint from Sora left him wide open and vulnerable to attack, but the Behemoth was beyond such things. It collapsed onto the hard ground, Sora falling with it to roll across the dirt, coming slowly to a stop.

Donald and Goofy came immediately to Sora's side, Goofy lifting him onto his shoulder. Sora smiled for them, trying not to show how tired he was after only one of their six opponents. They had learned upon arrival that there were actually five matches, since two of the other participants had opted to take them on at the same time. Before they had started this, Sora had been pleasantly surprised at this, but not worried at all.

Now things were a little different; if the rest of their opposition was as strong as this or stronger, they were in big trouble. Something had changed since the last time they'd been here and Sora had been too full of himself to notice it at first. Sure, Phil and Hercules hadn't looked too happy when he'd come in. Herc had had this sad expression, not terribly unhappy, but pitying really, not at all the kind of thing Sora needed. If he saw how much others felt sorry for him, he would begin to feel sorry for himself again and that way lay disaster.

Phil had just been angry, his face set in a mask of frustration. Sora now realized what had caused that: the addition of too-powerful monsters by a god that would not be stopped. Sora got the feeling, though, that Hercules could've prevented this, no matter who had caused it. 

So, if that was the case, what had been holding the demi-god back?

"Next match!"

The trio looked to Phil, who stood next to the entrance door on the other side of the arena. He _still _didn't look too happy and, as he announced the next opponent, Sora finally understood.

"Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Sora's mouth dropped open slightly as the young ninja stepped out onto the battle floor, a large, spiked weapon, round in shape, balanced easily in her right hand. He had seen it once before, when she had been repairing some old damage to it. Her Conformer, she had called it.

"Yuffie?" Sora breathed the question, not quite recovered from that last fight. "What…what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said and crouched into a battle stance. "Me and Squall have to fight in this, so that's what we're doing."

"But why?" Donald asked, shifting the Dream Rod in his hand, unsure of what to do. "I know we've fought before, but, after what's happened, you still want to stop Sora? You **do **know we're here to stop Hades, right?"

"It's Hades who's making us fight," Yuffie replied, edging closer as she prepared to attack. "We signed contracts the first time we came to the Coliseum. We didn't know what they were exactly, so we got roped into this without any real consent."

She took her first shot at them, throwing shurikens from under her Conformer. The trio barely spotted them in time, dodging in all directions. Donald and Sora were closest and thus were caught by one each, the tiny metal stars actually turning in the air to follow them.

"We tried to back out of it," she continued to explain, even as she back-flipped away from Goofy's half-hearted attack. "But, when we did, Hades…threatened Cloud."

Sora's eyes narrowed as he blocked a blow from the Conformer, Dodge Rolling under her arm to take a swipe at her back. The Keyblade connected, but she managed to move before the full weight of the blow could come down.

Yuffie jumped again and met Donald's Fira spell with a rain of shurikens, effectively driving the wizard back.

"Cloud's in this deeper than me and Squall; if Hades were to do something, it would be really, really bad." She landed a blow across Sora's chest, the edge of the Conformer ricocheting off the Heartless crest. It did, however, knock him back onto the ground. "We have to try and stop you or who knows what'll happen to Cloud?"

"I understand," Sora said, letting the tip of his Keyblade drop a little, so that it was more level with the bend of his elbows. Yuffie saw this and was put instantly on edge. "But this can work both ways. You can either 'save' Cloud by stopping us or we can get rid of Hades by winning this cup."

Sora's eyes began to glow again, very fait wisps of smoke swirling around his arms and the business end of the Keyblade.

"And I know which one I prefer…"

Yuffie realized what he was doing a moment before he did it and raised her Conformer to ward it off…but she knew it would be no use.

"Sonic Blade!"

The Shadow shot forward with incredible speed, his Keyblade coming up against Yuffie's weapon with quick, unbelievable force. She shuddered, but did not fall, under the first blow, but she didn't even have time to turn to face him as the second came from behind. She was thrown forward, then back as he charged from the front. Then, sliding with cat-like grace, Sora attacked from both sides, bits of dirt and rock flying up in his path.

Yuffie hit the ground, bruised and battered and more tired than she thought possible. She managed to drag her head up and take a look at Sora, who was standing a few feet away, arms limp at his sides and breathing heavily. As Hercules came to help her off the battle floor, Donald handed Sora a Hi-Potion, which he drank down in only a few gulps. It was followed by an Ether and a regular Potion.

Hercules carried her to a small room off the lobby, where she could rest until she had the strength to go back out there. As Herc began to go out, she stopped him with a quiet question.

"Do you think Sora can do it? He's getting so tired."

Herc's eyes grew sad again and he shook his head in unaccustomed helplessness.

"You know as well as I do that he _has _to accomplish this or face a torment that none of us can imagine." He offered her a small, unhappy smile. "And we both know it's not this cup that matters. It's really the match after this one…I still can't believe that guy proposed this, of all things. It may very well destroy Sora instead of helping him."

Yuffie sat on a corner of the bed, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"…I hope he'll be okay."

******

Back on the battle floor, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were readying themselves for the next match. They may not have been able to use a Rest Point between opponents, but they were able to catch their breaths and ask themselves if they were really up for their next fight. This was a time to surrender, if they wanted.

Sora knew that wasn't an option, no matter how badly he wanted to take it as his next opponents were announced.

"Squall Leonhart! Cloud Strife!"

"It's Leon," the dark-haired warrior murmured as he and the cloaked swordsman walked out from the participant's gate, weapons in hand.

Sora slid wary eyes from one to the other, seeing a very bad situation. He knew that if he didn't end this fast they were dead meat for sure. He no longer had the stamina to draw out a battle, as the stored up darkness within him was beginning to run out. There was more out there, he knew, but to reach for it meant something he didn't want to think about. And if he had it would he be able to control it?

_No_, he said to himself, letting his body relax into his battle stance. _I'll find another way. Even though we're fighting, these are still my friends._

Sora might not have been able to feel the most basic of emotions, but he found that he could still know regret; he was actually unwilling to do this, especially if it meant that Yuffie, Leon, or Cloud could get hurt.

"You're hesitating, Sora," Cloud said quietly, moving to the left as Leon went slowly to the right. "That could cost you this fight."

"I know that," Sora responded, signaling for Goofy and Donald to spread out as well.

There was a pause and everything was still as death, then Sora and Cloud started it with a bang, both of them holding their weapons level. They sped across the battle floor at exactly the same time, utilizing the exact same technique. They met somewhere in the middle of the arena, debris flying out around them as their weapons struck against each other. 

Not waiting for the dust to settle, Leon launched himself at Donald and Goofy, the very people he had shared breakfast with that morning. They both managed to dodge and Donald retaliated with a Fira attack, which made Leon dodge in turn. He spun as he did so, bringing his Gunblade up to deflect Goofy's shield, which wasn't entirely successful due to the Dream weapon's shape and size. Goofy was only forced back a bit, giving him the needed space to Charge at Leon.

The dark-haired man was ready for this, though, and did two horizontal slashes, effectively cutting under the knight's defenses. Goofy had to withdraw and pull out a Hi-Potion, Donald coming forward to block Leon off. He was forced to sidestep two rapid spells, but couldn't completely avoid the Gravira orb that came down from above with crushing force. Leon felt his strength dwindle, begin to fade.

He shook his head violently to clear it and raised his Gunblade high.

"Power!"

In the meantime, Sora and Cloud were rushing all over the battlefield, dodging and charging with unbelievable speed, their forms like blurs racing across the arena. Clangs rang throughout the Coliseum, the sound of metal on something that was almost metal. The hollow echo had an almost other-worldly ring to it, matching the battling Shadow's own voice.

It was fitting and totally out of place in this arena.

"Ar-Are you really being threatened by Hades?" Sora rasped, beads of sweat running down his dark skin. 

Cloud paused before he answered, his eerie blue eyes becoming shadowed with weariness.

"Yes."

"How?" the Shadow asked as he Deflected one of Cloud's blows and retaliated with a three-way combo. "What could he possibly do to you?"

"Not me," Cloud answered, avoiding Sora's strikes by crouching down and creating a shield of red/orange lightning. Sora saw this and prepared himself to fly as well.

A black demon's wing tore itself out of the warrior's back, slick with fresh blood, drops of the crimson liquid dripping off the jagged edges. Cloud took to the sky, Sora in close pursuit, faint lines of smoke marking his progress.

"Hades threatened to let the other one have his way, to let him out and completely free of his contract."

The battle became even more dangerous now, the two of them weaving and diving with that same preternatural speed, a deadly ballet augmented by the continual sound of their weapons meeting in powerful strikes. Sora tried to concentrate on the fight and his dwindling energy reserves while still trying to understand what Cloud was saying.

"The other one? Who do you mean?"

Cloud came back down to the ground, landing on his knees, and the wing disappeared in a flash of red/orange lightning. Seeing his chance, Sora dived down from above, Keyblade held in front of him like a spear. Midnight blue energy ran along the edge of the weapon, gathering in strength as he got closer and closer. Cloud looked up and saw his attack. He did not, however, move, not even holding his own blade up to deflect. Sora was surprised by this and tired to pull back, but it was already too late.

"But I think he'll still offer it to you, whether you win this or not. It's what he's decided and I doubt I can stop him."

There was a muted explosion as Sora hit, a dome of black spreading outward from the impact point. Leon was blown back, while Donald and Goofy were amazingly unaffected. The dome pushed against the sides of the arena and, after a tense, still moment, the force field that kept the combatants inside burst into a million points of light, broken by the sheer force contained within the changed Keyblade Master.

Cloud was unconscious when Hercules came to carry him out, his clothes even more tattered than before and a small tickle of blood running down the side of his face and from his mouth. Leon was able to limp out on his own and, as he did so, paused to talk to Sora.

"I…I'm sorry," the Shadow whispered, unable to raise his voice, more tired than he thought it was possible to be. "…I didn't mean to hurt him."

"He won't blame you," Leon replied, taking long, deep breathes to regain his strength. "He knew what he was going up against. Actually, he may be glad that you are this strong. It might mean that you can win against that other one."

"Who is it that you two keep talking about? I don't understand what you mean when you say 'the other one'."

Leon closed his eyes, knowing it would accomplish nothing to tell Sora now. The boy had to face what was coming on his own. It was best and, besides, it was what _he _wanted as well.

The dark-haired man continued to walk, not looking back as he spoke to the Shadow one last time.

"Be prepared…"

Sora looked at the ground already knowing what Leon was going to say and dreading it; mainly because he _knew_, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he did not have the strength needed to finish it.

"…Hades is your next opponent."

******

Whew! Finally done! I'm tired now, since it's almost twelve thirty. I have a World History test first thing tomorrow, so this might be in my best interests. Oh well, at least I can sleep a bit after the test.

I hope that had enough ACTION to satisfy all you hard-core people out there. More comes next chapter, when the gang go up against the god of the underworld and that stupid match afterwards that I just have to put in because it was so ridiculously easy. But then, after the idiotic Rock Titan, comes the _real_ reason I'm holding this tournament.

That chapter comes two weeks from now and I hope all of you can wait for it. It'll contain some theories and ideas that some people might not agree with, but it's how I think and how this fic'll be written. Of course, it might work out better than I'm hoping, so I shouldn't worry so much.

What I really should be doing is getting some sleep, so good-bye for now and, if you're reading any of my other stuff, a chapter of 'Court of Souls' will be out tomorrow

Lat…er…zzzzzzzz….-___-


	10. Fallen

****

AN: As I'm sure many of you have noticed, I posted absolutely nothing yesterday. The reason being, whenever I went to upload a document, said document did not appear. I tried it several times on different computers, but nothing worked. It would say the upload was successful, I would 'click' to continue, buy my chapters weren't there. I'm sorry for the delay, but there was really nothing I could do.

To make up for it, I'll try to finish the Hades Cup this chapter _and _get to that special match afterwards. Not the actual match, but still, something. I wanted to get to my favorite silver-haired villain in anyway, so let's go.

And besides, after that, the story really takes off, the final chapters approaching more swiftly than before. I won't go too in-depth yet, but I am _so _going to enjoy the end (when it gets here, anyway). Oh, and yes, I _did _get the title of this fic from LotR, though I didn't know it at first. I had been trying to think of a title and this had just popped into my head. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd heard it before. Then, I watched the movie again and—viola!—I had my answer.

Onward, and, hopefully, I'll actually be able to post this chapter!

****

Chapter 10: Fallen

The next match came all too quickly, the three-some watching with increasing wariness as Phil was knocked carelessly aside, Hades walking through the main gate with a murderous look on his face. Hercules, standing a bit off to the side, did nothing to stop him, but met Hades' hate-filled glare evenly. They shared this gaze for a moment, then the God's mouth twisted in a smirk and he continued towards Sora and his friends, the smirk becoming wider as he did so. Once he was in the arena, Hercules lowered his head, cast one last, regretful look to the trio and walked out of the battle area, disappearing inside with Phil.

To Sora's mind, this was a very, very bad sign.

"Well, well, well," Hades said with no small amount of glee, the smirk still on his face. "Are you really that scrawny kid I gave a pass to compete all that time ago? It might be just me, but have you changed a little? Maybe it's a new haircut…no, wait, a new outfit, right?"

The God rubbed his chin thoughtfully, the satisfaction practically pouring off him. If Sora hadn't been so tired, he would have taken him out, right then and there.

"Oh, I've got it now; you're not human anymore, are you? No, not human at all, but being a Heartless _does_ suit you. Quite well, in fact. Perhaps if the rest of those fools had brought this about sooner, they wouldn't have had to lose to such a pathetic weakling like you."

"I'm not weak," Sora growled under his breath, becoming angry despite his best efforts not to. "You're the one who's weak; you're stalling, trying to put off this fight as long as possible."

Hades smiled broadly, showing off rows of sharp teeth. "You've got it all wrong. I'd much rather spend my precious time talking to you, _then _beating you to a bloody, black pulp. I've come to finish what you yourself started boy, whether you like it or not."

"What are you talking about?!" Donald yelled, brandishing the Dream Rod threateningly as he came to Sora's side. Goofy said nothing, though he did the same, the Dream Shield held firmly in his grip.

"Are you really that blind?" Hades asked with mock horror. "Your precious Keyblade Master is _lost _and all you have in his place is a freak of a Heartless that will eventually kill you all. I'm sparing you all of that trouble in destroying him now and the two of you along with him."

"Sora's not a freak," Goofy said with utter conviction. "He's our friend and always will be."

Hades looked to Sora as he responded, asking the Shadow himself the next question. "Are you so sure of that?"

Sora did not reply, his midnight eyes downcast and the Keyblade held limply at his side. Hades pressed his advantage, knowing he could break the boy.

"How much more do you think it will take, Sora? How much longer until you lose control and ravage all that you hold dear? And don't tell me it won't happen, because you _know _it will, deep in that stinking place where your weak heart used to be." 

Sora's eyes squeezed shut, remembering what he did not want to remember.

_In the dream, I took his hand._

"You have only to let a little more of the darkness inside and it will take you, completely and forever." 

_I went where he led me, into the dark._

"Then no one will be safe from you. You'll take their hearts without a second thought and I'll be nearby, laughing at your foolishness."

_…and I _wanted _to go._

"You'll be helpless against your own desires and a slave to the power you let inside."

"SHUT UP!!" Sora practically screamed and launched himself forward, almost blinded by rage. Caught off guard, Goofy and Donald rushed to back him up, having no clue as to what Sora was doing.

Hades smiled at this and easily sidestepped Sora's frenzied strike, floating effortlessly above the ground. Sora, wild with anger, went after him, charging across the ground with incredible speed. As a result, the God was savagely assaulted by several blows from the Keyblade, the weapon making a path of darkness in the air. Despite the pain from this, Hades was not worried. For, although the Shadow's power was great, every time he struck out in fury, he let more of the darkness inside.

Like he had said, it was only a matter of time before the it swallowed the boy and then all the worlds would erupt into chaos, caused by the very person meant to be their savior. The irony was almost enough to make Hades laugh out loud.

In the meantime, Donald and Goofy had given up on trying to catch up with Sora, his movements almost too fast for them to follow with their eyes, much less their feet. Their friend looked less human than ever before, his blue eyes glowing red in his dark face, his sharp teeth bared in a terrible snarl. Hades incited him to greater anger, knocking the boy back again and again with fists clothed in fire. One great blow came down, all of Hades highlighted in red, and Sora hit the ground, burns running down the whole front of his body.

His head was thrown back and he made as if to cry out in pain, but the Shadow recovered quickly, vaulting to his feet and resuming his attack, apparently not noticing the bloody smear he'd left on the ground. If anything, this made him faster than before, practically teleporting to Hades and unleashing what had, at one time, been Ragnarok, but had become a swirl of blue, black, and purple energy. The God thrashed under these attacks, unable to retaliate, and Sora finished with a net of deep red energy, lined with black lightening, pulling back and releasing the threads all at once. The streamers honed in on Hades, causing more damage on top of all the previous attacks.

And still, Hades continued to smile, aware of what was coming ever closer.

It dawned on Donald suddenly, what Hades' real plan was. He'd never intended to destroy Sora in the course of his Cup; instead, he would push him over the edge and the Shadow would accomplish what Ansem and his minions had set out to do in the first place. It was a terrible, terrible thing and Donald could not let that happen.

"Sora!"

The Shadow didn't seem to hear him, lost in the maelstrom that was his emotions, a haze of red clouding his vision and a strange buzzing in his ears.

"SORA!!"

All he could discern through his rage-filtered senses was his enemy, mocking and hateful and the target of his fury. Even the increasing pain of from his substantial injuries did nothing to break his concentration, all his being centered on destroying the one that had threatened his existence.

"SORA!! **STOP!!**"

The Shadow knew he was close to ending it, to taking his opponent utterly. It was so simple, so easy to see now that he was letting everything go. Just a bit more and he would let the darkness take his enemy, trapping him in the abyss where all hearts gathered to face oblivion and rebirth.

Sora knew this now and his instinct told him that was how it was supposed to be.

With a burst of power accompanied by a scream of rage that rippled with dark light, a sound more high and full than any human could produce, Sora prepared to finish off his opponent for good. He shot forward, skimming beneath Hades' horizontal pillars of fire, following their path until he could find an opening. It came quickly, the God dropping his arms to prepare for his next attack.

Sora did not even give him a chance to move before he was on him, throwing the Oblivion forwards in a devastatingly powerful Strike Raid, then following behind the blade, so the he could add his own claws to the weapon's attack. Hades staggered under this dual blow and Sora grabbed his Keyblade as it spun back to him, jumping in the air to use gravity's downward pull to add even more strength to his final attack.

The Shadow put all his weight into his shoulders, leaning forward, Keyblade held steady in his right hand while his left was thrown out behind him for balance. He smiled as the weapon came down, no longer caring that the God of Death smiled back at him.

Donald's hands fell limp at his side as the Keyblade came down on the God, winds ripping through the arena as it did so. It was already over and there had been nothing he could do to stop their friend, to free him from the frenzy he had so easily fallen into. Though he resisted it with all his heart, Donald felt himself giving up.

What could they possibly do to help Sora? Was their anything, anything at all, that could free him from the grip the darkness had him in? Donald let his gaze fall, not wanting to see Sora finish off Hades and, against all odds, spotted something on the ground not too far away.

_The Oathkeeper Key Chain lay on the ground not too far away._

Seeing their only chance, Donald ran for it, fighting against the dark-tinged winds that continued to howl around them. He found himself pushed back by the sheer force of it, but Goofy was suddenly in front of him, blocking them with his shield and his own body. He looked back at Donald, smiling with understanding.

"We gotta hurry. Sora's almost gone."

Donald nodded and, together, they pushed forward, coming closer and closer to the Key Chain that miraculously stayed in place. It felt like an eternity before they reached it, but, finally, Donald's hand closed around the delicate charm, feeling the warmth from it. Then, heedless of his own safety, the Wizard spun around and dived into the center of the typhoon, where Sora was continuing his attack on an opponent who had already lost consciousness. Knowing that words could no longer reach their friend, Donald did the only thing he could think of.

He chucked it with all his might at Sora's head, hoping against hope that it would stop him.

Sora felt something light and incredibly warm connect with the back of his skull and, all at once, his rage disappeared. He let his Keyblade fall and turned around, seeing the gift Kairi had given him fall slowly, almost sadly, to the ground. The dark energy disappearing, his eyes going back to what was now their normal color, Sora collapsed to his knees, picking up the Key Chain with shaking fingers.

"What am I doing?" he whispered, pressing the keepsake against his chest, right where his heart used to be. "_What am I doing?_"

He bowed his head, silent sobs racking his body. Donald and Goofy came over while a stone-faced Hercules not-too-carefully dragged the God away, placing their hands on his shoulders. Sora did not move, only pulled in shuddering breaths as he realized how very close he had come. If Donald hadn't thrown the Oathkeeper to him, he would have gone all the way, dragging Hades into a pit too deep to name and following him along for the ride.

He would have lost everything if he had gone on for just a moment longer.

"…Donald…Goofy…"

The two of them bent closer to their friend, concerned etched in the lines of their bodies.

"…Thank you. I…I almost lost it back there. I owe the both of you everything, but I…" Sora almost choked as he tried to get his next words out, holding the Oathkeeper even tighter than before, hanging on to the only semblance of light he had left. "…I don't think I can do this anymore." 

Before Donald and Goofy could recover from their instant, body-freezing shock, a tremor rumbled through the ground, then a second, then a third. The trio looked up, beholding yet another unwanted sight. Stepping over the main wall, far too big to fit through the gate, came a walking mountain, thick arms and legs moving slowly through the air and two heads with gaping mouths of fire swinging back and forth in search of victims. It was the Rock Titan, the last opponent they had to face.

Sora looked up at this new threat and something deep inside him snapped. Still holding the Oathkeeper securely to his chest, he stood, the Oblivion clutched tightly in his free hand.

"I am so tired of all this," he said in a low voice, a dark, angry light in his eyes. "And I won't put up with it anymore!!"

With that, Sora shot straight upwards, flying with that amazing speed, his target one of the Titan's heads. He raised the Keyblade high, black energy gathering around it and, in his hand, the Key Chain shone like a star, his only light now that all other lights had gone out.

"THIS ENDS HERE!"

Donald and Goofy weren't really able to see what happened, so intense was the mix of dark and light, but, when they were finally able to look again, nothing remained of their would-be opponent. There was only Sora, falling slowly, gently to the ground, the Keyblade disappearing as he did so. He hit with a muted thud and the Oathkeeper fell from his limp hand, still shinning dimly.

Hercules emerged from the gate and, without a word, picked the fallen Keyblade Master up, carrying him away from the battlefield. Goofy and Donald followed, possibly more worried than ever, remembering what Sora had said:

_"I can't do this anymore."_

******

Sora awoke in a dim-lighted room, heavy shades drawn to keep out the sunlight. He would have been touched by the gesture, had he the capability to do so. In truth, all he wanted to do was sleep, to cast off all the hardships that clung to him like parasites, draining whatever optimism he had left. This was just too much to handle, too much for him to face.

Even with his friends beside him, he couldn't see this task through. Only Kairi could keep him in the light and she could not accompany him to confront Ansem, as he would most surely lose her if she did. When it came right down to it, there was no hope; not for him, not for anyone.

"It's time for your next match, Sora."

The Shadow looked over at Leon, who was standing just inside the door.

"What do you mean, 'my next match'? I've finished the Hades Cup."

Leon nodded. "Yes, you have. But there's still another match for you to fight in."

Sora looked away, his dark sapphire eyes fixed on a distant point. "No, Leon. I won't fight anymore. I can't, or all of you will be in danger."

Leon walked over to Sora, waiting until the boy looked him in the face before he continued. His expression was hard, but within his eyes was a regret that Sora could certainly understand. It was obvious that Leon didn't want to do this. "You don't have a choice, Sora. If you don't go now, he'll come after you and you'll be forced into a battle with even fewer rules than there are now. And besides, you'll be going this one alone."

With a sigh, Sora stood. "Fine. But this is the last time. After…after it's over, I don't think you'll see me again and I don't want you or anyone to come looking for me."

Then, a resigned, detached emptiness settling on his features, Sora went out the door, walking slowly towards the arena and what he thought would be an easy match. Leon, watching him go, knew better. After a time, Yuffie came in, having just passed Sora in the hall. She went up to Leon and, as if it were the best place for her to be, stood beside the warrior, leaning against him and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Squall?"

"No," he answered quietly and, because they were both unable to do anything for Sora, they simply held each other, hoping that, against all odds, the savior who had become their friend would return.

******

Sora stood calmly beneath the soft purple sky, secretly glad that the evening softened the lines between light and dark. The air felt heavy around him, warm and full of moisture. If it were only a little bit cooler, mist would probably be seeping into the battle arena. A still silence prevailed over everything, the tranquil scene the antithesis of the events that had occurred only a few short hours ago. All sign of the previous battles was removed, the floor of the Coliseum once again immaculate and perfect.

The deceptive peace was what alerted Sora to the fact that this match would be very different from the ones before, but, on some level, he really didn't care. If this was more dangerous then all the others had been, then so be it. If he didn't come back from this, then all the better for his friends. He might die, but the Keyblade would continue to exist and, perhaps, it would find a better master, one who wouldn't give into the darkness so easily.

"You hopeless fool. Do you really believe that?"

Sora's head snapped up, that strange voice having come from above. The darkening sky was suddenly awash with specks of light that coalesced into a bright red crest of intricate patterns, swirls spinning as white energy gathered at its center. A thick beam erupted from that center, ramming into the ground with enough force that Sora was almost knocked off his feet.

He recovered quickly, though, and watched with increasing shock as that light fell away, revealing a tall man dressed completely in black, his long silver hair glinting in the gloom as he slowly got to his feet. The man had one iridescent black wing affixed on the right side of his back, the dark feathers fluttering slightly as he turned to face Sora. Intense emerald eyes met his and the man reached at his side for a sword that was longer than he was tall.

"So, we meet at last, Keyblade Master."

Sora instinctively backed up a step, sensing something about this man that caused the hair to rise on the back of his neck.

"Wh-Who are you?" 

The man smiled and, just before he lunged forward, far faster than anything Sora had ever seen, said:

"I am Sephiroth. I am here to offer you…a choice."

Then, Sora felt the searing pain from Sephiroth's first unbelievable attack and the battle was on. And, as it began, Sora _knew_, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that _this _was the match that would make the difference.

"What choice?"

"…a choice between two kinds of darkness."

Not too far away, a golden-haired warrior watched this and fought to contain his own burning rage.

******

Ooohhh, I really _am _evil, ending the chapter right here. I suspect that I would be lynched if my address were to be known, but, luckily for me, it isn't, so I'll just hide under my bed and wait until next week, when the next chapter, 'One-Winged Angel', will be up. I'm not really sure how long it'll be, but the events that take place will change the course of Sora's future.

As if they weren't already changed enough, eh? Also, there will be a few scenes inspired by some screenshots I saw of Final Mix, where—SPOILER—and—SPOILER—were fighting. I'm sure you all can guess what I mean, so I can only hope my chapter will meet your expectations.

Hopefully, there won't be any more technical difficulties, but we can never be too sure. I would like to say again that, if I state that I'm going to post something, I intend to post it and, if it doesn't come up, it was probably because of events beyond my control. I know I really don't have to explain myself, but I want to anyway, seeing as I'm a nice person and all.

So, see ya later, or as soon as technologically possible! ^_~ 


	11. OneWinged Angel

****

AN: Wow, I _actually _started my chapters early this weekend! Can you believe it? Ryu and Hugo must be good for me. Not only that, but while I'm writing this I'm also watching our recently bought copy of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. I've said it before, but it's worth saying again: it's a wonderful life. Actually, one of these days I need to write a crossover of KH and Harry Potter. Maybe I'll have my Riku and Sora from CoS visit Hogwarts.

Hmm…that is, if they are capable of going there(*Rem-chan's first muse, Ryu, throws a book at her, yelling "You're giving away the end of the fic, you fool!"*).

Er, yes…anyway, I'm glad to be back to _this_ fic. Why? Sora versus Sephiroth! Who wouldn't want to see that? And plus, there's going to be the biggest plot development to date (which I hope turns out well). I fought Sephiroth a few times to get his moves down; I _beat _him too, but only because I was level ninety and using the Ultima Weapon.

But let's put an end to this stalling! On with the fight, which **is **going to have quite a bit of blood. Booyah! .

****

Chapter 11: One-Winged Angel

Thrown back from the force of that very first attack, Sora had to fight to keep his footing, his tail swinging around as he tried to regain his balance. He took far too long, however, and a second strike of the sword ripped his way, connecting squarely with his chest. Luckily, the sword bounced slightly off the Heartless crest, so Sora had time to jump in the air, avoiding a third attack. He flipped around, trying to get behind his silver-haired opponent, but Sephiroth was far too fast for him.

The warrior spun around, shooting forward so quickly he was only a blur, his sword a flash of silver and black in the air. This time, Sephiroth knew not to try for Sora's chest and the Shadow wasn't able to dodge the full strike. A huge gash was torn all down the side of his face, the hair-fine edge of the sword whistling as it passed through the air. 

Sora cried out and, anger rising within him, struck back with his Keyblade, successfully Deflecting the next attack. Sephiroth smirked and jumped back, leaping with unnatural grace to the other side of the arena.

"Let us hope that you can improve even more than that. I _was _hoping for a bit more of a challenge. After all, how often does one see a Keybearer that is a Heartless as well?"

Sora clenched his sharp teeth, his dark eyes flashing. He would _not _let this be a repeat of his fight with Hades!

"Shut up!" he yelled and launched himself at Sephiroth, using his powers so that his feet did not touch the ground, his Keyblade glowing darkly.

Sephiroth's expression did not change and his sword came up in a parry, the sound of the two blades meeting high and loud in the still air. Sora, seeing his chance, unleashed a combo, slashing diagonally, left and right, until Sephiroth faltered and, much to the Shadow's surprise, disappeared.

Sora was barely able to register this fact when an attack came from behind and the back of his vest was reduced to tatters, blood flying in all directions. Sora fell forward, his clawed hand coming out to keep his face from hitting the dirt. He knew Sephiroth would continue his offensive, so Sora let himself Dodge Roll forward, hearing the sword grind into the dirt behind him. 

The Shadow halted himself by digging his claws into the floor, skimming as he spun around with fluid grace and saw Sephiroth coming at him, sword positioned to cut his head from his shoulders. Sora's eyes narrowed, glowing red, and he took a deep breath.

An impossibly loud, lilting scream roared towards Sephiroth, the air distorting as it traveled. The warrior's green eyes widened with surprise as he was blown to the other side of the ring. He did not, however, fall, only readjusted his stance and prepared to attack again. Sora knew he wouldn't be able to use that scream again and leapt out of the way as the dark-lighted sword flew towards him.

Sora managed to jump this time, angling it so that he was above his opponent, slashing down with the Keyblade. He got in as many hits as he could and waited, knowing what Sephiroth would do. Knowing, however, did little to help him as the teleport occurred; but the attack that followed came from the side, a thrust instead of a slash.

The tip of the sword went in several inches before Sora could jump away, his hand immediately going to his side to stop the spurt of dark red liquid. The Shadow could not hold back the inhuman growl that escaped his throat, his white fangs flashing in a snarl. Sephiroth slid out of his stance, brushing off his clothing and looking only a little battered.

"Well, I suppose that is something of an advancement, but you and I are both aware you are holding back."

"So what?" Sora said, trying to control his anger and the darkness that was starting to seethe just beneath his skin. He coughed and felt a trickle of liquid begin to flow from the side of his mouth.

"I mentioned a choice, didn't I?" Silver hair flowing gracefully out behind him, Sephiroth stepped slowly forward, Sora's blood dripping from the blade of his sword. 

"Something about two kinds of darkness," the Shadow replied, blinking to keep his opponent in sight, the blood from that first gashing running down his cheek and onto his neck. "What did you mean?"

"I'm glad you're interested," Sephiroth said before shooting forward again.

Sora jumped once more, but kept himself in the air, going high and throwing his Keyblade downwards in a devastating Strike Raid that left a trail of black smoke in its wake. The fist hit ricocheted off Sephiroth's blade, but Sora, still in the air, caught his Keyblade and sent it spinning back, deep blue energy beginning to glow around it. Sephiroth wasn't able to block this time and took the attack straight on, his impassive expression actually breaking a little. Sora, sensing his chance, multiplied the strikes, going as quickly as possible until the final blow came. 

"Judgement!"

Sephiroth actually hit the ground, his wing flaring out to slow his fall. Sora dived down at him, much in the same way he had dived at Cloud, his battle cry loud in the darkening arena. Silver hair fanning out around him, Sephiroth emerged on his feet, sword traveling in an arc above him. Sora's attack was almost deflected, the Keyblade itself flying off its mark, but the residual energy slammed into the silver-haired warrior.

Sora was thrown off to the side, rolling in the dirt and leaving a bloody smear at the impact site. Sephiroth, however, was still recovering from his attack, so the Shadow got back up as fast as he could, spinning around and slashing at his opponent with all his strength. The warrior staggered under the now more powerful blows, but intense green eyes met Sora's midnight blue ones. 

"Alchemy."

A pillar of fire erupted all around Sephiroth, catching Sora in its fury. The shadow tried to leap clear, but was unable to escape the full force of the flames. It actually knocked him outwards, giving his opponent time to regain his stance. Sora was hit once again in the back, deepening the wounds already there. Breathing hard from the pain, Sora fell to his knees and tried to keep his limbs from trembling.

Sephiroth walked over, his sword lowered, and looked down at the fallen Keyblade Master. His silver hair was disheveled, his skin a little more pale, and a thin trickle of blood was running from the corner of this mouth. Despite this, he appeared pleased.

"Now, about that choice. The darkness in you will win eventually, that much is certain."

"Shut up," Sora spat again, wiping the blood from his face. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"No, you don't, do you?" Sephiroth smirked again, tossing a stray strand of hair over his shoulder. "But what will you do about it?"

Sora struggled to his feet, pulling out a Hi-Potion and tossing it into the air. The glass container burst with the sound of bells and the healing liquid poured over the Shadow, removing the most serious of his wounds, although not completely. The tide of blood streaming off his back stopped, but the flesh was still tender. The cut on his face continued to bleed sluggishly and a dull ache was throbbing outward from his side. Sora knew that his Cure spell wouldn't work, but he didn't want to use another potion when his opponent could see.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at this, fully aware of the Shadow's hesitation. Sora glared at him, Keyblade at the ready.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted, shifting his weight forward. "But why do you care?"

"Because, should you give in to it, all worlds would be destroyed." Sephiroth pointed the tip of his blade at him. "That occurrence would not suit me in the least. I have my own plans for certain worlds and those who dwell on them. To have them wiped from existence is not something I would wish until my business has been completed."

"So you need me to survive, because I'm the Keyblade Master," Sora finished for him, tense and ready for his next attack. "But how is this choice supposed to help me?"

Sephiroth lunged forward, his sword meeting with the Keyblade in a flash of light, then leapt to the left, swinging horizontally. Sora Dodge Rolled out of the way, launching another Strike Raid. The silver-haired man was unable to avoid it and Sora followed along behind his weapon, using his claws as the projectile hit. He cut through black leather, rending pale skin, but that pillar of fire returned, driving him back and scoring burns up and down his arms. Sora caught his returning Keyblade, but found that his magic was drained. He pulled back, reaching for an Ether.

With an almost satisfied look on his face, Sephiroth touched the wound on his torso, his hand coming away bloody.

"There are many kinds of darkness, boy, as there are many kinds of light. That which you have now is _emptiness_, the kind that drives you to take what you need from others. Hence, the times that you have almost thrown yourself upon your so-called friends and ripped their hearts from them."

Sora didn't move, deep blue eyes narrowing at what Sephiroth was saying. "How would you know what I've done?"

Sephiroth shook his head slowly, mockingly. "Your deeds are written clearly on your face. The useless battle you are fighting is evident in the way you move, the way you speak, even the way that you look at me now, trying to hide how close you are to losing that battle. You _will _bend to it, but I can…change the nature of your defeat."

"What are you talking about?" Sora whispered, sensing something in the man, a twisted blackness that both repelled and drew him.

"I have darkness in me as well, but of my own making," Sephiroth crouched a bit, a dark film of energy covering him. "I will offer it to you, if you have the strength to take it. Now…dodge this!"

The silver-haired man erupted into a flurry of motion and lightning fast strikes, ones that Sora had no hope of dodging. The Shadow cried out in pain and anger as small, deep gashes were drawn all over his body, scraps of cloth, darkened further with blood, fluttering around him. It all lasted a few seconds, then Sephiroth ceased his attack, black feathers drifting as he moved. Sora staggered, knees nearly giving out, and glared at the man, his hand tight around the hilt of the Oblivion.

Anger burned in the depths of his midnight eyes and a fear of what might be in store for him, should he take what was presented to him. Sephiroth saw this hesitation and decided it was time to turn up the heat.

"I do not know what would happen to you, but you would not be as the other Heartless are. The void inside of you would be…patched, for the lack of a better word." A rumbling started to sound throughout the arena and blue/white energy gathered around Sephiroth. "You would still tread a very thin line between sanity and madness, but my darkness should last you until your task has been completed. But it is all up to you, whether or not you follow me on the path to oblivion."

Before Sora could react, a stream of light shot up from under Sephiroth, blinding the Shadow for a moment. Then, much to his surprise and shock, meteors with cracked surfaces and cores of rippling fire fell down from above, shaking the ground with their impacts. Sora lunged out of the way as the rain of them thickened, threatening to crush him like a bug. He was agile and could feel the heat of their approach, but, when the ones already fallen started to float, spinning around the arena, there was nothing he could do.

He was assaulted from all sides, the force and pain of it knocking him to the ground.

Sephiroth called the meteors back after a moment and looked to where Sora lay on the dirt, stunned and bleeding. He waited patiently, knowing that the Shadow still had more to give. He wasn't disappointed as Sora struggled once more to stand, this time pulling an Elixir out and tossing it into the air above him. All of his injuries were gone now, but blood stained nearly every part of him and his muscles trembled from the strain.

"Still holding back, are we?

Sora snarled again and pulled his arm back as if to throw another Strike Raid. Sephiroth raised his sword to deflect it, but no attack came. Instead, Sora seemed to have disappeared. Intense green eyes scanned the arena, only noticing the moving shadow on the ground right before Sora emerged from it directly in front of him, Keyblade sweeping upwards in a reinforced uppercut, then changing into a dark-tinged combo.

"Ars Arcanum!" 

His rage amplifying the attack, Sora pounded into Sephiroth, actually holding the Keyblade with one hand while the other, claws extended, did even more damage. Black energy swirled in a typhoon around both combatants, winds tearing throughout the entire battlefield as Sora poured more power into the special attack, not giving his opponent time to teleport away. Sephiroth was driven into the dirt from the strength of Sora's assault and, for several moments, nothing else could be heard but the thunder of blows and Sora's lilting cry of rage.

The Shadow finally retreated, Keyblade hanging limp at his side, and breathing heavily. Sephiroth lay unmoving on the ground, black feathers scattered around him. Sora knew it wasn't over yet and he grabbed another Elixir, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He may have been able to use items to regenerate his magic or wounds, but his true energy now came from the darkness inside. By avoiding the use of most of it, Sora was slowly exhausting himself. Soon, he would no longer have the strength to resist the temptation and then all would be lost.

Maybe…maybe he should take what Sephiroth was offering.

In the meantime, the silver-haired warrior had come to, shaking his head slightly, actually looking dazed. He got to his feet, sword held loosely at his side, and turned eerie green eyes Sora's way. The Shadow swallowed convulsively, not liking what he saw in those eyes. 

"What is your choice, little boy? I haven't all day to play with you."

Sora's eyes widened, then narrowed, and he lunged at Sephiroth again. His opponent merely smiled and lifted a hand, trailing a line of red energy in the air.

"Sin Harvesting."

Sora skidded to a stop and looked up in horror as a red ring appeared above his head. All at once, every bit of strength left his body and his wealth of stored magic drained to almost nothing. Unable to keep himself upright, Sora collapsed to the ground, sucking in harsh breaths. With glazed eyes he was able to make out Sephiroth coming towards him, a small smile on his face. A black-gloved hand grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. He was held eye level, emerald pools that glowed eerily boring into him. 

"I said, what is your choice?"

Fingers squeezed around his neck as Sora tried to answer, his voice a choked whisper.

"…Ye-yes…"

"NO!"

Sora was dropped to the ground as Sephiroth spun to meet Cloud's attack, his slim sword clanging against the huge one aimed his way. The two of them strained against each other, Sephiroth smirking at the sight of Cloud's face, a mask of fury lit by two unnatural blue eyes. They stood there, evenly matched, and lightning began to leap around them, flame orange enveloping Cloud while blue/white danced all over Sephiroth.

"I won't let you do that to him," Cloud growled, eyes burning as he strained to push the other back. "It could destroy him!"

Sephiroth continued to smile, easily keeping the golden-haired warrior at bay even though he was drained from his fight with Sora. "And what he has now will not? Do not test me, child. The boy has made his choice and I _will _give him what he has asked for, whether or not it means his damnation."

Cloud said nothing and concentrated his power, a demon's wing erupting out of his back. After a moment more, the two of them began to lift in the air, a sphere of different-colored lightning nearly hiding them from view. Sora was barely able to register this fact, more concerned with trying to drag in another shuddering breath and comprehend what was needed most.

He was scared, scared of what was being held out to him. He didn't know what would happen to him, how he would be after he accepted that other darkness. How would he fight it? How would he use it? Would he be able to control it? Or would it consume him, as he was being consumed now?

But…if it was the only way…if it could somehow lend him the strength needed to defeat Ansem…shouldn't he take it?

_I have to beat him, no matter what. Nothing else matters…_

Sora got shakily to his feet, inwardly surprised that he was able to do so. He was more exhausted than humanly possible, but then, he wasn't human anymore. Perhaps he never would be again.

_Patch the emptiness…hold me together…like the hearts of my friends, like Kairi…_

He looked upwards, seeing the battle continue between the two incredible warriors, neither giving in, neither backing down. It was amazing and horrifying at the same time. Sora knew that if he didn't do something, one of them would not walk away from this.

_It should last…it should be enough…and, afterwards, it won't mean anything…_

"Cloud, stop!!"

_I only have to be careful. I can't let it consume me; it would only take a little and I would be lost forever…_

"STOP!!"

_I'll be alright, as long as nothing…as long as nothing upsets the balance, I'll be alright._

Cloud jerked back at Sora's harsh yell, lowering his sword and looking down at the Shadow with surprise. Sephiroth merely nodded knowingly, fully aware that the Keybearer had come to his decision. The both of them descended, Cloud's wing disappeared while Sephiroth's folded neatly, the black feathers glinting in the starlight. The two walked over to him, Cloud's concerned and somewhat angry gaze shifting between them. He spoke first, trying to talk some sense into Sora.

"You can't really be considering this. Think of what could happen. You can't trust Sephiroth, no matter what he says or what he offers."

Sora shook his head, taking a step towards Sephiroth but looking to Cloud.

"I don't trust him, but this is the only way. I was so close to losing everything; I can't let that happen again. If I take his darkness, then I will be able to stop Ansem without endangering anyone else. Please, let me do this."

Cloud opened his mouth to protest once more, but stopped, knowing it was useless. Sora had made his choice and nothing he could say would change his mind. All he could do now was watch what he thought was a horrible mistake and try to keep himself from killing Sephiroth where he stood.

The silver-haired warrior was aware of this and laughed inside, making a mental note to deal with the child again, preferably for the last time. But that would come later. Now, his only concern was the Keybearer.

Sora came up to him, stopping barely a foot away. Sephiroth raised a hand, pressing it against the spot where Sora's heart used to be.

"Remember, boy, that it was _you _who made this choice."

There was no flash of dark light, no sound to mark that Sephiroth's darkness, created by his deeds, had been transferred to Sora, but the boy knew it instantly. Intense, horrifying _numbness _settled over his whole body, all feeling washed away as a black torrent coursed through him. His form began to pulse, ripples of dark power oozing off his skin at every beat. The distant ache that said he _should _have been feeling incredible pain shuddered through him, shaking the core of who and what he was.

Though there was no sensation, he fell to the ground, convulsing from the wrongness of it, his Heartless instincts telling him that this was changing something that should not be changed.

Cold joined the dull throb and his skin actually began to crack, lines of bright blue shining through. As he continued to thrash, pieces of his black skin began to lift off him, dissolving as it drifted away into the air. His tail withered away, his hair lightening and nearing its original earth brown, though not quite. The claws on his hands disappeared and, as more of the black broke away, human skin appeared beneath it, pale but nearly the same as it used to be.

All at once, Sora threw back his head, his mouth yawning open in a silent scream and he was lost in a brilliant flash of blue/white light tinged with black smoke.

After an eternal moment, the light faded away and Sora fell once more, unconscious and vulnerable, the Keyblade laying at his side. He looked human again, though his form was paler than it used to be and his hair was still a shade darker. He wore nothing, as he had fabricated his clothes from the darkness that had enveloped him before. Cloud walked over to him, removing his cloak so that he could cover Sora's exposed body. He noted with some sadness that the tips of the boy's ears were still slightly pointed and, as he breathed, Cloud could see that his teeth were still unnaturally sharp.

But, what seemed worst of all, there was a pattern of scar tissue, stretched and red, on his chest in exactly the same shape as the Heartless symbol.

Sephiroth breathed slowly, drained in a way he couldn't name. After watching Cloud wrap the boy in his cloak and lift him in his arms, he nodded once and turned away, his task completed. He had done all he could and now the fate of the Keybearer was out of his control. What came next would be up to the boy himself and whether or not he could keep the wavering balance that had been established within him.

Cloud's glaring eyes followed Sephiroth as he left the arena, but he curbed his impulse to attack the man while he was weakened. Sora needed him now and he would be damned if he left him just lying here. With a resigned, defeated sigh, Cloud headed for the other exit, knowing that Sora's friends awaited him anxiously in the lobby.

Now, if only he could think of what to tell them, of how to explain all that had happened.

Held safely in the warrior's arms, Sora slept, oblivious to all things, the Keyblade still clutched tightly in his hand and Kairi's lucky charm still around his neck, both reassuring weights that he refused to let go of.

He would need them, in the times to come.

******

Not really sure what I should say. I hope that this development is believable. I knew Sora couldn't stay the same way that the others were, or else it would be far too easy for Ansem to take him. But Ansem will still try though, so our hero better watch out. Things will only get tougher from here.

Next chapter has the trio returning to Traverse Town and dealing with this major change in Sora. The world of the Heartless will be discovered and they will be faced with a decision: go or don't go? Not only that, but some big scenes with Sora and Kairi, which promise to be good.

I can't wait to see you there. ^_^


	12. Maybe Love

****

AN: It's the last day of my vacation, a little late in the evening, but there's actually nothing else I'm going to be doing while typing. Maybe I'll finish a bit earlier than usual; I can hope anyway, since going to bed at a reasonable time has been something quite difficult to do recently. ^_~

This chapter is, basically, the aftermath. There will be a bit of review stuff, a nice, big scene with Sora and Kairi, and a lot of me harassing my muses to make sure everything stays clear and true to what I'm trying to get across. The BIG stuff is growing steadily closer, with only seven more chapters and an epilogue after this. I don't want to give too much away, so on with the here and the now and—probably—a great deal of emotional runarounds.

Oh, and the music excerpts are from _My Last Breath_, by Evanescence (they kick ass). 

****

Chapter 12: Maybe Love

_"I sure have been asleep a long time, haven't I?"_

"Yeah, but you haven't been here the whole time. Where were you?"

"I don't know. I can't really remember anymore."

It was dark, but not overly so. There was not a shred of light, but the promise of it was evident in everything that wasn't there. It was difficult to explain, but, after what felt like ages and ages, he really didn't care anymore.

If this was how things were, than so be it.

"You shouldn't let things slide so much. You'll have to stand up for yourself sometime."

"…I guess you're right. But, it's hard, you know?"

"Not really."

"…heh, I suppose you wouldn't."

It was quiet, too, with just a few muffled sounds now and then that were a little like breathing. Though a bit distracting, he didn't mind it so much. It made him want to sleep, actually, and rest his weary mind. So much had been happening lately, he didn't know if he wanted to wake up or not.

If he did wake up, he would have to admit that he had actually done it, that he had let himself become something that was neither human nor Heartless, but an odd mix of the two.

"You'll have to wake up eventually, Sora. They need you."

"Yeah, but…I don't know if I can stand the way I'll be." A soft sigh, echoing forever in the dark. "I never expected this would happen to me."

"Same here. I just wanted to get out, to see new places and…to share it."

"Really?"

"…really. I think I wouldn't have wanted to go so much if there hadn't been anyone to go with me." A laugh this time, accepting and incredibly sad. "I guess my dream's not possible anymore. But…it would have been nice."

"Yeah."

More quiet, in which they simply rested and waited and counted down seconds that didn't exist. After maybe a thousand, Sora spoke again.

"How can you be here? I have no idea where I am, but you've somehow made it here with me."

"You've got it backwards. **You're **the one who shouldn't be here and **I'm **wondering how we can talk like this."

"Maybe it's him."

They paused and looked without seeing to a patch of gold that wasn't really there. A small person sat in that patch, still and calm and concentrating on something just beyond them. He'd been there all along, watching and listening with a smile that neither of them could see.

"I think it is."

Movement in the dark, mental instead of physical, since Sora had no body here with which to move with.

"I better go. I can't put if off forever. I just wish…I wish Kairi didn't have to see me like that. It's like I let her down, somehow."

"You did your best, Sora, and…she knows it. Now, go back and finish all this. You're really the only one who can now."

A nod and swifter movement, getting farther and farther away.

"Thanks, but…Riku, I wish you could come with me."

"I know Sora, I know…I wish I could, too."

******

Kairi knew it the moment it happened. Sora was awake, laying quietly in his room without making a sound. She stopped what she was doing, surprising Aerith as the training staff fell from her hands and her perfect blue eyes shifted to the door of the Small House. The two of them, monitored by Leon, had been training, Kairi having asked the older woman to help her, just in case she needed to fight. Aerith had agreed, although she secretly didn't want it to come to that.

But, when Sora hadn't woken up even after the fifth day had passed, hope and fighting spirit had been in short supply.

"Kairi? What is it?" 

The young girl motioned to the two of them, pulling the front door open and running inside.

"Sora's awake."

Both of them fought off surprise as they followed, though they should have known. Of course Kairi would be in tune with Sora, even after all that had happened. Even when he was still without a heart, his bond with her was stronger than anything, stretching through the dark to keep him at least near to the light, close enough so that he could keep his sanity and his courage.

Everyone who knew him was more grateful than they could say.

Cloud was standing up against the wall next to the door to Sora's room, keeping the guard he had set up almost a week ago. He didn't budge as they approached, but his eerie blue gaze went immediately to Aerith and, though it was very difficult to tell, that icy wall softened to a pool of warmth, in which was a gentle, relieved emotion. It was faint, maybe, but real.

It was sweet, too, and, despite everything, Kairi hid a smile.

"I think he's awake," she said to Cloud as she stopped just outside the door. "I think it would be better if I went first."

Though he didn't look too happy about it, Cloud nodded his concession, letting Kairi pull the door open and disappear into the dark, inner recesses. Clear, cool starlight was filtering through the single window, a soft breeze crisp with the smell of the city teasing her senses and causing the gauzy curtains to rustle. Sitting just under the stream of light from the window, slumped slightly forward, was Sora, wild, spiky hair that was darker than it used to be framing innocent eyes that were darker than they used to be, too.

"…hey, Kairi," he said softly, smiling with sharpened teeth. "How long have I been asleep?"

(_Hold on to me love…_)

"Almost six days," she answered and sat next to him on the bed, the springs protesting with muffled squeaks. "I was starting to worry."

"Sorry about that," he replied and ran a normal-seeming hand through his hair, the pale skin of his arm momentarily flashing in the light from the window behind them. "I hope you didn't worry too much."

(_You know I can't stay long…_)

Kairi shook her head and scooted a bit closer to him. "No, I couldn't. I knew you would come back, no matter what."

He looked down at the faded jean shorts he was wearing, borrowed from Leon. Idly, he fingered a rip in material, pulling several red threads loose. "I wish I had that kind of faith in myself."

(_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid…_)

Looking into his dark blue eyes, Kairi placed a hand over his, stilling his nervous movements. "Why?"

He glanced at her askance, his smile changing to a broken grin and his other hand came up to rub the scar on his bare chest, the tight red tissue a testimony to all that he was, all that he had let himself become. "I may be alright now, but I don't know for how much longer. I have to stop Ansem, _soon_, because this won't last for very long."

She said nothing, knowing what he said was the truth. But she could comfort him, if nothing else, and leaned into him, her cheek on the pale skin of his shoulder. He looked over at her, surprised, but did nothing to dissuade her. Both their hands came together, his in hers and hers in his.

(_Can you hear me?_)

"You'll be able to do it," she stated softly, her eyes closed. "I believe in you."

"I know."

They just sat that way for a long, long time, neither speaking, neither moving. Kairi let her breathing slow, wanting to stay in this moment forever. The times she'd just been able to sit with Sora, not saying or doing anything, could be counted on one hand without using all her fingers. It was wonderful, and sad, all at the same time. Everything would be over soon; while Sora had been asleep, Cid, Donald, and Goofy and discovered a new world. A planet that wasn't a planet, situated in the center of a violent vortex and drawing towards it all things, dark and light and pieces of lost and forgotten worlds.

The three of them had appropriately named it The End of the World.

"Sora, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

(_Can you feel me in your arms?_)

The boy looked to her, midnight eyes meeting brilliant sapphire that had once closely resembled his. There was small smile on Kairi's face and an unreadable emotion in her eyes. Her hands tightened around his and she trembled a little, the movement running through him in small tremors.

"I wanted to the last time you were here, but you were too tired." She laughed. "I wanted you to be awake, but now, I'm not too sure."

(_Holding my last breath…_)

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, confused. On some level, he knew he should be feeling something, realizing what was going on, but, of course, he could not. "I don't understand."

"I'm worried about what you'll say," she answered with complete conviction, her voice soft but her words clear and focused. "It took me a long time to know exactly what I was feeling, but now I'm sure."

(_Safe inside myself…_)

Sora tilted his head, not knowing why that place where his heart used to be had started to ache, the pain of loss keener than before now that he needed it back more than anything. Kairi's lucky charm was warm against his chest, trying to assuage the pain, but there was nothing to be done for everything else. He was lacking now, and the patch of living darkness over the pit of emptiness was only meant to contain, not to heal. 

It seemed wrong, but it was all he had left.

"…I'm pretty sure I love you."

(_Are all my thoughts of you…_)

The breeze picked up suddenly, the silver-tinged air whispering over their skin and pulling lightly at wisps of their hair. There was little sound except for the drip, drip, drip of a gutter on the next roof over and an occasional electric snap from the neon display in the courtyard. The Third District door swung back and forth, hinges creaking, someone having forgotten to lock it in their haste to make it to the First District.

Sora said nothing for a moment, trying to understand, but his arms went around Kairi's shoulders, pulling her closer. He buried his face into her hair, a small part of his mind noting that she smelled faintly of paopu fruit, even after all this time.

"…Kairi…" he murmured into the dark red strands. "…I'm sorry."

(_Sweet raptured light…_)

"What do you mean?" Her cheek came to rest against his collar bone and her arms wrapped loosely at his waist. "Why should you be sorry?"

His arms trembled and she felt his shuddering breath against her neck. "Because…because I can't love you back. Kairi…Kairi, I don't have a _heart!_ I can't…it's impossible for me to even remember if I loved you before." He paused and she felt more than heard him choke back a sob. "I can't even tell you if I'm happy or not…I…I'm just so…_empty._"

His whole body shaking now, Sora held her closer, wanting her light and strength to creep inside him and chase the darkness away. Kairi, knowing this, held on tighter as well, feeling as though they were at the edge of a cliff and that he was already teetering at the brink with nothing but her hand to hold onto.

(_It ends here tonight…_)

"It's just so hard," he whispered, starlight softening the hurt engraved on his face. "The darkness is so vast; I never thought it could be so strong. But it's more than that; it's the _knowing _that eats at me. I've lost everything and every moment that goes by it just gets worse."

Kairi shook her head, her vision beginning to blur but refusing to let it come to that before she comforted Sora. He needed her now more than ever and she would never leave his side, heart or no heart. He was _Sora _and he meant more to her than anything.

"Don't let it win," she murmured in return, one slender hand rising to his neck. Her fingers moved back and forth, soothing the terrible, ridged tension and warming flesh that was now naturally cool and still. "Remember what my grandma said in her story? That the true light sleeps within the darkness?"

(_I know you can hear me…_)

"And that when a door to the innermost darkness opens, the true light will return. Maybe…maybe you'll be able to face that door and find the light she was talking about. It might even be easier the way you are now, since you know exactly where every light is."

Sora breathed deeply, now almost used to the fact that his physical heart did not beat, cold and dormant within his chest. He pulled slightly away from Kairi so he could look her in the face, seeking the truth he knew to be there.

"Do you really think so?"

She smiled for him, glistening eyes made all the more beautiful by the gentle shine of the perpetual light from the few stars remaining in the indigo sky.

(_I can taste it in your tears…_)

"Of course. And you should listen to me, Sora; I _always_ knowwhat I'm talking about."

The Keybearer laughed softly at her commanding voice and she smiled in return. He continued to laugh and his shoulders shook, tears of perfect silver running down his cheeks. He didn't understand why he was crying and laughing at the same time. It was instinct and a forgotten feeling that had somehow survived inside the darkness he had become.

_Maybe…maybe this is my love…_

"You can do this," Kairi assured him as she drew him close again, face pressed against his neck so that he couldn't see her own tears, a mixture of happiness and regret. Happiness that she could finally be with him like this, and regret that he couldn't feel the love she had for him. "I know you can."

(_Closing your eyes to disappear…_)

"When you say it, I can believe it's true," Sora said, voice broken with an emotion drawn over the impossibly vast abyss, from wherever his heart was, rapidly fading in the dark. It came because she was here, her heart lighting a path for him to follow. "They found the world of the Heartless, didn't they?"

"Yes," she answered. "You'll…you'll have to go. And you won't let me come with you, will you?"

He nodded his head, knowing this to be more true than anything. "You _have _to stay here, Kairi. If he took you away, I don't know what I'd do. I _can't _let that happen."

(_You pray your dreams will leave you here…_)

"I understand," she whispered as two tears fell from her eyes and onto his chest, directly in the center of the crest burned into his skin. The droplets instantly disappeared. "But you have to remember…wherever you go, I'm always with you."

Sora nodded, feeling the charm against his chest grow warmer, its gentle strength beating like a heart. It was a part of her, a part of him, tying them together with love and remembered love. As long as he had this whenever she wasn't near, he would be alright. The balance within him would be maintained and Ansem would never win.

"I'll remember, Kairi," he breathed. "I don't think it's possible for me to forget."

(_But still you wake and know the truth…_)

"I'm glad," she whispered and, knowing it was somehow right, lifted her head. He lowered his in response, his mind telling him what he should do and the faint, distant echo of his heart gathering enough strength for this one moment. It would have to last him throughout all the dark times to come. Those trapped in that far away place along with his heart knew this too, and lent their own light to his, even though one of the two wasn't sure how much good he could be.

_…please Sora, be happy…you deserve it…and …I'm sorry…this is all my fault…_

The kiss was gentle, a faint touch meant only for comfort and protection from the dark. Sora could know nothing more than that, but it was enough for him. Even if it had been more, he couldn't have understood it.

(_No one's there…_)

A small Shadow, its yellow eyes not its own, leaned against the wall outside, just beneath the window. It had been there the last six days, unnoticed as it watched and listened to the creature the Keybearer had become.

_"How sweet. This is far better than I could have hoped for."_

Ansem chuckled, the sound actually carrying over the connection so that some small part of it drifted through the Third District. He had been aware of everything that had occurred concerning Sora, following his fights at the Coliseum and his sleep that was not sleep. The developments were intriguing and sometimes unexpected, bringing a kind of excitement that he had not known since he had first opened the Keyhole at Hollow Bastion, leading the Heartless to the core of his world.

_"Enjoy your freedom while you can, boy. Very soon, you'll be back where you belong."_

(_Say goodnight…_)

******

Hmm, somehow I get the feeling that that didn't come out quite right. But I'm not really sure what the problem is, so I can only hope you all still enjoyed that at least a little. I'll try and do better next time.

And what exactly is next time? Well, Sora and co. head to The End of the World, where all the major plot developments will take place, as well as more action, since you actually **have **to fight to get to where you need to be in the game. You could say that it's the rising action, which will last 'til chapters 17, 18, and 19; those are, obviously, the climax ones (English is good for you).

Of course, that estimate may change, since I'm always revising my outline (I'm currently thinking of combining chapters fifteen and sixteen). As a matter of fact, I'm trying to get to a certain chapter of this more quickly, since I'm have a… 'surprise' in store for a friend of mine. (*Ryu and Hugo, being the rebellious muses that they are, jump Rem-chan before she can blab any more. After many threats of bodily harm, they allow her near the Keyboard, which is the less well-known partner to the Keyblade.*)

…so this is what happens when I drink three glasses of iced tea in one night. Heh, I better go before my sugar rush _really _kicks in. o_O

See ya next week!


	13. Approaching Destruction

****

AN: I've been pretty lazy this weekend. It's already almost seven Sunday night and I'm just starting the first chapter I need to get done. Oh well, there won't be that many chapters of anything this coming week, at least after Wednesday. Why? I'm taking the TAKS tests on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. I need to study and get a lot of sleep the night before, so, if anyone is reading my other fics, expect only one chapter of each this week.

Announcements aside, this installment is something of a filler. I'm getting through areas that I just can't skip and introducing how the new Sora fights, and, probably, how he thinks as well. The flashbacks, you know? There will be foreshadowing of course, but one of the really big events doesn't happen 'til next chapter, which--SURPRISE--will be out this Saturday (I'll more than likely post it from eleven to one, Central time).

Onward!

****

Chapter 13: Approaching Destruction

It was unlike anything the three of them had ever seen. No world could be as vast or empty as this, so quiet yet so full of silent menace. It could be considered beautiful, the landscape--if one could call it that--in stunning shades of mauve and blue, violet with pure streaks of white out into the distance. Pieces of white and blue rock, soft and sturdy all at once, were littered here and there, the largest near that far-off core of white. Occasionally, an orb of darkness would drift down from the sky, passing easily through ground that had to be some kind of liquid, judging from the way it rippled and moved, hiding its own black light.

Sora had never felt so comfortable anywhere else in his life. And it bothered him. A lot. But, after his time in the darkness of non-sleep and those six more days of recovery with Kairi, it had ceased to matter to him. He had his light, no matter how small, and he would hold onto it as long as this took.

"Wow, would ya look at his place?" Goofy said with awe, glancing around with a hand shielding his eyes. "How big do ya think it is?"

"Who cares?" Donald muttered, arms crossed. "We need to get going."

Sora nodded in agreement, but hesitated, still standing on the small island that contained the Rest Point and their only way off this world. His friends paused as well, waiting for him. They knew that this wouldn't really begin until Sora himself was ready, when he chose for it to start.

But that didn't mean they couldn't help him a little to get to that point.

"Don't worry, Sora," Donald said in a parental voice. "We've come this far together and we can go the rest of the way."

"We believe in you," Goofy stated simply, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I know we'll be able to stop Ansem and put everything to rights."

Sora smiled, mouth closed so as to hide his sharp teeth. It was habit now, after walking through Traverse Town. 

_"Are you sure you're ready for this, Sora?"_

The Keybearer nodded.

"Ready or not, I have to go out sometime, Kairi. But…you'll stay with me, right?"

Kairi smiled, "Of course."

Sora shakily returned her smile, checking himself over one last time. He'd had to garner completely new clothes, since the ones he had been wearing had apparently disappeared forever. Long, somewhat baggy red pants with too many pockets; they had been the only pair near to his size, tucked away in some obscure corner of the Suits and Dresses shop storage room. A long-sleeved white shirt of some light, gauzy material, a hood extending from the low collar with the crisscrossing ties over his chest had been his next find, given by an understanding citizen.

Although, the collar had not been so low as to expose the tight scar on his chest that still ached from time to time with dark, unwanted power.

Shoes and gloves had been found at the Boots and Shoes store, though the gloves had been for the janitorial staff. The shoes were different from his old pair, smaller with a single zipper running from just behind his toes to maybe two inches above his ankle. The soles and sides were black, while a stripe of yellow surrounded the zipper as it disappeared into his pants. Sora, when he saw the gloves for the first time, had thought they were ironic. Dark blue with the stitches in white, the ends did not quite cover his palms, almost exactly the same in shape as Riku's.

Had he been capable of it, he would have laughed out loud.

"Okay, let's do this," he said to Kairi and, together, they went out into the Third District.

"Then let's do this." Sora declared and walked out into the vastness, footsteps sounding with something that was a cross between a splash and a squish. "Before I lose my nerve."

The obvious goal would be the patch of white light, no more than a hundred yards in the distance, but after going forward a small ways, the three of them came up against an invisible barrier. Surprised, Sora stared hard at the air in front of him, but could detect nothing.

"That's weird," he said lightly. "I wonder what's causing it?"

Donald just shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? Let's just go around it."

Still pondering, Sora followed after the wizard as he headed to the right, obviously using one of those floating pieces of rock as a goal. For some reason, the Keybearer could not shake off his sense of disquiet. There had to be a purpose behind those barriers, but what? This world may have looked chaotic, but he had the suspicion that it was meant to be that way, a counterpoint to the order of other places.

He knew better than anyone that there were opposites to everything; joy and sadness, hope and despair, night and day, dark and light.

Sora himself was a contradiction now, made of opposite forces and treading a very thin line between them. But, his confidence in himself had grown, out of necessity and the kindness of others. Aerith had been so understanding, of both his and Kairi's situation, helping the both of them; Sora, adjusting to how careful he needed to be of his new strength and Kairi, teaching her how to defend herself, not only with physical abilities but with whatever magic she had affinity with. Cure and Aero had been easy for her to learn, but, surprisingly, so had the more complex Stop and a couple Sora himself didn't know, Water and Reflex. Aerith had even promised to further Kairi's magical education while Sora was away, so that she could show off to him when he got back.

He had not been able to find it within himself to tell them it might be otherwise.

_There had been Heartless in the Third District, of course, but they had both been prepared for them. Sora heard them appear as he and Kairi went down the steps, the strange warping sounds of Darkballs forming and a streaking pitch that marked the appearance of a Defender. As one, they stopped to peer around the corner and saw the Heartless that were already heading in their direction, the four Darkballs dangerously close._

They nodded once to each other, Sora reining in his abstract concern, and got ready for battle.

Crouching low, the Oblivion Keyblade appeared in his hand with a dark flash of light, while Kairi held tightly to the short staff Aerith had given her. She may have been a novice at battle, but Sora had seen how much being able to fight meant to her. Kairi still remembered how helpless she had been against the call of darkness, how the only thing she had been able to do as their world was being destroyed was follow that call. 

So, despite his better judgement, Sora had said he would let her fight with him in Traverse Town, to protect him if need be. They both knew it wasn't really the Heartless she was protecting him from.

It was himself.

Sora spun upwards, ripping into the nearest two Darkballs. Both of them staggered back, their strength depleted by more than half, and Sora swept past them, using Vortex to close in on the slow-moving Defender. He purposely left them for Kairi to finish and, after a moment's hesitation to assure herself she was ready for this, she did. Legs made strong by constant swimming carried her high in a leap, arms honed by rowing a boat nearly everyday of her life powering the one-handed twirl of her staff. The Darkballs burst into nothing, the smoke obscuring her vision slightly as she came back to the ground.

She was almost crushed by the Defender Sora was still dealing with, having been distracted by the other Darkballs. Managing to jump out of the way, she retaliated with a hopeful spell, trying to keep her focus in the midst of battle, where it was slightly more difficult then just standing and listening to Aerith's quiet instructions.

"Water!"

A small but powerful stream of water shot from the end of the staff, the blast a little shaky but going just the same. She had aimed upwards from the ground, going through and behind the Defender's shield. Though not powerful enough to destroy the Heartless, her magic did knock it back into Sora's waiting combo. Getting to her feet as quickly as possible, she went around behind Sora, pausing to brush her hand along his arm, doing what was really _needed right at that moment._

Because, as he fought, the emptiness inside him strained against the hot, violent darkness given to him by Sephiroth, which held the void in check. It was a war within him, but by staying near and in contact, her light ceased the fighting and brought peace.

They had only gone a few steps when a huge ball of darkness, far larger and quicker than the others, came down on top of them. Sora tried to jump away, but he, Donald, and Goofy were instantly transported to another place. It was like a small clearing within tall, blue and white stones, snow-like material beneath their feet and glass walls separating them from similar clearings. A new kind of Heartless was waiting for them, large and humanoid with textured purple skin and wide shoulders, small wings keeping them impossibly airborne and wielding broadswords as they swooped down.

Sora knew what they were without even activating his Scan ability. He knew what every Heartless was now, artificial or natural, powerful or weak. Although he consciously had no idea where this knowledge came from, something deep within himself was completely aware of the connection he still felt with them and continued refusing to except it.

The Invisibles launched spinning streaks of red light, numerous projectiles from nearly all directions. Sora High Jumped to avoid them while Goofy and Donald Glided to the left and right. He Glided as well, diving towards the nearest Heartless with his arm already moving. Knowing how strong these new enemies were, he put more than physical power into it, baring, for just a moment, gleaming fangs.

He struck six times before the Invisible realized what was happening and retaliated with its own attack, swinging the broadsword in a wide arc while simultaneously spinning around in the air, moving so that Sora didn't have time to finish it off. He took several blows along his side and back, the force of them shuddering throughout his entire body. Sora's eyes narrowed and a shine of purple and black rippled along his arms, striking against the white of his shirt.

Even as they fought a desperate battle, Donald and Goofy saw this. But, by this time, they were used to it. After all, they'd watched him learn to control it the last few days, monitored carefully and constantly by Leon and Cloud. The energies within the Keybearer were immense and, the first couple of times, it had taken both of the warriors to weaken him so that Kairi could get close enough to calm the storm of darkness.

Sora flipped over, staying airborne so that his feet came down on the Invisible's head, although he was careful not to come in contact with the razor-sharp horns. The Heartless didn't expect that and Sora followed up with another combo, dancing through the air and just out of its reach. The Invisible was gone in seconds, body dissolving in a haze of dark smoke. Sora wasted no time and turned to his friends, surrounded by the rest of the Heartless.

Almost without thought, he lowered the Oblivion, tensing his muscles and his power for a new twist on the Strike Raid he'd fashioned on the fifth day of his training. After a moment's concentration, he threw the Keyblade from his side, moving upwards for increased power but releasing it before it could get the leverage to go really airborne. It went around far, spinning in a nearly perfect circle while blue, black, and purple energy ran along its every line. All the Invisibles were driven back as one, all injured by the Keyblade as it either went away from or towards Sora, although it didn't even touch Donald and Goofy.

Sora caught it easily as it came back and, with a smile of sharpened teeth, sent it around once more. This time, the Heartless knew to move, so only three of the remaining six were destroyed. Donald took advantage of this and used a recently learned spell, given to him by a more than gracious Hades after he had been so badly defeated.

"Thundaga!"

Huge bolts of lightning cascaded all around them, Goofy and Sora unharmed as two of the three caught the worst of it, bursting into nothing as the powerful spell ripped through them. Goofy finished off the last one, Charging into it as it tried to recuperate from the loss of its fellows. As its remains drifted off into the air, the three of them gathered in the middle of the clearing, Sora landing gracefully as the black light disappeared from his body. Absentmindedly, a hand rubbed his chest, where an ever-present ache had intensified, awakened by the battle and the destruction. It was nothing, though, compared to how it had been before and, besides, the Oathkeeper remained around his neck, a constant light and warmth that anchored him. So, even as he tried to assuage the slight pain, he thought of Kairi and was comforted.

_They didn't wait for the other Heartless to show up. Jogging, Sora and Kairi entered the First District, hoping to get something to eat at the small café next to the item shop. It had only been a little while ago that the small okonomiyaki stand had been set up, some new arrival from another world having no other place to go and no other thing to do for a living. Despite all that was going on, Kairi wanted to try it and, hopefully, with Sora to keep her company._

Though he had no idea what okonomiyaki was, Sora still knew it had to be the best if it was what Kairi wanted. It was strange, how anything seemed good if it concerned her. Even after what had happened the night he'd woken up, he still didn't understand how he could need her so much, think of her so much, when he didn't even have a heart.

But, as he followed her to the tables set up on the other side of the courtyard, he decided that he didn't care.

"Hey, isn't that the Keybearer?"

"…yeah, I think it is. But what happened to him now? The last time I saw him, he was a Heartless."

"Oh, I heard about that. I didn't believe it."

"Then you should've talked to me. I was there when they brought him in, both times. First, he didn't look no different than those shadows, except maybe a little bigger. Then, he was more like a person, but with all black skin and red clothes. I tell you, he gave me quite a fright."

"…hmm, but he looks okay now. Maybe it was someone different you saw."

Listening to this with his acute hearing, Sora couldn't help but be pleased. Though he hadn't told anyone, he had been afraid to come out here; not because of the other Heartless, but because of the way the people would look at him. Fear, disgust, maybe even hatred, those reactions had all been bouncing around in his head when Kairi had suggested they go out.

"Wow," Kairi said happily, breathing in the heavily scented air. "That smells great. Come on, let's get a table!"

Sora was pulled along, a somewhat bewildered look on his face. This didn't seem to be the time to be so happy or excited, but he couldn't really judge. If she felt, then he had no place in contradicting her. Maybe this **was **the time to be happy, before he had to go and probably never come back. Maybe he should let her be as happy as she could, to enjoy herself as much as she was able. They'd never really done anything before where it was just the two them, so this was rare and welcome opportunity.

So, it was no problem for him to let her heart fill with joy and try to remember what it had been to feel that himself.

They paused near the stand, watching the young man work his magic on the wide, shallow skillet that curved upwards at the end, almost like a bowl. The two of them had never seen anything like it and watched with interest as the cook added another customer's ingredients to the concoction. It was flat, like a pizza, but the ingredients went mostly inside it with a few spices on top, all fried with as little or much oil as the customer wanted.

Needless to say, many people sought out this young and delighted chef for the simple variety it added to monotonous, every-day life that mostly included waiting and living in fear of the moment when the Heartless would take this long fought-for world.

Sora and Kairi sat at a table to wait their turn, Kairi with her hand on Sora's to lessen the impact that so many hearts had on him. It wasn't that he was to the point where he would wildly attack people; it was more where the constant comparison of the darkness within himself and the light of others drove him away to a safer place, either physically or mentally. Sora breathed deeply, willing himself to relax even as that ache continued, not nearly gone even as Kairi lent him her strength.

"Can I help you?"

The two of them looked up at the cook who had actually come up to them to take their order. Little did they know, he was actually excited to see them. He'd been watching the both of them since they had come into the First District, wondering if Sora could be the one all the townspeople were talking about. He may have been a new arrival, but he was just curious as the next person.

This boy in the white and red just had _to be that famous Keyblade Master._

"Sure," Kairi answered since Sora now preferred to talk a little less. "We'd like fish and mushrooms in ours, with egg and cheese if you have it."

"Yes, yes I do. Anything else?"

Kairi smiled, a beautiful thing that caught Sora's attention and held it, even though he wasn't sure why.

"Would it be strange to ask for fruit? Anything tangy would do."

"I have a small supply of pineapple that might be good." The cook smiled as he started to back away and, to be polite, Sora smiled as well.

The cook instinctively gasped, dropping his little order booklet, and it was then that Sora decided he would smile with his mouth closed from now on.

The three of them were pretty tired by the time they reached the core of white, having faced more Invisibles, another new type called Angel Stars, and two Behemoth's before finally navigating their way through the unseen barriers. Sora paused at the event horizon, resting his somewhat weary arms as the Oblivion disappeared back inside of him. Goofy took it a little further, plopping down on the ground while the more prideful Donald remained standing, though he wouldn't have minded his own spot on the strange, solid liquid.

"I don't think there'll be much more like that," Sora said, wiping some sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. "But, if there are, maybe we should avoid them."

Donald just grunted while Goofy nodded in agreement. They knew they could put in more effort if they needed to, but it was really Sora who needed to conserve his strength. In the final battle, everything would depend on him and whether or not he would be able to stop Ansem without letting the darkness take him. Sora was far more in control than he had been, but Donald and Goofy still worried about their friend.

It would be terrible to lose him and all the good he had brought into their and other's lives.

Flexing his shoulders experimentally, Sora turned to his friends. "Well, you guys ready?"

"Of course," Donald stated and, with apparently no fear, the wizard walked into the light, followed by a smiling Goofy and Sora, who was smiling because he knew he should be, too.

There was only brightness for a moment and Sora closed his dark, sensitive eyes against it. Then, the light faded and they were standing in a new place, a ledge covered with that same white stuff and close up against a wall of deep blue. This was a long, narrow canyon with no discernable ceiling or sky. Webbing and fungus-like material in various colors coated the walls and hung from the numerous ledges. But, it was the large, multi-shaped blocks and chunks that caught their attention, pieces of a myriad of shades and tones scattered throughout the area.

The nearest one was a tall triangle of bright yellow and Sora walked up to it, extending a gloved hand. The piece seemed hard at first, but he pressed into it and the material gave, at once solid and soft. He pulled his hand back and actually had to apply a little force, as the material stuck to his glove and stretched with his movement. Donald and Goofy watched this with wide eyes.

"It's a Gummi block!" Donald realized and looked around again. "They're all Gummi blocks!"

"But how did they get here?" Goofy asked as he rubbed his chin. "I thought all the Gummi parts came from space in meteor showers."

Donald's eyes narrowed with annoyance at this new puzzle. "That's right. But how could this many fall without destroying everything?"

"I don't think they did fall," Sora mused, his hands behind his head. "It looks to me like they're growing here. If you think about it, this place kinda looks like a garden."

"A Gummi Garden?" Donald asked skeptically.

"Or a Garden of Gummi."

The wizard looked sharply at the Keybearer, wondering if it were possible that he had made a joke. There was no real emotion on Sora's face; curiosity maybe, and tension, but those didn't count. Deciding to let it pass, Donald went to the end of the ledge, carefully peering down.

"There's more white at the bottom." He said and Goofy and Sora came to his side, looking down as well. "It might be another way out."

"Sounds good to me." Sora stated and, after getting an agreeing nod from the both of them, jumped over the edge, Gliding in the direction of the white. 

_Sora sat on a box in the alley, no more than a foot away from where he had woken up just after arriving on this world. Kairi was back at the café, paying for their food. It had been a pleasant meal, the okonomiyaki better than expected, but the utter silence from the cook and other customers had been like a reprimand to him. With their refusal to look at him, to speak to him, they had quite plainly told him he was not wanted, that he intruded even more on their lives than the other Heartless, if only because he could so easily pass for human._

They were angry with him for daring to share the light of their hearts.

"It's okay, Sora," Kairi said as she came around the corner. "They don't understand."

"I know," he replied in a low voice as she jumped up onto the box next to him. "But that doesn't make it any less…"

"Less what?"

"Less painful." He said and, because it seemed so natural, slipped his hand in hers and felt the ache fade away. "But it's alright. As long as you're here, I don't mind it so much."

Her fingers squeezed his and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be there for you, even when you leave tomorrow. I wish I was strong enough to go with you, though."

"You almost are," he conceded, though he knew he would never let her go near Ansem, no matter how strong she was. "You were really good with that staff, too. Where did Aerith get it? I know the Item Shop doesn't carry stuff quite like that."

Kairi rested her weight against him as she answered, imprinting the feel of him into her memory for all time. "She said someone gave it to her a long time ago, when she was younger than us. It was a gift from a man named Braska, who told her that she reminded him of his daughter; though he said his own memory was a little sketchy, he and his daughter had gotten separated when he was somehow thrown from his world. She told me she was delighted with it, since it was so different, with that pretty gold pattern on the top. You know, the flat ovals and circles with just a little blue lining the middle? Also, she liked how it felt in her hand; the blue and red of the handle actually have different textures and that bell thing on the end makes a beautiful sound."

Sora smiled, since his mind told him that was the right thing to do, especially because of the light and wistful touch in Kairi's voice. "You really like it too, don't you?"

"Yes. I was so thankful when she gave it to me, especially when she told me where she got it."

Once she finished speaking, the both of them grew quiet, though this silence was not nearly so damaging. They were here, together, right now, in this moment, and that was all that mattered. Sora was overwhelmed by it and humbled at the same time, and he knew he had to say something, anything.

"Kairi…thank you…"

Listening to the way he said it, she knew the thanks were not for telling him that story. She rubbed her cheek against the material of his shirt, warming the cool skin beneath it and smiled, willing her light to be his. To give him strength and carry her within him no matter what happened when he went to face their enemy.

"You're welcome."

Sora knew to avoid the basket-like sections of the Garden and directed his friends to do the same. Other than that, it was simple to reach the pit of white at the very bottom, swirls of illumination drifting upwards on an unseen draft. Sora paused at the lip of the chasm, looking downwards with squinted eyes.

"I think this might be it," he said as his friends landed beside him, Goofy almost tumbling over the edge. Sora caught him and righted his friend, answering his thankful smile with his own. "If we go through here, we might not be able to get back to the Gummi Ship."

"We're ready," Donald stated confidently. "We can't wait anymore."

"You're right, as always," Sora said lightly, even though his hand moved to confirm, for maybe the hundredth time, that Kairi's charm was still around his neck. "Let's go."

Together, they jumped into the light.

******

__

Like I said, this was a filler. It's **next **chapter that big stuff happens, so I guess you're all pretty lucky that I'll be doing that one early. But I wanted more stuff on Sora and Kairi before I went on, the reasons behind this coming next time and probably more times than that as this nears its closing.

And yes, it will end, though I will be sad to see this fic go. I never expected it to turn out as good as it has or to have so much fun writing it. Sure, it may be past one in the morning right now, but I feel as though this time was well spent. Besides, I'll just catch some sleep in some of my classes tomorrow to balance everything out.

So, next chapter has a bit more of The End of the World; namely, going through the World Terminus place (I'm not going to have them go through all the worlds again, since that would take too long), and that weird little section before Chernabog. You know, that one that disappeared right after you left it?

If anyone is near that point or has access to it, you can know how important it is next time. Just think about it and it should be clear.

It's ominous and, believe me, things won't be pretty next chapter.

Until then…


	14. World Terminus

****

AN: Finally, things are getting serious. There are about five or six chapters left after this, one of which is an epilogue, so it really doesn't count. I'm thinking of combining chapters again, so there might be even less between this one and the…um, revenge I planned on a friend of mine. When that chapter comes up I won't say anything, but she should know it as soon as she sees it.

Heh, heh, I'm counting the seconds. ^_~ 

At least I got my disks back, for which I'm eternally grateful for. I may be able to write without them, but, unfortunately, if I don't have a disk, I can't transport the finished chapter to an Internet-connected computer.

This chapter has a lot of surprises, much on Sora and Ansem (kind of, anyway). The only thing is, it might be a little short, since this event has to be confined to one chapter or the timing of everything will be thrown off. I may be wrong and it'll be about the same length as always, but I like going on about this stuff since it communicates to you (or so I hope) that I'm an actual human here and not some abstract figure that doesn't even have the courtesy of putting author's notes. 

I may have my muses do it for me (*Hugo and Ryu look uncomfortable but say nothing*) but I'm still here (wasn't there a song with that title?), so I'll still have _something _inserted as bookends on my fics. 

If I don't…well, that means the chapter is so emotionally packed that notes would upset the flow. If you see that, head for the hills (after reading, of course).

****

Chapter 14: World Terminus

The place they entered was very unlike where they had just been. Instead of a wide vista of almost nothing or deep chasm of mixed dark and light, there was only this covered platform, rising up out of a murky, deep violet abyss. Sora, his eyes unhindered by the dark, could see other platforms in the distance, but they were too far for them to reach. Then again, he probably could, but there was no way he would leave Donald and Goofy behind. The only other option was a small, strange orb of blue light, floating between two of the stalagmites that ringed the edge. Wisps of blue energy swirled around it, then up and away, the light flickering on the green-tinged pseudo-snow that was the ground.

Sora walked up to it, crouching down to examine the odd power it gave off. "Hey, I think this might be a transport of some kind. Think we should try it?"

Donald and Goofy came over, Donald not having to crouch since he was already pretty much level with it. Goofy looked around nervously, holding tight to his shield as if he thought they might be attacked at any second. Even though it was obvious that there was nothing and no one else on this particular platform, all of them could feel the cold, muted strength the prevailed throughout this place. There was no doubting that this was the world of the Heartless, even if it did seem incomplete. The Heartless would prefer it that way, wouldn't they? 

"Why not?" Donald asked, somewhere between questioning and angry. "We have no other choice."

"Okay then," Sora responded in a brisk tone and touched the small orb.

A small flash of light later, they appeared on the next platform, the nearest one that Sora had been able to spot in the distance. There was a slight difference this time. Instead of a just a small indent in the ground, a pillar of purple light traveled up from the very center to the ceiling above. Sora went up to this new phenomenon and raised a gloved hand, holding it inches away. His eyes slid closed.

_Neon lights, a running fountain, and an endless blanket of scattered, lonely stars above…_

"It leads to Traverse Town," he said with utter conviction. "It's the door the Heartless have been using. We'd better not go through."

His friends looked surprised, but didn't question him. After all that had happened to the Keybearer, all that had changed in him, it wasn't a stretch at all if he could sense the pathways the Heartless used. If things had been a little different, if Kairi hadn't been able to call Sora back…he himself could be using those paths, entering worlds that were in no way prepared for the writhing, powerful darkness that was so well hidden.

It was a terrible thing to think about.

"Let's keep going," Sora walked around the pillar to the orb of blue behind it. The one they had entered with was green, pulsing with a subtly different pattern than the other. Waiting for his friends, Sora touched this light as well and they were transported again. This time Sora concentrated on it and felt the rapid movement, actually saw the new platform approaching. In a moment, they were there and, even just standing there, Sora could tell where this new pillar led to.

_A small, cramped room with red and black patterns, a door that grew increasingly more tiny…_

"Wonderland," he murmured and marveled at how long ago that seemed. He seemed so much younger then, hardly more than a child. Heck, he still was a child, but no one would recognize him as such. Tugging a little at one white sleeve, he let Donald and Goofy go first, both of them looking back worriedly. Sora shook his head, dark locks rustling, then smiled for them and jogged to catch up, touching the next orb.

It was a fairly simple process. More of the worlds they had visited followed, and they passed all of them by, though Sora paused each time, remembering. He couldn't help himself. When they slipped by the Coliseum pillar, there was no way he could keep from recalling the battles there; those first few, when it had been such great fun, down to the last one, which had changed so much. After he had accepted Sephiroth's 'gift', he had been plunged into a nightmare; who could possibly understand what it meant to lose everything, then have the gaping hole left behind smothered by living, violent darkness that could hardly be controlled?

No one could and Sora went a little faster to the orb, wanting to find and stop Ansem, quickly, before this became too much to bear. A hand went to the charm around his neck and the shaking in his limbs went away. Gentle coolness, responding to the hot energy within, washed over his body and chased away his dark thoughts. 

_I can do this…I **have **to._

The next pillar was Deep Jungle and, this time, Sora smiled a little. Their time there hadn't started out too well, but, in the end, things had turned out for the better. When the Keyhole had been sealed, so had, in a way, his friendship with Goofy and, most especially, Donald. After that world, they had been close, working together as they hadn't before. There had been some fun times, too, like browsing around the Agrabah market after the Heartless had been taken care of. The look on Donald's face when he saw the feathered turbans for sale had been priceless.

Even without a heart, Sora still knew it was funny.

World after world passed him by, as did his memories. There were some good and there were some bad, but Sora treasured every one of them. He had come _so close _to losing them, to forgetting all of his life. _That _darkness he didn't want to remember. Even as they neared the final platform, it was an effort not to feel again the stillness that was closer than he would admit. He hadn't even told Kairi, but she had suspected. She had remained at his side until the very last, reluctantly releasing his hand as he followed Donald and Goofy out the First District door.

_"Kairi…" Sora said softly, pausing half in and half out, a small, sad smile on his face, the only expression he knew was appropriate._

"…Sora," she responded and her eyes glistened, wide and full of…was it love?

"Just remember what you said before," Sora whispered to her, so that no one else would hear. "…I'm always with you too."

Kairi smiled then, too, and very, very slowly, they were separated, the doors closing on her smiling face and the gentle tears that refused to fall. Sora had felt a curious wrenching in the space where his heart used to be, like he was losing something more precious than he could name.

"…I'll come back to you," he murmured as they came up to the last pillar, which was green instead of purple. "…I promise."

"What's with this one?" Goofy asked, he and Donald having missed his whisper. "It ain't like the others."

"What world is this to, Sora?" Donald asked, glancing up at him.

The blue of Sora's glove stood out against the light as he touched it, his dark eyes falling closed. There was a pause, then a tiny smiled lifted the corners of his mouth as he remembered.

"It's the Hundred Acre Wood." He said, opening his eyes but staying close. "You remember that book of Merlin's? The one I could go into? This is the world inside that book."

Donald raised an eyebrow and Goofy looked a mixture of surprised and puzzled. "But doesn't this mean that there are Heartless on that world, too?"

Sora thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so. It's different from the others, so maybe they couldn't go there. I think we should check it out. We might be able to get some rest before we go on. From what I can see, there's only one platform left."

"Fine," Donald said and walked into the light, instantly disappearing. Goofy and Sora followed hastily after him. The world they emerged into was suffused with natural, welcome sunlight, though Sora squinted in the brightness, shading his eyes as he surveyed their surroundings. This was the meadow where he had originally met Pooh, who had been sitting on that log over there. A strange easiness filling him, Sora went over and, as if it were the most logical thing for him to do, jumped up and lay back, stretching out on the log with his hands behind his head.

"I forgot how nice it was," he said, his voice and expression almost happy. "I wanted to show this place to you guys, but I couldn't figure out why it was only me that could come here."

Goofy and Donald, glad for this peaceful place and the Rest Point Donald had spotted behind the log, jumped up beside him, sitting and gazing at the trees lining the clearing. Sora breathed deep, then let it out after his usual pause. It was almost two weeks now since he had lost his heart, but he still waited every time for his heart to beat. He wondered idly in what sense was he 'alive'. He could eat, sleep, bleed, all the things that made something alive, but his heart didn't beat. Sometimes, when he was at rest, no battles or terrible images running through his head, the Oathkeeper would pulse, mimicking a heart.

"I remember something that Piglet would ask Pooh," Sora went on quietly after explaining who they were. "About one last person they were missing. They said he couldn't come very often, but that he always did eventually. That he would always think up new things for them to do, would bring new things for them to see. So, Piglet would wonder about where he was and if, maybe, I had replaced him, since I was the only outsider to come."

"Really?" Goofy asked, "Who was it?"

"They said his name was Christopher Robin," Sora answered as he sat up, brushing off the back of his shirt. "I think he may have owned the book before Merlin found it. The cover and pages were in such bad shape that there was no way to tell if a name had been written there. But they were always smiling when they talked about him, so…so I kinda wish I could have met him."

"He must have been a good friend," Donald said wistfully, then sat up straighter and glanced at them askance, an embarrassed look on his face. Sora returned his look with one of patented innocence, which only caused the wizard to scowl and cross his arms. Goofy laughed.

"Yeah. He was probably just like Sora is!"

Sora's head spun so that he could stare, astonished, at Goofy. The knight had used 'is', not 'was', as if Sora was still the boy they had first met, putting on that ridiculous smile and plunging into an adventure with the lightest and strongest of hearts. As if he was still brave and strong and willing to go all the way, smiling as he did so. As if he really had been thinking only of saving the worlds and not just finding his friends and going home. As if he was still their Keybearer, their leader, their _friend._

His head lowered, his dark eyes hiding behind sharp spikes of dark hair. Gloved hands clenched on his lap, clutching at the material in that familiar red. His shoulders shook and Kairi's charm pulsed gently against the tight scar on his chest.

"…thank you," he whispered and they both looked at him. His head lifted to reveal the smile on his face, the one that was different. It was almost _real_, almost holding the emotion they had thought he'd lost. "I…I'm glad you guys are here. I don't know what I'd do if--"

A huge, dark shape leapt out of the foliage, muscled arms closing around the Keybearer. Sora's arms were pinned at his sides and a sharp-clawed hand closed over his mouth, though a muffled cry was still heard. Four more Invisibles appeared, attacking Goofy and Donald as the fifth hurtled through the air towards the edge of the meadow, Sora thrashing uselessly in his grasp.

The Invisible sped past the barrier of trees with a flash of light and reappeared on the platform, Sora still held tightly to it. He tried to break its hold, but black light was following off the Heartless and onto him, bringing a terrible lassitude to his limbs. With unnatural speed, the Invisible hovered into the last blue light and onto the final platform. A pillar of fire awaited them and, without hesitation, the Heartless plunged into it, Sora's dark eyes closing tight as they did so.

__

Somehow, impossibly, he was **afraid**.

They emerged into a dim hallway, the Invisible flying out of a flaming hole in the wall. Sora could see a large Heartless crest at the other end, but that hardly concerned him. Four more Invisibles waited in the hall, watching them with glowing eyes. They did not move as Sora and his captor floated by, but he could feel their darkness brush him, several clawed hands catching for a moment on the fabric of his clothes. 

He wanted more than anything to fight back as he was carried through a simple-looking door flanked by candles, but a numbness was consuming him, darkness flowing through his arms and legs, somehow making him weak. With glazed eyes he was able to examine this new room, inwardly screaming at what he saw. A huge, multicolored orb dominated half of one wall and most of the ceiling, numerous pipes running to and from it, several of those pipes releasing some kind of mist into the interior. Gigantic pipes lined the remaining walls, each connected to what looked like a generator in each corner. Tarnished gold cylinders with windows almost shaped like a Heartless crest, minus the crisscrossing bands, formed most of the base on the transparent sphere, surrounded themselves by engraved blue metal and fluorescent blue spikes. A console was at the center of this, raised on a platform and lit with dark, inner light.

Seeing this, Sora's impossible fear grew, causing him to struggle feebly despite the enormous effort it took.

And it was all in vain. With hardly a pause at his weak attempts, the Invisible floated up to the console, two others from the hall following after it. Its hand left Sora's mouth, but the Keybearer found that he didn't even have the strength to curse them, much less cast a spell. His captor shifted its hold to his waist so the other two could lift his arms and remove his shirt, exposing the crest on his chest. They did this with surprising gentleness, as if they didn't want to damage him. 

This scared him most of all.

The white clothing was tossed away and the Invisible holding him floated up to be level with the orb. Sora managed one last, half-hearted--_oh, the irony_--struggle before he was thrust into the glowing, ice cold confines of the sphere, which was so beautiful with the colors and tiny specks of light that filled it.

Sora was horizontal within it, somehow suspended, as if it was liquid that held him in its grasp. He knew it wasn't, but there was no other way to describe it. Except, perhaps, that it was raw, empty and full at the same time. Like what a world is before it comes together, before it's real. This was a place where things were made, the raw material steadily flowing out of the pipes that were now maybe a foot away from him. He tried to hold his breath, but in the end the blue and violet mist entered him. He coughed at the first couple of breaths, but eventually his lungs got used to the heaviness.

There was no reason to be concerned about his heart.

The Invisible at the console just stared blankly for a moment, then moved, its motions jerky, as if they were not its own. Sora couldn't see what it did, but he felt it. Quickly and mercilessly. As it did, a voice--a voice that he knew all too well--came out of the dark, flaming pits that marred the walls and ceiling of this room.

__

"Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation."

Cold! Cold and horrible pressure from all sides, crushing him, ripping at him, muffling his cries of shock and pain. The cold crept inside through his very pores, through the scar on his bare chest, an unhealed wound that pulsed red.

__

"Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all." 

Sora twisted in the air, trying to escape it, clenching his teeth and fists as he curled and uncurled, the cold intense enough to burn and the darkness…darkness that he knew, darkness that he _was_, closing in on him. The mists from the pipes were black now, flowing into him with every breath he took.

It was an invasive, terrible sensation that shook him to his very core.

__

"Realize this destiny; the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart."

His bare skin was covered by a film of black, both mist and solid glass at the same time. Sora thrashed against it, tried to rip it away, but it clung to him, pressing inside and up against the molten barrier over the void where his heart used to be. Wall met wall, hot and cold warring with each other for dominion over the helpless Keybearer.

The pain was almost beyond his ability to feel.

__

"Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness."

"That's not me!!" Sora shouted, hands on his head as he tried to block it, **all **of it out. A trickle of blood ran from his mouth, teeth pressing together with intense force as he tried to keep his screams inside. Every nerve twisted with agony, a rending that went deeper than his bones, to the essence of who he was and all that he ever would be.

__

"For the heart of light shall unseal the path."

Sora heaved against the force from all sides, trying to escape when there was no escape to be found. He was exposed, utterly exposed, naked in front of the darkness that sought to consume him and all that he had been. No part of him escaped the unceasing pain that flowed in relentless waves, beating against him and his sanity, threatening to shatter his mind with the anguish of if.

Inside him, the battle was being lost.

__

"Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys."

Sora screamed then, the sound echoing throughout the room and into the hall, where the Invisibles were not so still anymore. His nails dug into his shoulders, blood welling up around them, tears swimming in his eyes as the barrier of living darkness began to give, powerful but helpless against an enemy that would not stop, that could not stop.

Ever.

__

"The door of darkness to seal the light."

"SORA! Hold on, Sora!!"

Sora wanted to respond, to try to utter something besides the scream that would not end, but he could not. He couldn't even feel his skin anymore, it was so cold. His body was like stone, the darkness inside squirming through his limbs, searching, stealing, letting him know that it had him, utterly and for as long as he lived.

"…no more…please…"

The barrier began to sink in on itself and that which held it was torn away.

__

"None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness."

"Stop!!" Donald shouted, holding the Save the Queen staff high as Goofy charged through the stilled Invisibles, Save the King shield held unerringly in front of him. He stopped in the middle of them and unleashed two Tornado attacks, complimented by two Thundaga spells from Donald. They left nothing to chance, continuing to hit the Heartless until the spell wore off and they burst into smoke, dim hearts drifting away into the air. Then, with desperation, Donald leapt at the console, frantically pressing buttons in an effort to stop Sora's pain. Goofy took it a bit further and jumped up onto the base, wincing from the icy cold as he reached inside, but grabbed the thrashing Keybearer just the same and pulled him out.

Sora sagged instantly in his arms, unconscious but still shaking from the agony and horrible fate that he had just barely escaped. Donald snagged his shirt as they sped outside and back into the original flaming hole they had come through, hoping beyond hope that the same platforms would still be outside.

They fought to ignore the final word from that deep, mocking voice.

__

"Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens."

In their frantic rush to be free of this place, Donald and Goofy missed the small, dim light that beat softly within the central cylinder beneath the orb, the soft illumination almost sad behind the crest-shaped window.

******

That would have been a terrible cliffhanger, wouldn't it? Well, I suppose it's good then that I'm posting two of these chapters at once. Yes, because there was such a delay, I will have another chapter after this one. So, there's really no point in telling you what's going to happen next, since the new chapter should be up like…now. That is, if there weren't any problems. Any **more **problems, anyway.

So get on to the next chapter and quit reading pointless author's notes!


	15. Before the Door

****

AN: Well, here's number two, which shouldn't need much introduction. Chernabog comes this chapter, mainly because he was an unavoidable boss and I wanted some straight-out action before we reach the serious stuff at the very end. And yes, I have made my final revision and my outline is now set in stone. There are four more chapters (including this one) and an epilogue and then it's all over. My little surprise comes next time, so I'm pretty happy, but, once I am through with this part, I will have no more author's notes until the end of the epilogue. Anything said will be done by my muses, Hugo the Flame Champion (or at least he was in **my **game) and Ryu Soma, the dysfunctional one.

This chapter carries us all the way up to the Final Rest, so let's be on our way.

****

Chapter 15: Before the Door

Sora couldn't quite keep from wincing and curling up into a tighter ball when he made the mistake of opening his eyes. The bright sunlight was just a little _too _bright for him or his dark, sensitive eyes. He **did **appreciate it though, and all that it entailed. Forcing himself to cope, he struggled into a sitting position, leaning his back against the log behind him. A few feet away, Goofy was sprawled on the grass, deep asleep and snoring rather loudly. Donald was positioned near the Rest Point, sitting up but slouching against his staff, having fallen asleep at his post apparently.

It touched him in a way he couldn't describe and almost, almost drove away the dark memories crowding his thoughts. A chill swept over his skin and the distant ache of remembered pain, but Sora forced himself to be calm. They had saved him. He was all right. Ansem had tried to take him again, but it hadn't worked. There was no doubting that that voice had been that of their enemy's, taunting him in his vulnerability and helplessness. If Ansem, or even the Heartless, had done anything to him, _anything_ at all, he would not have cared, he was in such pain.

He could barely understand it now that it had stopped. What had it been exactly? Physically, nothing had touched him besides the cold, so what was it that screamed to his brain that he was being torn apart? Feeling inside himself, he knew that Sephiroth's barrier still held, but was considerably weaker than before. If Donald and Goofy hadn't come when they did, he knew Ansem would have had him, wholly and forever.

That scenario did not bear thinking about.

Sora shuffled over to Goofy on his hands and knees, not quite ready to attempt the ordeal of standing. He shook his friend's shoulder, trying to wake him.

"Hey, Goofy…"

The snoring continued, Goofy's mouth gaping open with every breath. Sora frowned and shook a bit harder.

"Goofy, wake up."

No response. If anything, the snoring got louder and Sora could've sworn he saw little specks of dust and maybe a bug or two being drawn towards him with each horrendous noise.

"**WAKE UP!!!!**"

Goofy bolted upright, nearing knocking Sora over, and scratched his head, looking around. He spotted Sora and a grin spread across his face. He was obviously oblivious to the slightly annoyed look on the Keybearer's face.

"Sora! You're awake! Are ya feeling okay?"

Sora relaxed, his almost anger slipping away. Even if Goofy slept like the dead, he made up for it in sheer caring and good-heartedness. Maybe that was why he, who really was a klutz most of the time, had become head of the royal knights (or whatever Donald had called them). Not because of his skills in battle, but because of his kindness. It was a strange concept, but, after knowing Goofy for so long, Sora could believe it.

"I'm fine, thanks to you guys," he responded with a small smile and shakily got to his feet, inwardly surprised that he had the strength to do so. "How long was I…asleep?" 

Goofy thought for a moment, rubbing his chin as he did so. "Oh well, I decided to take a nap after about two hours or so…then I remember Donald trying ta wake me up, saying he would guard the Rest Point, then maybe another hour after that…"

"So about four hours," Sora concluded, settling for the best guess. "I don't think we can waste much more time, so let's go wake Donald and see where we can go next."

Together, they went over to the slumbering wizard, though Goofy watched him with concerned eyes. "Are ya sure, Sora?"

He nodded as he bent to wake Donald, though he hid his eyes from his friend. "I can do this Goofy, I promise. You can trust me."

"I do trust ya, Sora," Goofy said simply. "But that doesn't mean I don't worry about ya, too." 

Sora was moved in a way he couldn't explain by these words, but masked it as he shook Donald into wakefulness. Unlike Goofy, the wizard's eyes snapped open, his grip tightening on the Save the Queen staff for the split second it took him to recognize his surroundings and the Keybearer kneeling next to him. Then, he relaxed and got to his feet, examining Sora as he did so. There was no way he could hide the concern on his face.

"So, you better now, Sora?" he asked skeptically, effectively blocking Sora's path. "We're not going anywhere if you're not."

"I'm fine," Sora repeated, smiling for him. "And we can't put this off forever."

"Alright…" Donald said grudgingly as he followed after Sora towards the edge of the meadow. "But are you sure you want to go back to that place?"

Unbidden, shivers crept along and under his skin, a small scrap of the invading darkness still there, still claiming him as one would an animal. It was a terrible sensation, almost as if he was dirtied somehow, but the worst of it was that he hated it being just halfway. Some dark, inner part of him outside of all this wanted it to just end, never mind that it be in the dark or the light, only that it ended.

Scowling, he turned his thoughts to Kairi instead and almost sighed with relief as the creeping darkness subsided. It was wonderful, knowing it could take so little for it all to go away. Or almost away. In spite of what happened, his confidence that he could finish this remained, fairly unbroken. He wasn't thinking what would come after, though.

The platform was very much the same when they emerged on it, the green pillar pulsing as it had the first time they had seen it. The little orb of blue light was the same as well, but Sora knew, as he touched it, that they would find something different on the other end. What he wasn't sure about was whether or not they would like the change.

This time, there was no pillar to speak of, only a steadily sinking hole of blue and black, the center an abyss they couldn't see the bottom of. Sora edged around the perimeter, trying to peer through the darkness, but even his superior eyes could not catch the barest glimmer of light. Something waited for them beyond that pit, still and immensely powerful. Sora was instantly grateful for the rest, even though it had nearly cost him everything.

"I think we'll have to jump," he said nervously. "And we probably won't be able to come back out."

"Then let's just go," Donald stated, though, much to Sora and Goofy's surprise, it was said gently, a mature adult with a great deal of experience saying this. It was easy to forget that Donald was older than the two of them and had been caring for his nephews since they were very young. More often than not, his tough and almost gruff exterior was a ruse to hide his kind and understanding nature. "It's what we came for."

Once again, there was a twinge within Sora, an odd, distant knowledge that it wasn't just Kairi that held him here. It was all of his friends; Donald, Goofy, Leon, Aerith, Cloud, Hercules, Tarzan, Aerial, and so many others. He was even aware of Riku from time to time, willing him to continue even though he knew his friend was lost somewhere, locked in a place of both dark and light.

With such people behind him, trusting and believing in him, how could he fail?

"Right. Let's go!"

As one, they jumped into the pit, falling for an immeasurable distance until, below them, the could spot a huge mountain, the spiked peak rising up to meet them. Almost on instinct, each of them sought out the happy memories and thoughts Peter had told them they needed, that were essential right alongside the pixie dust.

For Donald, he recalled the first time he had seen his nephews. Those rascals, barely more than four years old each, had somehow made it into the palace kitchen. After only ten minutes, the whole west wing was in an uproar, the head cook and nearly a legion of scullions chasing after three little children, one covered in flour, the other in lumpy dough, and the last in a mix of crushed berries and still warm honey glaze. Once they had been caught, they had unabashedly confessed that they had wanted to make pastries for their uncle, so they wouldn't come to him empty handed.

It was on that day the court wizard had proclaimed to one and all that he had no liking for children and knew deep in his heart that he loved them most of all.

For Goofy, he recalled how overjoyed he had been to be accepted into the royal knights, back when he had barely turned thirteen and was as gangly and uncoordinated as his family was always mockingly accused of being. Still, he hadn't been able to believe his luck as he walked into the royal barracks just off the palace, looking for his bunk. He had bumped into another young man, not a knight, but seventeen, a year younger than the graduation age. He had been short, with small arms and legs, and bright, intelligent eyes more suited to the governors and court advisors. But the young man had been carrying a weapon of some kind, an oddly-shaped blade of gold and silver, which he would soon learn was the Keyblade. So, Goofy had gone up to him, a smile on his face.

"Are you new, too? Think we could bunk together?" Goofy had offered one hand while he scratched his head nervously. "I don't know anyone else."

The other had taken his hand, a smile on his gentle face. "Well, I'm not really new, but…" and Mickey's smile had grown even brighter, the Prince shaking his hand briskly. "I wouldn't mind bunking with you at all!"

For Sora…it was a single moment, when he could honestly say, even when he didn't have a heart to judge by, that he had been his happiest. He and Riku, both of them eight and nine, had gone to see the new girl at the mayor's house, not too far from the ring of islands they called their own, Destiny Islands. They had met her as she played in the sand with a string of blue and silver Thalassa shells, humming to herself. At their approach she had looked up, innocent blue eyes so near to Sora's, curious and without fear. The two boys had stopped, their little bubble of purpose bursting. Even Riku found that he couldn't move forward, awed somehow by this little girl all by herself, radiating a light that, at that time, they could not consciously recognize.

"Hi," she had said happily as she gotten to her feet and brushed off her white and pink dress. "Are you the ones he said would be my friends?"

Even to this day, Sora couldn't understand what she had meant by that, but it hardly mattered. Those early years had been the happiest, when they had had no other cares. Just one another and the joy of childhood and the freedom their innocent hearts desired.

As one, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were suspended in the air, golden sparkles drifting off their bodies and down into the darkness below. Sora idly wondered why this hadn't changed, why his ability to fly this way remained the same even after all the alterations his body and heart had gone through. But it didn't matter now. He had more important things to worry about.

Like the dark, demonic form rising out of the peak of the mountain, shadow-shaded wings spreading to their immense size. The creature dwarfed the Keybearer and his friends and, all at once, it threw its massive arms back, yellow eyes glaring down at them from beneath heavy brows and sharp, dark horns. A great roar cut the swirling abyss around them and Sora could see the flames stirring from within the mountain. It crossed its arms, a fanged smile greeting them and promising a long, painful death.

A ring of dark blue and red energy spread out around it as it prepared to attack, but Sora zoomed forward, trying to cut it off before it could do any more damage. Donald and Goofy followed suit, each veering off to the side in an effort to surround an enemy that was almost as large as the castle of Hollow Bastion. As he neared it the monster threw back its head in another roar and released a jet of searing flames from its mouth, cutting off Sora's attack. Wincing from the pain, the Keybearer was thrown back, while Goofy went up and over, spinning with his shield into the back of its neck. Donald wisely unleashed Blizzard spell after Blizzard spell, unrelenting even as white feathers began to fall, marred by black.

Sora recovered quickly, flying back with great speed as it finished its fire breath, slashing in diagonal combos with the Oblivion, dark purple energy running up and down the Keyblade. Sora grabbed the hilt with both hands, heaving back to come down with crushing force, but the creature heaved back as well, a great pillar of fire erupting from the mountain. Burns were scored all down in front and Sora heard the two Curaga spells Donald used on himself and Goofy. Pulling back a bit, Sora waited for the fire to cease and took this chance to toss a Hi Potion above his head, the liquid from the broken glass cascading down upon him in cool waves.

As soon as the pillar disappeared Sora shot forward again, swinging around behind the huge wings to get at the back of its head. He was thwarted by a quick blast in the form of a blue, glowing orb, the force of it knocking him back almost into the abyss itself. Clenching his teeth, Sora unleashed a Thundaga spell from there and didn't bother to hide his satisfaction as the creature cringed under the onslaught of the black streaks of lightning. Donald aided him with two Graviga spells, but had to fly quickly away to use an Ether, his magic rapidly draining. Goofy picked up the slack, slashing with his shield to keep it distracted.

Sora came in close to help him, but didn't expect the enemy to recover so quickly and he and Goofy couldn't get away in time, even though they saw the creature hunch and the fire below him seethe with power. Both of them were caught in this more massive pillar of glowing flames; Goofy was knocked back into the hastily approaching 

Donald while Sora was blown upwards, carried on the crest of the searing heat. He was tossed out over the top of it, spinning end over end before he managed to right himself, blood dripping from dozens of wounds.

After using another Hi Potion, Sora retaliated with an airborne Strike Raid, not caring that the path of the weapon would be erratic due to his hovering state. The creature took the Keyblade full to the face, ripples of blue and purple energy surging out from the impact point. Sora swerved to catch it as it came back, returning it with even more power than before. Donald continued his spells while Sora kept it distracted, Blizzaga and Gravira mostly, since those were the most effective. Goofy took this chance to use curative items on himself, then flew back and used Tornado on the creature's exposed neck, disregarding the danger for the moment.

As the Oblivion came back for its final pass, Sora poured as much of his darkness as he could into the weapon, willing this attack to be the most devastating of all. He pulled his arm back almost to his shoulder, then loosed the Keyblade, actually tumbling forward in an airborne roll from the strength of his throw.

"**Judgement!**"

The spinning path of the weapon with marked by black smoke and the creature visibly shook under the force of the blow as it connected, visible waves of dark light flowing out from the attack. The Keyblade was almost too hot to touch as it returned to Sora, but he ignored it, diving towards their enemy, intent on taking advantage of its stunned and vulnerable state. Donald kept up his spells, casting Aeroga on all of them now that he had the chance. Goofy just kept attacking, using uppercuts to utilize the strength of flight.

The monster had other plans, though, and its hands moved in the air, balls of blue flame emerging in a ring in front of it. Before Sora knew what was happening, the fireballs erupted into movement, crashing down on him and his friends. He was pummeled from all sides and he twisted in the air, trying to escape it. Thinking in spite of the pain, Sora slashed with the Keyblade, cutting the flames before they could reach him. He heard Donald casting Curaga again, but didn't do anything himself. With their enemy caught between spells, it was open and vulnerable to attack.

He flew straight at it then, releasing combo after combo as the darkness filled him, feeding him with power. But, this time, he did not let himself fear it or allow it to take his body for its own. This time, _he _was _its _master and he let it flow through and out of him, the creature taking the brunt of its destructive force. The monster shuddered under his blows, visibly weakening. Sora pressed his attack, black light surrounding him, though his eyes glowed a darker blue, not red.

Suddenly, the monster reared back again, fire gathering around its clenched fists. One of the fists rammed into Sora, the Keybearer rocketing downward from the force of it and actually slamming into the mountain, a crater marking where he had hit. After a moment, Sora managed to regain himself and peel his body off the rock, midnight eyes glaring at their enemy as blood trickled down the side of his face. As he watched, it brought forth more of those blue fireballs, unleashing them on his friends, who were still valiantly attacking to give him time to recuperate. Sora almost snarled, sharp fangs flashing for the briefest of moments.

Sora launched himself from the wall, the Oblivion spinning in his hands as he neared the monster once more. He paused for only a moment to toss a Mega-Potion into the air, then prepared for an attack he had come up with while still trying to understand the creature he had become. Small, jagged wings of black smoke rippled indistinctly on his back, a byproduct of combing his own natural magic with the darkness. Rune-like symbols shone in eerie blue all down his arms while the Heartless crest shifted between blood red and deep violet, the dark light visible through the thin white of his shirt. Those same runes formed a circle in front of him that traveled just ahead as he neared the monster, which had stilled its movements as it sensed the approaching, incredible power.

He gripped the Keyblade with both hands, one with palm flat against the bottom of the hilt while the other guided the amazingly still blade through the air and towards the monster's face. The runes were spinning ahead of him with increasing speed, the symbols on his arms and chest pulsing with increasing power. Just as Sora was about to hit the monster he slid easily to a halt, paused for a moment, then let the ring of runes tighten into a single, starlit point. With a savage grin, Sora plunged the Keyblade into his enemy through this point, streaks of black and blue light, touched with violet and red, erupting from the Keyblade and its bearer.

"**Sacra Facio!**"

The monster didn't stand a chance. With a last, defiant roar, its body was lost in an upward stream of intense light, mostly blue with lined with deep violet. It was all a violent storm of motion for a few seconds, then the last of it disappeared into the abyss, leaving an exhausted Keybearer and his stunned friends to sink slowly into the pit left in the mountain.

"Here, Sora!" Donald yelled as they neared him and tossed an Elixir his way. Sora nodded his thanks and drank this one instead of tossing it above him, wanting to savor the relief that flooded his senses. Most of his strength returned, but there was a small portion of it that would never come back. As the name of the special attack implied, it required him to give up a part of himself to achieve the greatest power.

"Thanks," Sora told his friend with a smile as they descended into the mountain, golden specks of light trailing in their wake. 

They maneuvered through the ledges, heading deeper and deeper until they spotted a hole of pure white light at the bottom, somehow waiting for them. With hardly a pause, the three of them sank into the hole, once again transported to another place. It was a small, somewhat cramped hall, bits and pieces of lost worlds lining the walls and ceiling. Sora looked around, distantly saddened by the sight of such loss; he thought he could even make out the broken form of a door and the wall surrounding it, a piece of a destroyed house that had probably been stripped of its occupants long, long ago.

Grimacing a little, they continued onto the next pit of light at the other end, once more emerging into a hall of juxtaposed parts and remnants of other worlds. This one was darker, though, with obscured patches on the walls and spikes coming up from the ground. As they continued on their way, Sora paused as he spotted some kind of image in one of the patches; it was a kind of castle, a castle that he somehow knew. It was like a memory, forgotten and lost in the abyss of abandoned retrospection.

"Come on, Sora!"

The Keybearer shook his head as if to clear it and continued on his way, into the next door of light that awaited them. Their final goal was nearing, so close he could _feel _it in the core of his being. It was an undeniable knowledge, one that he had been avoiding but now knew that he had to face. So he did, holding his head high as they traveled through what felt like the last hall, the wall designs and pieces more chaotic and hard to distinguish than the others. Sora supposed it meant that this was the oldest hall, dating back to times before perhaps even Ansem himself, though it did them little good to think about that now. They jumped up into the last hole of white light, tensing for what was to come.

It was a good thing, as a final Behemoth assaulted them as soon as they emerged, roaring its fury as it sought to crush them beneath its hooves and into the bright green, foam-like ground. Sora's eyes narrowed with annoyance. This Heartless wasn't nearly as strong as the one at the Coliseum, so, his dark eyes flashing, Sora Dodge Rolled to his feet.

"Don't waste our time," he said in a low, low voice as, once again, symbols in vivid blue outlining themselves on his body. "We've had so much of it wasted already!! **Sacra Facio!**"

Needless to say, their once formidable opponent was reduced to smoking remains very quickly. Sora breathed deep after he completed the attack, thankfully accepting another Elixir from Donald. He didn't have time to drink it though, as the sound of breaking glass came from the other side of the room and, when they spun around, they were able to see part of a Heartless symbol breaking off. The crest was blocking what they knew to be the path to the end. Once the piece broke away eight Darkballs appeared, lunging at them with gaping mouths. Donald took care of most of these, releasing several Thundaga spells, which were followed by the Rocket attacks of Goofy. Sora didn't even have to do anything.

The next section of the crest broke off, followed by the appearance of six Invisibles, which launched their own attack with almost desperate force. Sora simply loosed a circular Strike Raid, controlling the Keyblade from afar as the Bandits had done in Agrabah. It was simple really, and the Heartless could not escape the violent onslaught, much less the support Donald and Goofy gave in plain physical attacks and the occasional Graviga spell. As with the Behemoth, it was mere moments before these Heartless were reduced to dissolving black light and the drifting forms of half-consumed hearts.

The next bombardment came in the form of four Angel Stars, quite possibly the easiest of the opponents. Sora didn't bother with a special attack this time and simply leapt high into the air, pummeling the first Heartless with unrelenting combos from a dark-lighted Keyblade. Even if the Angel Star was quick to block, he just kept slashing, so, in its effort to defend, the Heartless didn't even get one attack in. The others were taken care of in the same manner, giving way to their new enemies, a combination of Darkballs, Angel Stars, and Invisibles.

Seeing as these foes would not be so easily defeated, Sora searched inside himself, to the place where the tortured one still waited for the chance to exact vengeance on any and all who wronged him. Sora's form was lost in a swirl of black and red energy, but he quickly reappeared, Vincent hovering in the air above him. With one quick look, Vincent took in the approaching Heartless and leveled the Death Penalty, holding the sight steady on his arm while dark eyes glared hatred at them all. Without moving an inch, Vincent destroyed every one of them, shot after shot ringing eerily through the reality-defying room, the deadly accurate bullets tinged with livid pain ripping through the assembled enemies.

As the next appeared, Vincent faded away, knowing that Sora would prefer to finish the last formidable amount himself. Sora nodded as the summon disappeared and watched with something near to glee as hordes of Invisibles, Angel Stars, and Darkballs appeared, the greatest number he had seen so far. Donald and Goofy hung back, not sure that they could take so many, but Sora just smiled for them, sharp teeth flashing.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

With that, those indistinct, smoking wings appeared again and a curtain of dark spread out from the Keybearer, hiding him and the Heartless from view. Although, when they looked closely, his friends could catch glimpses of him in the darkness, Keyblade flashing with unnatural light as he danced among his opponents, a deadly, graceful figure that wrought destruction in his wake. The clangs of the weapon as it met its targets were almost painful to hear, but more so were Sora's occasional cries of pain. No matter how good he was, he couldn't avoid all the attacks that crowded him from every side and angle.

And yet…even when they couldn't see what was going on, Donald and Goofy just knew their friend would be alright.

Which he was, once the darkness fell away and revealed him standing alone in the middle of the room, pretty exhausted but smiling and motioning for them to follow him to the now clear pathway. The crest was completely gone and all that was left was for them to go through. They met each other's gazes and, with silent, understood consent, they all went through.

Unlike all the times before, no amazing sights or near endless enemies waited for them. It was only a fairly small room, fountains of glistening, multicolored sand lining the walls, that same sand squishing beneath their feet. A Rest Point was situated in the middle, under the light filtering through the holes in the ceiling. The three of them thankfully went up to it, but Sora's eyes drifted past it, to the faded, rose-colored door on the opposite wall. Elegant, curling designs covered its surface, pale pink and gentle lilac accenting the overall color. Silver handles beckoned to him, awaiting his hand to open the door to whatever lay beyond.

_I've seen that door before…_

"That's it then," he whispered and, slowly, carefully--as if he was afraid this moment wasn't real--went up to the door. "It all comes down to this."

Donald and Goofy followed after him, replenished and holding their weapons at the ready. This was their final goal; this was the destination they had fought so hard to reach. Everything else had been in preparation for this and for Ansem, who they knew, without a doubt, waited for them. This was their last moment before the deciding battle. This was their final rest.

"We're with you, Sora," Donald stated with his heart in his voice and Goofy nodded in agreement. "We'll go when you're ready."

_Kairi…Riku…everyone…give me strength…_

"I'm ready."

And Sora reached with a trembling hand for the door.

******

And that's it for this chapter. I won't say much as to what is coming next, other than yes, they face Ansem, but how the first battles go and the ending of the game itself will be changed. How? Of course I'm not saying, but all of you shall find out soon enough. But not from me.

Come next chapter, Hugo and Ryu will take over, and probably anyone else they hire part-time to take the load. Cowardly of me, yes, but, frankly, I want as little of my mind known as possible in the next three or so chapters. I don't trust myself not to give something vital away, so I'm really doing this to protect the fic (*Hugo and Ryu shake their heads in disgust as Rem-chan packs her bags and stuffs her passport into the pocket of her trench coat. She has plane tickets to Bangladesh in the other pocket.*)

Expect the next chapter on Monday of next week. I'm sure all of you will be there. ^_~

P.S. In case you want to know, 'sacra facio' is Latin for sacrifice.


	16. And the End of Everything

****

AN: _"Hello, everyone," Hugo says quietly, motioning for Ryu to say his piece. "Welcome to the new chapter. This, like the following two, will hold some very big events."_

"Not one should be missed," Ryu continues, serious for once. " Also, the musical excerpts are from 'Whisper' by Evanescence."

The rookie muse, Mer, from Rem-chan's roleplaying universe, speaks up to finish it, crystal blue eyes nervous but willing, and fingers the ends of her lilac-colored hair to calm herself. "There will be no author's notes at the end of this, as it would more than likely ruin the mood. But, Rem-chan told us before she left that this chapter is dedicated to a certain someone."

"A fellow author, Koorino Megumi. And there is a small announcement to be made. All three remaining parts will be posted (bar any problems) on Monday of next week. A nice surprise, hopefully." Hugo says as he smiles at Mer. "So, with that in mind, please enjoy the beginning of the end."

****

Chapter 16: And the End of Everything

All Sora had to do was brush the silver handles of the door lightly with his fingers and it opened on its own, perfect gold light tinged with white and soft violet filtering through the center as the sides swung wider and wider. Streams of it burst into the room, deep tarnished gold with red and orange mixed in, and there came a flash of brilliant white, drawing him and the others inside. The white remained for a moment, then faded away just as it had come, letting bright, salty sunlight take its place. Sora couldn't help his reaction as he took in this new place, his midnight eyes widening with shock.

"Is this…is this my island?" Came his shocked whisper as the sound of unceasing, gentle waves reached his ears.

(_Catch me as I fall…_)

It certainly looked like it. The diamond beach of unblemished white, the thick canopy of trees that held aloft all the playhouses and walkways he and his friends had made to fill the endless days of repetition. Tidus' place was there, the open area between two trees where he would always practice his unique swordsmanship. Wakka's favorite spot on the beach remained, where he always used to stand and gaze out happily at the sea; so did the dock where Selphie would always hold court, watching over all of them.

But, as Sora spun to take in the panorama, he couldn't have missed the lack of a sun in the sky or how the bridge to the paopu tree simply faded away from existence. There was no soft cascade of the waterfall to comfort him, the small pool completely dry, as if no water had ever been there. Disturbed, the Keybearer took a few steps forward, a terrible feeling within him as his footsteps made the exact same sound they had in the End of the World. Swallowing and trying to get his trembling hands under control, Sora looked to the Secret Place and, almost against his will, went towards it, Donald and Goofy following unnoticed after him.

(_Say you're here and it's all over now…_)

Reaching the entrance, Sora made to go inside, but a sudden presence filled his senses, the scar on his chest struck with a quick, sharp pain. A voice echoed through the air, repeating words spoken long ago but never forgotten. Sora grew still inside as he heard them.

_"This world has been connected."_

"What was that?" Goofy exclaimed as, in the distance, the paopu tree disappeared altogether.

_"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."_

Sora **felt **Tidus' spot fade away, that whole section of the island gone as if it had never been. His fist clenched and he wished, deep inside, that he could feel something besides this increasing fear.

_"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."_

Behind them, the sea grew dark, deep purple filling the shining blue and wiping away any notion he might have had that this was truly his home. The ground began quaking beneath their feet, the sensation that something terrible was about to happen becoming increasingly stronger and stronger.

_"A meaningless effort."_

There was a world-rending burst of pure cold and a darkness that couldn't be seen, and the peace of this scene ceased to be.

_"One who knows nothing can understand nothing."_

The fabric of the world was ripped away, the trees torn outwards like strips of paper, deep purple and blue revealed underneath. The beach had been heaved upwards by some great force, cracks of dark colors rising out of the altered ocean, destroying most of what was left of the insignificant pier. Sora gazed at this with pure shock and that ever-present and ever-growing fear, but his eyes came to rest solely on the figure standing at the top of the broken beach.

(_No one's here and I fall into myself…_)

"Riku…" Sora whispered and, almost too quickly for Donald and Goofy to keep up with him, dashed towards the end of the beach towards his friend, all his being centered on him. He skidded to a halt at the start of the destruction, searching for the best way to navigate it. He was interrupted however, by the deep, familiar voice that came from who he thought was his friend, facing away and out to the ocean.

"Take a look at this tiny place."

_No…please, no…_

"To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water." The voice became mocking, gesturing wide with arms that did not belong to it. "And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness."

With that, the figure on the crags turned to face them.

(_The truth drives me into madness…_)

The figure was surrounded by a haze of dark energy, deep blue and sharp violet filtering through the body as it moved. For just a moment, Sora was able to discern Riku's familiar face, but it was immediately replaced by the older and darker skin of Ansem, burning fire eyes replacing the sunlit aqua he knew so well. He couldn't help his reaction.

"Riku!" Sora cried and instinctively reached out with a dark-gloved hand. Immediately, that hand fell away as Ansem answered, superior triumph in his voice.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness." Those flaming eyes narrowed, and a smirk played across the familiar-not-familiar features. "As you should well know."

Sora took a step back, a hand unconsciously going to rub the aching mark on his chest.

(_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…_)

Ansem laughed, his rich voice playing over their senses and bringing ever closer the black that threatened to engulf them all. He looked directly at Sora and, against his will, the Keybearer looked to the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end." Sora struggled to look up, to prove that he was not afraid, and just barely managed, dark blue eyes narrowed above sharp, clenched teeth. If anything, Ansem appeared more satisfied and a small chuckle escaped him as he continued. "The Heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end--"

Sora didn't even see him move, but Ansem was suddenly behind them, much closer than he had been before.

"--every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

(_Don't turn away…_)

Sora jumped back, Goofy and Donald at his side. Ansem simply continued, not at all concerned with what they were doing, though, at all times, his gaze remained centered on the Keybearer. 

"You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

There was terrible pain radiating from the crest burned into his skin, but Sora still summoned up the courage to speak, knowing that his friends, all the people he knew and cared about, were depending on him. He _had _to finish this; he _had _to stop this madman before all the worlds were lost.

They believed in him and, as long as he stayed connected to them, he would not let them down.

(_Don't give in to the pain…_)

"That's not true!" Sora shouted, his muscles tense but his eyes unwavering now. He stood firm as he spoke, the cold wind rustling his darker hair and white shirt, the simple brush of the gauzy fabric over the wounded mark more agonizing than he could have imagined. "The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in."

_I should know…_

"But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" 

_ …yet even so, I have my friends and I have my future and that's all I need!_

Ansem, his expression remaining unchanged, rose slightly into the air, silver hair streaming out behind him and the faded white and blood red of his coat billowing in the wind. He crossed his arms, gazing down at them in triumph and scorn.

"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing." Ansem sneered, his eyes boring into Sora's. "Accept the truth, little boy. It is in you. It grows and consumes you every moment of your denial. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"

(_Don't try to hide…_)

A crystalline stream of red, followed by a pillar of black, violet, and blue, erupted from just behind Ansem. A huge creature was formed of this dark energy, black, muscular arms rising above and jagged antennae waving as it moved. Blue adorned its face and lined the pit in its chest, while dirty white bandages crisscrossed over its collar and face, covering it exposed, clenched teeth.

Summoning the Oblivion into his hand, Sora charged towards Ansem, but the creature, the Guardian, unleashed spinning streaks of multicolored energy, dominated by red. One of these rings caught both him and Donald and they were thrown back, pain ripping through them. Goofy managed to dodge and chase after Ansem as he floated back and away from their advance. Sora recovered as quickly as he could and used Arial Sweep, slashing at Ansem before he could rise above the attack.

Fighting against the pain in his chest, Sora chased after his enemy, Keyblade held tightly in his hand.

(_Though they're screaming your name…_)

Goofy and Donald followed his lead, the wizard raising the Save the Queen staff he'd gotten from an all too willing Hades.

"Thundaga!"

Ansem couldn't outrun the spell and staggered under the thick bolts of lightning, giving Sora and Goofy time to move in close. Immediately, Goofy unleashed his Tornado attack, rapidly followed by a second, driving Ansem back in the air. Sora jumped high and slashed in diagonal patterns, using combo after combo. His sharp teeth shone in a snarl as he did so, dark eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"I won't let you win," he growled, knowing Ansem could hear him. "Not now, not **ever**!"

Ansem only smiled. "Come, Guardian!"

Suddenly, the Heartless was in front of him, arms spread wide to block their attacks. Sora's Keyblade just bounced off, as did the Save the King shield, so Donald picked up the slack.

"Graviga!"

Sora took this chance and High Jumped over the Guardian, slashing downwards with his weapon. The pain, however, was becoming unbearable.

(_Don't close your eyes…_)

More of those spinning rings were thrown their way, several hitting Sora this time. He was knocked down and back, grinding into the sand and skidding to a stop. He heard cries of pain from both Donald and Goofy and struggled to get up. Once back on his feet he threw a Hi Potion to Donald, who had gotten the brunt of the attacks, and sped backs towards Ansem, using Dodge Roll to gain precious seconds. He High Jumped as soon as he was close enough, Keyblade swinging upwards in a devastating uppercut. This attack connected, but Sora couldn't follow-up with anything as the Guardian heaved back, then forward, energy encrusted fist pounding into them with a horizontal strike.

The impact shuddered through Sora's body, but he managed to rebound, lunging to the right and shifting the Oblivion to his other hand to swipe behind him as he passed. He grinned in satisfaction as he heard Ansem grunt in pain and pivoted on one foot, bringing the Keyblade around again. At the same time, Goofy continued his attacks even after suffering another direct hit from the front, Donald casting Curaga to cover him.

"We might be able to do this…" Sora whispered and charged forward again. He apparently didn't notice the smile still on Ansem's face.

(_Don't turn out the light…_)

"Submit!"

Sora was about to attack once more, but the Guardian gained a new aura of black light, and, all at once, it lunged forward, the dark energy from its hand slamming into and binding itself to Sora as the creature's fist pounded into his chest. He couldn't help his cry of pain as black and purple energy began to drift around him. Smiling, Ansem flew towards him, arms spread wide.

"Come, open your heart."

Sora, ignoring him, tried to attack, but the Guardian suddenly appeared at _his _back and a wave of pain swept up his spine. At the same time, a sphere of violet light, washed with bright gold on the inside, surrounded Ansem, catching the three of them as they leapt at him. Sora's strength was drained by these combined assaults, staggering where he stood. Goofy, assessing the situation, tossed a Mega Potion into the air, replenishing them all. Instantly revived, Sora loosed a Strike Raid, the Keyblade ramming into Ansem as he sent it back again and again.

(_Never sleep never die…_)

"Give it up!" Sora yelled as he caught his Keyblade one last time and, knowing that it would take just a little bit more, poured everything he had into the final attack.

"**Judgement!**"

The air grew dark around them, the Oblivion glowing with midnight blue light and the deepest black and violet as it streaked back towards Ansem. That same light shone around the Keybearer, the strength of it pouring off him in waves as his eyes glowed on his pale face. Donald and Goofy looked at him with surprise, but they couldn't condemn him for it, especially if it won this battle for him.

But, as the Keyblade struck Ansem with unbelievable force, the Guardian disintegrating from the power of it, they couldn't help the terrible feeling in their hearts.

(_I'm frightened by what I see…_)

"How perfect…"

Before any of them could react, the fabricated island began to shake once more, the frantic rustling of the leaves and crumbling of the massacred ground beneath their feet like a death call. More of the landscape was peeled away, pieces of wood and branches of the trees falling all around them, the debris disappearing as soon as it was separated. The rip centered around a wide section precisely in the center of the island, the shining, blue/violet interior of the fabric yawning open to reveal the space.

Ansem flew towards this hole and the three of them gave chase, but…

…but as he was about to enter the pit, Ansem stopped and slowly, slowly turned around.

"This is better than I could have hoped."

And Ansem smiled at them, at Sora, and held out his hand.

(_But somehow I know that there's much more to come…_)

"You are such a fool. And your foolishness is about to cost you dearly." Ansem said, floating a little forward to bring him closer to the stunned Sora. His hand was still extended, beckoning to him.

A second passed and Sora's surprise wore off, his midnight eyes narrowing with anger and black energy flickering around his body, strikingly evident on the white of his shirt.

"I'm not falling for that," Sora said, head held high and not letting Ansem see the pain he was in, the scar on his chest like a living flame. "If you couldn't take me the first time, there's no way I'm going to let you try again. You're not going to win!"

"Such a simple little boy," Ansem sneered, shaking his head. "I have already won."

And, in his hand, a sad, soft white light appeared, originating from Kairi's lucky charm.

(_Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears…_)

Sora felt the color drain out of his face and, a frantic desperation filling him, groped at his chest for the Oathkeeper Key Chain. But, horribly and impossibly, it _wasn't there_. A sob escaping him, the Keybearer turned devastated eyes to Ansem, who smiled, the fire in his gaze shifting with that same menace, triumph, and satisfaction.

"Did you think what occurred before was my true attempt?" Ansem asked, clearly not expecting an answer. "No, I would save that pleasure for myself. What you experienced was a simple procedure to obtain what little light you had left."

Terror and horrendous loss filling him, Sora leapt at Ansem, reaching for the tiny illumination he held in his open palm. Casually, Ansem reached out with his other hand and grabbed the Keybearer around the neck, hefting him helplessly into the air. Sora's hands still reached wildly for the light, but it was a few inches and millions of miles away.

(_I can stop the pain if I will it all away…_)

"And, even more stupidly, you have lost any chance you might have had to crawl out of the darkness you have created for yourself," Ansem's voice dripped contempt, the satisfied smile becoming imprinted on Sora's memory for all time. "By letting others provide what you needed instead of reclaiming it yourself, you have done something all the other Heartless were never able to accomplish. What _I _was never able to accomplish."

His grip around Sora's neck tightened and the boy's hands went to clasp his wrist, trying to free himself, though it was really all for nothing. The agony in his chest had intensified to the point where it was no longer pain and now…now he knew what it was that caused it.

_There was **nothing **within him. Nothing at all._

(_Don't turn out the light…_)

"You see, boy, a heart can be lost in the darkness, become a part of it as it collapses, but…" and Ansem pulled him closer, their faces inches apart, his burning eyes locked with Sora's. The twisted laughter in his expression became more apparent as tears began to fall. "…never has a heart been destroyed utterly. Never has it been _replaced _and discarded as you have done to yours. You say you wish to regain your light?"

Ansem held up his other hand, taunting Sora with the tiny, star-shaped and flower-patterned item that was still just out of his reach.

"It is _impossible_. You have no heart to reclaim!"

There came the sound of shattering glass, heart-breaking and terribly sad, as Ansem clenched his fist and crushed the fragile item he held.

(_Fallen angels at my feet…_)

All at once, the agony from his chest swept throughout Sora's entire body. A scream escaped his throat and Ansem released him, letting the Keybearer fall to the ground at his feet. Donald and Goofy, horrified, tried to run to their friend, but a barrier of translucent energy came between them and the others, making it so that all they could do was watch as their friend writhed on the ground, eyes wide and seeing nothing.

"Now, _Keybearer_, you shall become as you should be," Ansem murmured, an almost benevolent smile on his face. "And you will belong to _me._"

Ansem's words were the only thing that reached the suffering boy, the cries of his friends unrecognized.

(_Whispered voices at my ear…_)

Sora twisted on the ground, pounding his body into the sand in an effort to drown out the pain that ripped through him in unceasing torrents. His skin was throbbing, ripples of black sweeping over him. It grew more violent, becoming a living thing that tore at his flesh and his mind, taking away any semblance of humanity. On his knees, he reared back, piercing screams ringing again and again and again as bands of pure black light erupted from the crest on his chest to wrap around his entire body.

The bands sank into him, into his clothes, changing him. His shirt and pants shifted to black, netting forming on his lower pant legs and heavy, black crown chains wrapping around and hanging from his waist. His shirt pressed into his skin as the collar traveled up to close in around his throat, while the hood disappeared at the same time. Keeping the same shape, his gloves gained the midnight blue outline of a heart, jagged and broken at one end.

But…but worst of all…

(_Death before my eyes…_)

…the crest on his chest began to collapse, sinking into him so that, after a few, agony-filled moments, there was a gaping hole in his body in the shape of a wraith-like heart. Sora crouched forward, shaking hands hovering over the massive wound, the trembling becoming violent enough to envelope him entirely. Sobs racked him, suffering etching itself on his features as the inside walls of the hole solidified into black, becoming a mark much like that of the Darkside he had faced all that time ago.

Tears swam in his eyes and poured down his face as Sora searched for someone, anyone to help him.

"That must be painful," Ansem commented and raised a hand, his smile unchanged. "Do you want me to take it away? Shall I ease it for you?"

Unable to hold it back, a broken plea escaped Sora's lips.

"…please…please make it stop…"

(_Lying next to me I fear…_)

"As you wish."

Belts of gleaming, midnight blue leather came out of nowhere, crisscrossing over the mark on both the front and the back and covering most of it. However, the hole could still be discerned, gaps in the leather allowing visibility through it. But it hardly concerned Sora now, for the pain _had _disappeared, gone as if it had never been.

In its place was a terrifying numbness that shook Sora to his core, the last wisps of his control and identity fading away.

(_It beckons me shall I give in…_)

Those same straps of leather crisscrossed over his face as well, covering his features and becoming a second skin. A pit formed over his right eye, the midnight blue disappearing forever into black. In its place formed an orb of yellow, glowing strangely and completely without emotion. His other eye remained the same, a gap in the covering allowing a small bit of his pale skin to show around the dulling blue that was, impossibly, a brilliant sapphire once more.

What had, at one time, been the Keybearer and a boy who loved life, adventure, and the light of his friends, stood and dismissed the Keyblade from his hand, looking with unfeeling eyes towards Ansem.

(_Upon my end shall I begin…_)

"Better now?" Ansem asked, once again clearly not expecting an answer. "Come, let us finish this. A single door remains and then all shall be in darkness, as it should be."

With a final smirk, directed at Donald and Goofy, who remained trapped and helpless outside the barrier, Ansem turned and went deeper into the pit, Sora following after, movements fluid and cold and so familiar that it hurt to watch him.

He didn't even react as he stepped over the shattered remains of Kairi's gift to him and into the abyss.

(_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end._)


	17. In the Dark

****

AN: _"We're sure you're more than ready for this new chapter, which may or may not be longer than the others.," Ryu says easily, smirking at the reader's discomfort. "No introduction is needed beyond the title. Unfortunately, this will be the only chapter until Saturday, since there have been problems finishing a chapter and transporting it to an Internet-connected computer. "_

"We're sorry for the inconvenience, but things become more unreliable as the end of May approaches. It may be safe to say that, even with the above statement, the release of the last chapter is still uncertain.," Hugo repeats, rubbing his eyes to keep himself awake. The muses have been on a very tight schedule with far too many hurdles. "It is hoped that there will be no more problems for the authoress at school or home."

Mer smiles in what she hopes in a reassuring way. "Please enjoy the continuation of the end. Once again, there will be no notes at the end of this chapter. And, the lyrics are from 'Going Under' by Evanescence."

****

Chapter 17: In the Dark

Today was boring. That was all he knew; boring and slow with nothing at all for him to do. Usually there was _always _something to do. The Master came to him often, usually with some experiment or other, sometimes having to do with freshly caught hearts. He liked those the best. It seemed that out of all the Heartless, he needed hearts the most. If he went without one for too long the pit on his chest would throb terribly and strange, awful images would swim before his eyes.

The Master told him not to worry about it, to just ignore what he saw, but…but it was just so hard. Seeing humans and those near to human was strange enough, but seeing himself _as_ a human? That was just too odd and, in a way, scary. He knew he had once had a heart, but what good was it to him? If he was weak enough to lose it in the first place, then he really didn't need one at all. And when he asked himself that all-important question…his answer was always the same.

He really didn't want his heart back.

The Heartless classified only as Solus looked down suddenly, seeing a smaller and weaker Shadow tugging on the netting that served as the lower half of his ebon pant leg. He smiled, since it was automatic and too much of a bother to train himself not to, and knelt down, placing one black-gloved hand on the creature's head.

"So, you are bored as well?" Solus asked. "I know it's strange. The final door is so near that all of us can feel it, but Master doesn't open it. He told me he would, but not when."

Solus leaned a little closer and his single bright blue eye narrowed; the yellow one never changed.

"You're weak," he said with absolute conviction. Also different from all the other Heartless, he knew everything about everyone. It didn't matter what type they were. He just _knew,_ regardless. "It's been a long time for you, hasn't it?"

The humanoid rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his hand making a low, smooth sound as it rubbed against the leather incasing his face. It never bothered him that he was able to talk when it should have been physically impossible. He glanced around the dark abyss that defied all logic, making sure no one else was around.

"Tell you what…" he said conspiratorially, "I'll give you a bit of the last heart I was given. I should be all right a little longer, so I don't mind."

Still in contact with the other Heartless, Solus placed his free hand over the bands that covered the hole in his body. His one real eye half-closed in concentration as his hand sank inward, passing through the barriers with a slight ripple of darkness. After searching for a moment, he found the scattered remnants of a heart. That was the biggest difference between him and the rest of his kind; they consumed hearts, making them apart of themselves. What he did was a far cry from that, the reason he had to have so many hearts so often.

He did not absorb them; he destroyed them as he siphoned their essence to survive. For some reason he could not fathom, he could take no other heart for himself, as if only one, long lost and forgotten, was suited to remain permanently within him. But this mystery heart no longer existed in such a way where he was affected by it and he made quite happily a do without it.

His hand withdrew and in it was a small, fragmented outline of a heart, flickering weakly in crystalline reds. Solus pressed this feeble light into the chest of the Shadow and it was absorbed, the Shadow immediately looking more energetic. After gazing at the dark, humanoid creature before it for a few moments, the Shadow scampered off, disappearing into the void. Solus smiled again, noticed he was smiling, and wondered why, since no one could see it.

A sudden flash of pain shot through him, originating from the sunken crest on his chest, and Solus almost doubled over, hands coming up to clutch tightly at the leather as he fought not to moan.

"That was quite foolish," a deep, familiar voice said as, from a vortex darker than the rest, emerged his master, silver hair still somehow gleaming even in the darkness. "That heart was almost done; to give it away meant more pain on your part."

Solus tried to stand straight, to face his Master properly, but found that he could not. Sounds and images were running through his head, confusing him with their clarity and unreality. A hatred of these moments prevailed in him, though a kind of melancholy sorrow, barely known or recognized, did as well.

_"Sora, you lazy bum, I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."_

"I-I'm…forgive me…Master," Solus managed to say in an almost clear voice. "The…the small one was weak; we…we have no use for those who…cannot fight…"

__

"Are you still dreaming?"

Ansem shook his head. "I suppose there are some things that will not change concerning your frame of mind, but at least we can solve this little problem temporarily."

The silver-haired man walked over and, with a small gesture, another heart, whole but still fairly dim, appeared before Solus. He looked up with difficulty and, upon seeing the offering, his inhuman eye flickered with dim yellow light.

_"It wasn't a dream…or was it?"_

A want for the ethereal essence was burning inside him, a need that surpassed all others. In moments such as this, any humanity he might have had faded away into nothing. Above all, he was a Heartless and bound to the rules of oblivion, where nothing hungered eternally for everything and was willing to do anything to obtain it. Lingering memories and not-quite-feelings paled in comparison.

__

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

Almost greedily, Solus reached for the heart, dark hands pulling it towards the pit on his chest. The light of the heart seemed to seep into his limbs, washing over the black and midnight blue of his clothing. When he took a heart, he took every part of it and all at once; what he was demanded it. He was absolution, an end to all things; he was a Heartless among Heartless, closer and farther to that which drew them all.

The heart passed through the barriers with ease and, for a moment, was at rest and visible within him. Then, as his darkness washed over it, the light disappeared, but not before one last wisp of sound echoed in his mind.

_"Do you ever want to go back?"_

"Thank you, Master." Solus said in a grave voice as he stood, black clothing whispering as he moved. "But…this heart will not last very long, either."

Ansem smiled, that small, dark smile that always told Solus that something interesting was on the way. It excited him, as it always did. "There is another heart, but you must be willing to claim it yourself."

Solus nearly jumped in place. He had been waiting and _waiting _for a chance like this. He didn't really know how long it'd been since he had last taken a heart for himself, or if he had at all. That was the only real problem he had; not remembering. His awareness only went back so far before it dived into a maelstrom too violent and light-filled to navigate, let alone understand. 

In any case, he much preferred the present to the past. This existence was simpler, easier. A way of…living that needed no explanation. Only action and a path with no light to lead the way.

Ansem continued to smile and an unnoticed, satisfied glint flashed through his flaming eyes.

_If only you could see yourself, boy. You would be quite appalled…_

"As I am sure you are ready for this…" Ansem turned in a seemingly random direction and Solus followed, hands and fingers flexing in anticipation. "I located a suitable specimen, so all that is left is for you to remove it."

"I'm more than ready, Master," Solus said, a darkness unlike any other seething within him, though he managed to restrain it enough to ask the question that had been on his mind very often as of late. "Master…why haven't we opened the door yet?"

Ansem appeared unfazed, though his eyes narrowed fractionally. The creature was intelligent, quick to notice that which did not quite fit. This may or may not be a favorable quality, but it was, at the time, an interesting phenomenon. "The door has altered since I discovered it. I must discern the nature of this change, lest it prove fatal to my plans."

Solus gulped, suddenly ill at ease and uncertain why. He was no fool; he feared his Master more than anything. More than the light or the whispers of his past. "It doesn't have anything to do with me…does it?"

"Yes, very much so." Ansem answered, amusement and a touch of the same satisfaction. "It began the moment your heart fell to darkness and intensified when it ceased to be. I can only guess now as to what would happen when I, or rather, _you_ release the lock, so I must discern yournature before either of us can do so. You and the door are intricately tied, more so now than ever before. Your nature is being reflected in it, at least to some degree. Before, I sensed great darkness beyond it; now, there is great emptiness as well, neither dark nor light nor reality as we know it. The best way to describe this place is an 'other' world, an opposite of this made up of all that cannot be. I theorized that such a world could exist, but I did not expect to find it here; nor such access to it at the very least. Kingdom Hearts is the door to darkness, not anti-reality."

"I see…" Solus said when he really didn't. Not that it mattered. They had come upon a door in the gloom, solid yet invisible, save for the gleam of a silver Heartless crest. "This is it, then."

"All you have to do is open the door."

After a moment's pause, Solus reached out and brushed his palm against the crest, letting a little of his power loose. He was rewarded with a glimmer of violet light and the door swung inward, revealing a circular room of dark gray stone, marked by a pattern of fragmented hearts. The floor and ceiling were dominated by identical black crests and, occasionally, a pillar of deep blue and purple light would shoot up out of the floor and pass through the ceiling. It was dimly illuminated, though the source of it could not be determined.

In the center of a room stood a tall, blue-clothed man. He was larger and wider of body than Solus and nothing could be discerned of his face, as it was incased in a blue helmet with a pitch black face covering. Solus mused that it must be difficult for the man to see, but that hardly mattered to him. Even in the doorway, he could sense the strength of the heart, its solid will and increasing fear. Solus felt eagerness coursing through him and he stepped into the room, uncaring that the door closed tightly behind him and the man raised a firearm at the sudden, hollow sound.

"Wh-Who's there?"

Solus smiled again, though his face didn't really move. "Who indeed?"

The front of the helmet turned to Solus with surprising quickness, prompting the Heartless to upgrade his opinion of this human. If he wasn't able to see the dark-tinged creature, he could hear him at the very least. Good senses, if nothing else, as well as physical strength, and if he wasn't mistaken, a little bit of magic as well.

Solus stepped further into the light, allowing his features to be visible. From here he could hear the man's intake of breath, the new racing of his heart. He wasn't surprised; after all, what mortal would not be afraid of his dark appearance? All black and midnight blue with the glint of metal buckles and wire netting, the only spots of different colors around his eyes; glowing yellow and brilliant sapphire surrounded by a small amount of pale flesh. Deep, deep brown hair, jaggedly spiked, went wildly in all directions, coming down to occasionally block his eyes from view.

The man pointed his large, apparently fully automatic weapon at the slowly approaching Heartless, his shoulders shaking a little but the gun trained levelly. "Who…_what _are you?"

With a tilt of his head, Solus dissolved into the shadows surrounding the room, a rippling in his wake before his disappeared completely. "So, even after your capture and coming here, you still don't know? Do you even know where you are, mortal?"

The man gulped and searched around frantically. There was no sign as to the location of the dark creature and its voice seemed to come from all directions. "I was on my normal patrol; I'd just changed shifts. But…these creatures came out of nowhere and that man…he appeared after I got sucked into that pit. He said I…I was…"

"Suitable, right?"

Gaze turned suddenly upwards, the man spotted Solus on the ceiling, standing quite calmly with his arms crossed over his chest. "Suitable for me."

Slowly, attempting not to attract the monster's attention to it, the man's hand slid up the side of his gun, carefully placing a small green orb in a notch at the side of the weapon. "He said…said something about a pet that needed to be…entertained."

"Too true," Solus said, wry amusement in his voice, though he felt nothing. He wasn't insulted; if anything, he thought his Master absolutely right. He got bored very easily. "I've never been able to do much; my Master wishes to keep me near the door at all times, just in case."

"…in case of what?"

"I can only wonder," Solus said and, all at once, was directly in front of the man, an aura of deepest blue flowing around his hands. "But, in a few moments, it won't really matter to you anymore."

Faster than the human eye could follow, Solus plunged his hands towards the man's chest, but, in an amazing display of skill and training, the man brought up his weapon to block. He managed to throw off the attack and loose a round, the red orb glowing brightly.

"Take this, you monster! Fire!"

A substantial ball of flames rammed into the Heartless, point-blank, and there was a small, muted explosion. With the embers faded, the creature was no where to be seen. The man held perfectly still for several seconds, but, glancing around one last time, let out his pent-up breath, relaxing his tense muscles.

"That was close," he said wearily, lifting his helmet off his head and revealing himself to be no more than twenty or twenty-one. "Lucky, too. I should've trained more with Materia when I had the chance."

"Yes, really," came a soft, lilting voice from all directions. "Because your life ends here."

From below Solus flashed upwards, emerging from a shadow-state flowing along the stone, and, with one lightning flash strike, sank a single glowing hand into the man's chest, gazing with distant satisfaction as the young hazel eyes began to dim. His hand within the other's body, Solus tightened his grip, feeling the responding jerk from pain-filled muscles and saw the twisting of the man's face.

"Don't worry," he said almost kindly, a look of gentle understanding in his one true eye. "It'll all be over soon."

Black rippled outwards as Solus withdrew his hand, brilliant light this time assaulting his sensitive eyes. He didn't turn away though, and accepted the heart-shaped orb into himself, a sound of deep satisfaction escaping him as the soothing presence washed through him and instantly began to diminish as he drew the life from it. But this one would last for quite some time and, by way of thanks, he looked to the man, awaiting his soon-to-be brethren, feeling that, at the very least, he could introduce him to his new existence.

However, things did not quite happen that way.

The man staggered back, gasping while his eerie green eyes glazed over. For a moment, Solus could've sworn he'd seen such eyes somewhere before, but the memory was too dim to truly recall. Instead, his attention was instantly claimed by the darkness wrapping around the man, the young, honed body disappearing into its own personal abyss. In its place grew a heavy, blood red creature, humanoid with dark blue strips of cloth hanging from its limbs. The body was encased in dark leather much like his, though the face was completely clear. Two orbs of glowing green glared hatred at Solus, black hair tangled around its features and trailing down its back.

There was Heartless crest imprinted on its chest; the only thing was, there were multitudes of cracks running through it, seeping black energy. It looked as though it was about to shatter and release whatever tremendous force that was trapped within.

Surprised, Solus stood stock still and, thusly, was unprepared when this new Heartless leapt at him, crimson claws coming out to rip him to pieces. Before he knew what he was doing, Solus jumped back, one hand spread for balance while the other was held directly in front of him. In that hand a jet-colored light gathered, shot with violet and blue, and, all at once, a key-like weapon appeared, blocking the frenzied onslaught.

_Is that the…Keyblade…?_

Solus was about to slash at the other when, in an instant, the scarlet Heartless burst into nothing, no heart drifting free as he now had that heart imprisoned within him. Ansem walked out of the shadows behind the disappearing creature, his face a mask of stony neutrality. Solus knew this was a bad sign and backed up a step, fear creeping impossibly into him. The Keyblade was lowered at his side and not once did he think of using it against his Master.

It was inconceivable.

"At the very least this answers some of my questions," Ansem said darkly, eyes burning into Solus', causing the Heartless to tremble, though his hidden face revealed no expression. Only his single blue eye let any of himself be known and that eye was wide and constantly blinking. "But did I not tell you to _never _use the Keyblade unless expressly ordered to do so?"

Solus gulped and hastily dismissed the weapon, hands falling to his side and trying to look as submissive as possible. "Ye-Yes, Master. I…I did not mean to; it was an accident--"

"That is no excuse!"

(_Now I will tell you what I've done for you…_)

The Heartless was suddenly on his knees, shaking more from pain now than fear. Ansem wasn't so uncouth as to strike another; instead, the pillars of darkness rising out of the room grew razor thin and came up beneath Solus, piercing through him without touching his actual body. He was unable to move from this spot, sucking in breaths he didn't need and struggling to restrain his cries as the pillars remained embedded in him.

The inner agony was far worse than any physical pain could be.

"…It…It won't happen again," he choked out, eyes riveted on the ground.

"See that it doesn't." Ansem stated and the pillars withdrew with a wave of his hand. "But perhaps you wish to know why that little treat I was so gracious to bring turned so suddenly on you."

Solus didn't respond, but his silence was answer enough.

(_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you…_)

"It seems that your taking his heart essentially destroyed it for him. Contemplate this; he was without a heart and was forced to watch as you slowly destroyed it. You being his creator, he knew exactly what you had done and, through this knowledge, sought to reclaim his heart. But, having removed it in your…fashion, this heart and any you take cannot be returned. It is most amazing; a Keyblade is capable of freeing a heart to eternal rest, yet you, though you bear such a weapon, destroy life as soon as you come in contact with it."

Ansem stepped closer to him and, though he was still shaking from that fresh pain, Solus forced himself to his feet. His eyes remained on the ground as his Master came up to him, no more than a foot away. So, he missed the mixture of anger, intrigue, triumph, and scorn that consumed those burning eyes and twisted that impossibly tan face.

"It is this nature that you have transmitted to Kingdom Hearts. The Door now draws all instead of only darkness and that other world grows ever closer. But…this is fortunate for me. Once one of us releases the darkness within it shall consume all worlds that much more quickly, making my goal so much more easily obtained. You are good for that, in the very least; your presence increases this reaction and, very soon, you shall be drawn as well, becoming as Kingdom Hearts is."

(_And still you won't hear me…_)

A glove of faded white grabbed Solus around the neck, drawing the Heartless forward so that his dual eyes were inches away from his Master's. He gulped and the amusement in Ansem grew, lessening his anger. It would not do to upset the boy too much; this was a very valuable Heartless, one the like of which he would never be able to claim again.

After all, how many kinds of fools would willingly rip their hearts apart?

"Once the Door opens, you and I shall face our destiny; mine to gain the ultimate knowledge and power in a universe consumed by darkness. While you will remain at its center, forever the source of the destruction for all hearts. It will be you who will maintain the flow of dark energy and create a path from reality to the unknown world. And there…there the final truths will be found and the non-existent ones shall reveal themselves to me." 

(_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself…_)

"However…" Ansem loosed his hold and Solus collapsed to his knees again, fear filling him, though the darkest part of himself was secretly quivering at the future his Master spoke of. While afraid, he relished what was to come; he wanted more than anything to remain forever in the dark, where everything was so simple and peace a constant, if absolutely without light. "…You are not to disobey me again. You will not fair so well a second time."

Solus nodded. "Yes, Master. I will only do as you command."

Ansem smiled and turned, the silver-marked door appearing once again. "Good boy. Operations are that much smoother when obedience is a priority. Remain here until I call for you; when I do, be prepared to face the final Door."

"Yes, Master," Solus repeated as he became alone again, the silence of the circular room more welcome than he thought it would be.

But…

(_Maybe I'll wake up for once…_)

…but he wasn't quite alone as he thought. Something, some_one _was here as well; present, yet not. Like the afterimage of a real person, lingering in the shadows with the barest of strength to keep it whole. However, more than its mere presence drew him, caused him to search the shade with sensitive eyes.

Whatever it was, it was so familiar it almost hurt to feel it, a memory lost to events too terrible to name. It hurt and was, somehow, good as well. He was filled by it, a sensation both old and new claiming his senses and forcing him to realize that there was more to this than he could possibly fathom.

"Who's there?"

"…don't you know?"

(_Not tormented daily defeated by you…_)

Blue eye narrowing, Solus let a small amount of deep blue energy swirl around his hands, an unspoken threat to that familiar-not-familiar voice and the sarcastic sadness it carried. Before Solus could answer the question, a ghost-like figure emerged from the shadows, ephemeral silver hair seeming to float around the boy's head and aqua eyes gazing at him with determination and sorrow.

The Heartless felt a curious stillness within him, a ceasing of action that puzzled him, and let the darkness fall away from his limbs. The boy walked to the center of the room where the dim light was the brightest, steps falling without a sound. Solus could see right through him, the boy's body washed over with a sheen of soft white and silver that seemed to hold his image in place.

"You don't…do you?" the boy asked, looking at his face, searching for something that could not be found. "You don't remember anything."

(_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom…_)

"Nothing…" Solus replied, the only answer he could give. "Why do you care?"

The boy slowly shook his head, silver hair rustling without a sound. "I can't tell you; _you _have to remember or we're all done for. Everyone's depending on you and your wasting your time in this place, playing puppet to that bastard. How can you?"

Black-gloved fists clenched, regaining their dark light, and the yellow eye flashed. "Do you dare speak of my Master like that right in front of me? You'll pay for that, I assure you."

"Oh, knock it off!" the boy yelled, voice echoing around the room, the only part of him that was real. "You're not what you think you are! You've only been here three days and you've already forgotten **everything**!"

"Three…days?" Solus whispered, surprised and disturbed by this. His awareness seemed to go back so much further…yet those times were fairly dim, indistinct…did that meant they weren't real?

"Yes!" the boy stomped over to him, eyes full of anger, desperation, and scattered hope. "You have a chance to free yourself and stop him and all you're doing is playing to his will!! You need to get off your ass and get back to being the Sora I remember!!!"

(_I'm dying again…_)

"…Sora…?"

The boy's anger faded instantly and his shoulders sagged, a great weight seeming to come down upon them. "Yeah…you're Sora, but…you don't remember. And…and you're backwards, too. Instead of losing your memory without a heart, taking one blocks them from you. We…we don't know why, but it's the biggest problem with getting you out of here."

Stunned and full of unspeakable loss, Solus asked the only question that felt appropriate. "We?"

"Yeah," the boy replied and took a step back, uncertainty warring with determination on his face. "He's the reason I'm able to talk with you right now. He said I should get ready before he comes, too. It won't be easy, not for you or for him."

Another presence began to gather in the room, filling it with a very different kind of power, and the light began to grow a little brighter.

"He said he would put as much of it back as he could, but it won't last very long."

(_I'm going under…_)

"He said he'd help you remember, if only for a little while."

There came a golden flash and Solus was thrown back, hitting the wall as a heavy blow was struck across his chest. He almost hit the ground, but pulled himself up in time, facing an opponent that was only a dark figure silhouetted by deep gold, aiming to block his actual features from view. The only thing truly clear was the Keyblade he held; the silver handle gleaming in his fist, the golden blade flashing in the light.

Solus knew that this one wasn't actually here, either, but the pain was real enough for him. Though the words of his Master still rung clearly in his mind, Solus held his hands out in front of him, willing the black Keyblade to appear, the familiar shape dating back to that time lost in light. He lowered himself into a fighting stance, already battling the memories that seemed to cling to the weapon, tormenting him the longer he held it.

It was the reason Ansem forbid him to use it.

(_I'm falling forever…_)

The golden figure leapt at him again, the small stature of the other making him difficult to track. Solus did block in time, however, as the Golden Keyblade swept his way again, singing through the still air. The two Keyblades clashed, a ringing sound unlike any other flowing around them as they jumped apart. But they were racing towards each other a moment after that, sparks flying as their weapons met.

Sparks of gold and sparks of deep violet.

Solus knew his size gave him more power and drew the other towards him, knowing he could come down full force at close range. His opponent seemed wise to this, though, and stayed away, flashing in and out for quick, sharp attacks. Solus took one on each side, the golden weapon doing more damage because of its very nature, and his as well. As a Heartless, he was especially vulnerable to the Keyblades, more so since he had nothing within himself to defend against save hearts that were not his own.

But…if this were the case, why did he have a Keyblade himself?

(_I've got to break through…_)

The other swung around the side, traveling in an arc to throw Solus off-balance. The Heartless compensated by pivoting on one foot, using his Keyblade to keep his weight centered while still using it to fend off the speedy attacks. As his opponent came along the right and around behind him he suddenly shifted his weapon to his left hand, bringing it straight out and low, catching the other as he passed.

The figure was thrown over the blade, small size and speed working against him, but the cunning Keybearer recovered quickly, rolling easily to his feet and using the momentum from the fall to vault forward once again. Solus was hard-pressed to dodge, jumping up and over while swinging his Keyblade downward, hoping for a hit. The weapon met air, as the other had anticipated this and jumped as well.

He lost a bit of his speed in doing so, though, and Solus took the chance, switching the Keyblade back to his right hand and twisting in midair, a spin that covered the whole area around him. He caught his opponent once more, feeling, for just a moment, an actual weight against his weapon.

Although…he felt no heart present in the other, at least not close enough to constitute a person. So, if this was a fabrication, how could it hurt him?

(_I'm going under…_)

"Why are you doing this?!" Solus shouted as he and the other came down to the ground again, both of them standing almost as easily as before. "Why are you fighting me here? Like this?"

"Because it's the only way," the boy now standing against the wall said, a kind of painful acceptance in his voice and a regret Solus could not understand. "It's the only way we'll get you back, Sora."

"Who are you talking about?!!" Solus nearly screamed and was almost hit directly, managing to roll clear at the last minute. "Why can't you just tell me?!!"

Solus crouched low to the ground, palm on the floor as he swung one leg low, trying to knock the other off his feet. The small Keybearer jumped over as he went full circle and Solus had to raise his weapon to block the other Keyblade as it came down. The ringing and flash of light hurt his sensitive eyes and ears, but that hardly mattered at this point. Throwing his weight back, his fist met what felt like unprotected flesh, the strength of the blow tossing the other over his head and crashing down on the floor behind him.

But the small opponent was up in an instant and, this time, his Keyblade shone gold in the darkness.

(_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies…_)

"We're sorry, Sora," the boy whispered, visibly restraining himself while he closed his turquoise eyes to what was about to happen before him. "It'll hurt and you've already been through so much. But everything has changed and we can't take anymore chances. I hope you'll forgive us…forgive me…somehow."

Solus blocked once more and tried to parry, but the strength of the other seemed to have increased ten-fold, gold light pounding against his weapon and his senses. He strained against it but, unwanted and incredibly painful, those images returned again, brought about by a power that was like a heart but not one at all.

_A pier at sunset, a gentle smile…_

_A friend, teaching and protecting and caring for him…_

_A reflection in the water, sapphire eyes that laughed at him…_

"Your other friends are still looking for you," the boy said quietly, reluctant and sad. "They picked up as much of the Oathkeeper as they could; right now, they're trying to put it back together…but they don't know how."

(_So I don't know what's real and what's not…_)

Solus jumped back, away from the light, gasping from the shock and the memories that would not disappear, like they had so many times before. They lingered, calling him, beckoning him, pleading with him to remember and know…

…know what?

He was forced to concentrate on the battle once more, though his focus was greatly split, and caught the other's blade as it came in from the side, parrying with all his strength to cut up from below. He was thwarted, however, and once more had to strain against the golden light and that which could not possibly be.

_A sky awash with stars, a promise in the night…_

Heart-broken loss, the unbelievable betrayal of a friend…

The undeniable knowledge that the only way was through sacrifice…

"It…it can't be…" he whispered as his weapon began to slowly give under the other's. "…it can't…"

"But it is," the boy said, eyes shut tight to keep from showing how they glistened. "It's all true. And we can't go back from here; we can only go forward and only for so long."

(_Always confusing the thoughts in my head…_)

The Heartless fell back again, arms shaking from the strain. To counter, he summoned up the darkness within him, causing blue and violet light to dance up and down his Keyblade. Yellow eye shining, blue eye full of despair he didn't know was there, Solus charged forward, dodging to the left at the last second and striking from the side.

There was another clang, but he kept going, loosing his spinning Keyblade back the way he had come. The weapon sped towards his opponent, but the small one grabbed his Keyblade with both hands and heaved upwards just as the other weapon reached him, knocking harmlessly towards the ceiling. Solus called it back to him, catching it with ease and watching carefully to see if he had another opening to throw it.

He did not. Instead, the other ran around in an arc again, devilishly fast and hard to spot, despite the golden light. He constantly turned to keep him in sight, wary and planning to be prepared for the next attack.

But the boy continued to speak, reaching out to him and bringing forth memories he did not wish to recall.

(_So I can't trust myself anymore…_)

"I don't know what will come after," he said, still refusing to watch. The sounds of the battle were bad enough. "But, if Donald and Goofy can make it here, if the Oathkeeper can be fixed; by you, by anyone, it doesn't matter…the worlds might be saved. But you have to…have to…"

"Have to what?!!" Solus cried out, angered, fearing voice wracked with an emotion that should not have been possible. "What are you getting at?!"

"Oh, Sora…"

_Hi, I'm Sora! This is my first time on another Island!_

…really? I've already come here **three **times.

Wow! That's a lot! Can you show me around?

Sure. But make sure you call it Destiny Islands. Since I got here first I'm the one who gets to name it.

Oh, okay. So…if you're in charge, what am I supposed ta call ya?

Oh, yeah; I'm Riku..

"…no…"

Solus let down his guard for just a moment and, in that span of a single second, the other was right in front of him. Totally defenseless, the Heartless could do nothing as the Golden Keyblade was plunged into his chest, right into the pit where his heart used to be.

(_I'm dying again…_)

Unlike when he had lost his heart, this was a very short occurrence. Birth and Death can take moments or days, depending. This was a moment; one second, a fiery pain lancing through his emptiness, the next a golden light before his eyes and beating in his chest, the last light coursing through him in one single, unimaginable wave.

The mask on his face was ripped away, pale skin and features revealed. The rest of him remained the same, however, and, though now normal in shape and size, his right eye was still a gleaming yellow that glowed slightly in the gloom.

It was Sora who looked up, who glanced around with devastated eyes, no tears left with which to mourn but the pain visible just the same. His gaze rested on the small, gold-lighted figure, seeing a sad, gentle face, full of kindness, before the other Keybearer disappeared, taking his light with him.

There was a moment's pause and Sora's fragmented, broken cry of denial and sorrowful pain pierced the air.

(_So go on and scream…_)

"Sora…" Riku murmured and was at once moving, running as fast as he could to his suffering friend, mission and all-important purpose forgotten in an instant.

The Keybearer looked up, tears streaming down his face and, though he knew his time as even half-tangible was short, Riku did the only thing he knew was right. He took his shaking friend in his arms, holding him close as hard, silent sobs racked him. The silver-haired boy rocked back and forth, trying against all odds to take some of Sora's pain into himself, to block out all that ate at him.

Even if his heart was gone, Sora's pain was still very real.

The two of them were highlighted in the center of the room, the glow shining on Riku's pale hair and the buckles of the belts crisscrossing over Sora's chest. Sora's face was buried against Riku's chest, the older boy holding him in a grip meant to fend off the world. Shoulder's shaking, Sora let his tears fall unceasingly, Riku absorbing every ounce of his misery in an attempt to repent and to show that, even after all this, his friends meant more to him than anything.

They kneeled like this, woven together with pain and loss and a friendship closer than Riku had ever thought possible, for what felt like an eternity.

(_Drowning in you…_)

"Sora…" Riku whispered, wishing with all his being that he didn't have to do this. "It won't last for long. You have to stop Ansem before the light fades. You have to destroy him before he opens Kingdom Hearts."

Sora started to shake his head, but stopped the childish movement, knowing that he really wasn't a child anymore. Slowly, reluctantly, just as he had with Kairi all that time ago, he pulled away from Riku, brown hair brushing silver as he did so. Dual colored eyes met sunlit aqua.

"You can do it," Riku said softly, helping Sora to his feet and noticing that he was becoming more see-through by the minute. "Ansem went to deal with your other friends, the wizard and the knight. They found a way in here, but they don't stand a chance without you."

"…I know," Sora said at last, his voice more even than he would have thought possible. "I…I'll try, Riku, I really will, but…"

A face ravaged by too much loss in too little time entreated Riku, uncertainty, despair, and impossible hope warring with each other.

"But what if it isn't enough?"

(_I won't be broken again…_)

"Don't worry, Sora. I know you're stronger than that. Don't give up before the battle's even begun. All that you need to remember is that we're always with you, no matter what…that _I'm _always with you. Don't forget…"

And, in a brief flash of silver tinged with gold, Riku was gone, the other Keybearer's power finally exhausted. Sora gazed with tremendous sadness and regret at the spot where his friend had just stood. For a moment, he nearly lost control again, but he remained as he was, knowing beyond a doubt that _this _was the time to be strong; _this _was when he had to keep his heart true.

Even if he had no heart to speak of.

Blue and yellow eyes turned to the silver-marked door.

(_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under._)


	18. All My Heart

****

AN: _"This is it," Hugo murmurs as he carries a few boxes out of Rem-chan's bedroom door. "This is the last chapter of this story. Only the epilogue remains, which is, of course, being posted at the same time."_

"We don't know how long this will be, or what, in full, it will contain," Ryu continues, rolling up the posters he took down from the wall. "But it goes through to the end of the game and a little bit afterwards; namely, the path winding through green hills."

"The epilogue will basically contain 'secret trailer' material," Mer finishes, slowly closing the door behind her and the other muses as they head out, having completed their part in the move. "It will have no beginning author's notes and is inspired by 'Another Side, Another Story', and its continuation, 'Deep Dive'. We sincerely hope that you enjoy all that remains of this story."

The door closes with barely a sound and all that is visible in the darkness is a note on the back of the door:

'P.S. You should know where the lyrics are from.'

****

Chapter 18: All My Heart

Sora knew his way through the darkness; he needed no map, no guide, nothing to light the path. The road to Kingdom Hearts seemed to be implanted in his mind, a beacon made only of his senses and instinctual, age-old memories more than enough to set him running in a direct line. And it was more than the place itself; he knew Ansem was there, just as he knew Donald and Goofy were there as well. It was almost intoxicating, this power, the very connection he felt with the abyss around him, a resonating comfort that sang through his bones.

But that no longer mattered at this point.

Glancing down, Sora could see the soft orb of golden light within the pit on his chest, beating slowly and steadily. Somehow, that other Keybearer had given him a heart, a way to hold himself in place. Was it real? Would it last? There was no way to be sure, so he went with all haste, twisting and turning in the darkness he knew so well, urgency coursing through him.

Time was running out.

And yet, a part of him continually told him that, more than anything else, there was no going back from this. That this was the end; of all things, of himself, of the future as he knew it. And he didn't want it to be. He didn't want it to end, to cease with the world he knew, the life he knew. Ahead of him lay a road unending, a path with many choices but no one to tell him the way, or reassure him that what he was doing was right, that it mattered and kept those he loved--continued to love--safe.

It was hard to admit there was no one and nothing left to him.

Suddenly, he felt the pseudo-ground fall away, no more than a few feet in front of him. He paused, dark eyes searching the void ahead. There was a small growth of illumination in the distance; a gentle fall of golden specks of light, originating from two shadowed forms. Even from here, Sora knew who caused that light, who hovered in the air facing Ansem.

Faced defiantly and completely aware of coming death.

Though his first inclination was to leap forward with all strength, Keyblade drawn, Sora held back, waiting. He knew how strong Ansem was, how much it would take to defeat him. His only advantage right now was the element of surprise, so, even though he practically shook with the need to go to his friends, he stayed where he was, fists clenching and unclenching. One mistake would cost more than he could possibly imagine.

"It's futile," Ansem said, burning eyes mocking the wizard and knight hovering before him. "The boy is _mine _and nothing you attempt will save him. Nor will you be able to stop me; just behold this endless abyss. You won't find even the smallest glimmer of light."

The silver-haired man waved his arms wide, a smile on his face. Sora's other-worldly gaze smoldered, his anger seeping through and the light in his chest pulsed faster, just as a real heart would have done. His fury was kept in check, however, as Ansem turned, drawing their attention to what Sora had known from the very beginning was there.

"Within it lies the heart of all worlds; Kingdom Hearts!"

An immaculate white door appeared in the darkness, standing atop a powdered white island. The door itself was not out of the ordinary, besides its great size and location. But Sora could not have missed the feeling that poured off it, the absolute conviction that swelled in him at the sight of it.

So many things were behind that door; so very many things and the end to them, as well.

Ansem glanced over his shoulder at Donald and Goofy, a dark, condescending look bathing them in his contempt. "Out of its dark depths are all hearts born; even yours…and that of your lost Keyblade Master. He is the one closest to the darkness; he shall be the one to bring an end to all worlds."

Donald made a truly nasty face. "I don't believe it. Sora would never do such a thing, no matter what."

"And especially not for someone like you," Goofy said with utter conviction, holding his shield steady. "We're here to get him back."

Ansem laughed, a low, almost pleasing sound; or it would have been, had it come from another source. "That is not likely. The boy has to want to return to the light and that in itself is impossible. How can he when he does not know what light is?"

_He's right…_Sora realized. _If it hadn't been for Riku and…that other Keyblade Master…I really wouldn't want to be saved…_

Is it…is it because I willingly gave it up in the first place…?

That thought shook him deeply, but right now was not the time to dwell on it. He could feel the power growing in Ansem, a strength unlike any he had ever displayed before. Sora knew it would take him very little to wipe out his friends.

"You are both fools. _Fools_." Ansem said in a dark, cold voice as his body disappeared into the abyss. "Darkness conquers all worlds!"

Out of the void grew a creature that could not have existed and was not alive as they knew it. Sora actually backed up a step, eyes wide and unbelieving.

_If he was capable of **this**, why did he need _me_?_

The best way to describe it would be some kind of gigantic ship, many colors yet malicious in design. Snarling demon faces stared out in all directions, perverting the bright colors that prevailed over all. It rose out from a death's head bow, lined with the realistic stretch of muscles and baring savage teeth. Above it was a middle level, pillars of material enclosing a glowing white core that seemed to have a face itself, eyes and mouth wide in a frozen scream. At the highest level was what really drew Sora's attention, that caused the light within him to grow in response, shining a challenge even though Sora himself felt a flash of fear.

The upper half of an immense creature, deep blue and violet skin pitted and lined, massive arms with a flair of extra flesh at the end; it moved constantly, mouth gaping with gums exposed, beams of that soft material running around it at the farthest end of the stern. And beneath this monstrosity was Ansem himself; there was no doubt now that he wasn't human. Almost as large as the creature behind him, his lower body coated with deep black that seemed to trace every sinew and muscle. His tanned chest was bare, cables of dark blue running from his back into the structure itself, his motions free-moving as these living wires buoyed him in the air.

Eyes like burning coals, Ansem gazed down at the now-dwarfed wizard and knight, silver hair streaming out behind him and the monster at his back convulsing as it waited.

_…a World of Chaos…_

Before Sora knew what had happened, Donald and Goofy were falling through the air, their flight somehow cut off. It took him several seconds to realize it; the sudden, intense outpour of dark power, coupled with the responding despair in the hearts of his friends, had nullified the pixie dust and happy memories that allowed them to fly. Instead, they were drawn into a shifting vortex of many colors, disappearing from his view.

_…no…_

Without thinking, Sora launched off the end of solid ground, golden dust swirling around him in a burst of familiar, welcome magic. No memories were needed now; only light and his love, real and whole because someone whose name he didn't know had given him a heart to fight with.

But he knew in that heart itself that it wouldn't last.

Sora caught the widening of Ansem's eyes as he shot past, a blur of gold and black. A snarl was ripped from his throat in response, a challenge of sharpened teeth and defiant, dual-colored eyes.

"…impossible…"

Dodging a swipe from the massive blue creature, Sora dived into the vortex, Keyblade appearing in hand with a flash of black and white light. There was a moment of vertigo, disorientation as he was forced onto another plane of existence, but it passed quickly and he found himself on his feet in utter darkness. A crest of neon blue was beneath him and many glowing, yellow eyes stared out of the gloom, still with uncertainty.

He was one of _them_, yet should not have been there. It went against their 'Master's' wishes.

"I'm sorry…" Sora whispered and tore through them, Keyblade shining with both dark and light. For perhaps the first and only time, the two were as one, more powerful than anything.

The Shadows were decimated, short limbs and hunched figures disappearing before his onslaught. Looking ahead, Sora spotted Goofy caught within a mass of Heartless, valiantly fighting a losing battle. Almost on instinct, the knight looked up and met Sora's sad, anxious eyes.

"Sora!!"

"I'm here!" the Keybearer responded, loosing a spell. "Thunder!"

Black lightning, streaked within with gold, cascaded around them, driving the Shadows back. Sora ran to Goofy, offering a black-gloved hand to help his friend to his feet. Goofy gladly took it, a look of such intense hope and joy on his face that Sora couldn't help his smile in return, the light inside his chest beating brighter. Goofy noticed this, eyes and mouth opening wide.

"I'll explain later," Sora said quickly and spun around, sensing a Heartless remaining. He caught sight of it quickly, but held back, knowing without knowing. The Shadow hesitated, somehow knowing as well. Sora lowered his Keyblade slightly, meeting the emotionless, glowing eyes of his counterpart. "…go. You can still escape, if you wish. It will all be over soon, anyway."

The Shadow was still a moment longer, then, much to Goofy's surprise, scampered off into the darkness, leaving them be. Sora sighed, wishing there was some way to repair the damage already done, but he had no time to dwell on it. Dark red light, tinged with deep orange and black, marked the appearance of the room core, an orb of black surrounding a smaller orb of red, connected together by thin, elastic bands reminiscent of Gummi blocks.

Sora crouched low, then jumped high, cutting into the core with an Aerial Sweep, followed by two diagonal slashes. The surface of the core split, spilling light into the darkness. Fiery smoke billowed, followed by brighter light, and Sora and Goofy were expelled from the multi-colored portal, the room they had been in ceasing to exist.

Instantly, Sora took note of his surroundings, head tilting up to bring Ansem into view. The silver-haired creature glared down at him with veiled shock and open fury, flames of hatred enveloping his senses. They shared heated, terrible gazes for a moment; then, giving Sora no small amount of satisfaction, Ansem fell back, laying against the creature behind him and creating a massive Heartless crest to protect himself.

"…coward…"

"Sora, look!"

The Keybearer spun around, looking to where Goofy's hand pointed. The death's head was moving, straining outward with a gaping mouth, wild eyes glaring at nothing and muffled sounds emerging, unlike any a living creature could make. Knowing what to do, Sora flipped backwards, diving down towards it with Goofy in tow. Together, they attacked with all strength, hearts shining both in and out of view.

Blue tentacles formed on the ledge beneath the face, beams of damaging light flying from their tips and towards the pair. Sora expertly swerved out of the way, slicing through the beams and towards the main part. He wasn't quite able to avoid the violet-laced lightning from above and winced in pain as hits were scored down his sides and on his back, but continued on, letting the Keyblade loose in a Strike Raid before him. He followed after it, catching it after its initial hit and thrusting it back, energy-encrusted fist right behind. Goofy was below him, eliminating the tentacles with ease and near-desperation.

Donald was waiting for them inside.

More lightning showers formed, purple near the face and red that followed them as they flew through the air. To counter, Sora quickly cast Aeroga on them both, inwardly relieved that the spell still worked, though the transparent shield shone with the merest traces of black. Sora swooped in close, heaving the Keyblade in a devastating uppercut while his still-glowing fist ground through the monster's flesh. It responded with a throaty roar, a ring of red light around its neck bursting outward to strike them both.

Sora and Goofy where thrown back, twisting in the air and Sora almost cried out. He recovered quickly, though, and flew back, attacks just as--or stronger--than before. The whole head thrashed, convulsing under their combined assaults, and Sora finished it with a black-tinged combo as Goofy unleashed Tornado after Tornado. Once done, Sora tossed him an Ether he had miraculously held onto and prepared for what was coming.

The mouth gaped wide as the creature roared its last, more tentacles appearing as a last ditch defense. Sora and Goofy ignored them, flying instead toward the portal just within the twisting jaws, swirling with many colors.

"Sora!!"

Donald noticed him right away, racing towards the pair through the mass of Darkballs, taking hits all the way but not caring in the slightest. To cover him, Sora loosed a stream of black-coated flame, clearing the way for the wounded wizard.

"Fire!"

Panting heavily and squinting through the dark, Donald tried to get a good look at him, raising a heavy hand to rest against the bands on his chest, the golden light still beating strong within. Sora met his black eyes, afraid and full of hope. Donald nodded once and thrust something into his free hand.

"Here."

With that, the wizard spun back around, continuing what Sora had started.

"Thundaga!"

Goofy followed after his friend, Charging with all his strength, though he spared the stunned Keybearer a last look. Sora didn't notice, as all his attention was on the folded piece of cloth in his hand, a strip of Donald's coat. With the greatest of care, Sora pulled back the covering, revealing the broken, gleaming pieces of the Oathkeeper, still giving off their own light. The golden presence within him responded to it, pulsing with strength and his remembered emotions.

_I **do **love…I do…_

Sora's fist closed around the pieces, knowing without knowing that no more harm would come to Kairi's gift; he wouldn't let it. Soft, white illumination gathered there, but he turned his eyes to the approaching Heartless, streams of black and purple smoke or ramming faces, lined with teeth. He Dodge Rolled under them, swiping upwards with the Keyblade, wielding it with one hand. They burst into nothing under the blade of the weapon, the others falling back at the sight of such power and directly into Donald and Goofy's waiting attacks. 

They were finished in but a few moments.

A core appeared once more, yellow this time but with the same accompanying light. Sora jumped up, hacking left and right and down with a final stroke, falling back to land on his feet and watch the burst of flame-like smoke. They remained in the room this time, something left undone.

"There's one more…"

His companions looked to him, curious and anxious and ready all at once. Sora glanced around quickly, searching with dark and light eyes. He found it quickly, a wall blocking the way and usually only accessible from the outside.

Such rules no longer applied to him.

"Come on!!"

He charged forward, hand coming out to sweep through the air in front of him and releasing a sickle-shaped beam of neon blue light. It sliced through the wall with ease, opening the way to the final room. Rushing through, he dodged the cutting red scythes of several Invisibles, launching the Oblivion into a Strike Raid, effectively finishing the first and wounding the second. Donald dashed after him, Blizzard spells flanking Sora on both sides while Goofy High Jumped and Superglided over his head.

Smiling slightly, Sora cut through the pair in front of him, ducking down and spinning to take the one in back. He used one hand to skid to a halt, Keyblade passing in an arc above him as yet another came down. They surrounded him with increasing urgency, almost desperation, and he realized it was almost the end.

Sora clenched his teeth and dove forward, black and gold rippling around him.

"Ars Arcanum!"

His flurry of combos tore through the ranks of Heartless, accompanied by Donald and Goofy's combined attacks. Two, then three burst into nothing and Sora finished the fourth with a final Bash. One remained, however, and Sora was suddenly driven to the ground as a ring of black and purple smoke tightened like vise around him. The Keybearer cried out, but at the same time searched the gloom for the embedded broadsword he knew was there. He spotted it without a problem, and the stream of smoke approaching it.

Getting rapidly to his feet, Sora ran towards the Invisible, catching it just as it resumed its normal shape. Though its body could not be placed in the darkness, Sora could easily follow its glowing eyes and plunged the tip of the Oblivion directly between them, effectively eliminating the last of the Heartless.

Donald and Goofy ran to his side as the room core appeared, midnight blue and waiting to be destroyed. Sora did so, another Aerial Sweep tossing him with unnatural grace into the air, then slicing diagonally until the inner light was released and they were thrust, at last, into the abyss outside.

They saw immediately that nothing of the death's head remained and, as the three of them flew high, the shield surrounding the main face core flickered and was gone. Sora pointed to it and his friends nodded, following after him as he dived down with all speed. Blue tentacles appeared to impede their progress, one or two beams hitting Sora directly, but the Keybearer plunged on, leaving his friends to deal with the minor threats. Small wounds were nothing in the face of his greater goal.

The face was mainly defenseless and he intended to take advantage of this as quickly as possible, for, despite its continual, strong pulse, the golden light within him was beginning to fade.

Sora landed on the platform holding the face, using Vortex to sweep through the tentacles blocking his way. Donald, seeing this, quickly cast a Thunder spell, effectively clearing the path for him. Sora nodded back his thanks with a single quick motion, then rose into the air once more, Keyblade humming with power in one hand. The Oathkeeper was pulsing in his other, growing stronger as the light inside him grew weaker.

Spinning the Keyblade once for momentum, Sora unleashed strike after strike, unceasing even as his arm began to tremble with the strain. The face gave and wobbled under his attacks, more soft and vulnerable than all other parts of this monstrosity, this world of chaos. Sora's sharp teeth clenched, dual-colored eyes narrowing as he felt its power fading away beneath his onslaught. He poured more strength into his blows, flashes of black and gold and purest white, marking the final throes of the face as, all at once, its energy burst forth, bathing him and his friends in intense illumination, momentarily blinding them and driving them back.

Sora was flipped end over end, but managed to right himself quickly, seeing Donald and Goofy do the same, hastily using curative items while they had the chance. In just a moment, they would not have time for anything beyond desperate battle.

Above them, the Heartless crest disappeared with a flash, Ansem rising again into the air, holding his arms out so that a double edged sword, tipped in a demon shape, appeared in his hands. Burning eyes glared contempt and fury at them and the inhuman thing Ansem had become said but a single phrase.

"All shall be extinct."

This was the sign for them to attack, the three friends moving in unison towards their enemy and the enemy of all worlds holding light. Sora and Donald immediately cast Aeroga, barely managing the spell before points of light shot brilliant, painful beams their way. The damage from them was less severe and Sora was able to ascend high, lifting his Keyblade to skim along Ansem, digging deep and attempting to do as much damage as possible as quickly as possible. The beams of light shot down and around him from all directions, cutting into him despite the spell.

Drops of pure black blood began to fall into the abyss, but Sora continued upward, pain and defiance in his one sapphire eye. The other eye shone with strange energy, a testament to his growing strength, just as the light within his chest was a testament to his growing weakness.

And the shattered Oathkeeper continued to pulse.

Sora got close enough to unleash a combo directly onto Ansem's chest, cutting with as much strength as he possessed and felt the responding flinches and jerks through his blows. Pressing his advantage, Sora went faster, shoulder trembling as he continued to wield one-handed, but he would not let the Oathkeeper go for anything. Not even when Ansem reared back, hand raised to the sky and a ring of dark symbols spinning around his weapon.

A hole of darkness, surrounded by many pulsing lines and rays of color, appeared behind Sora, pulling them and everything towards it. Sora, eyes widening, strained away from it, but lost ground as streams of violet danced in all directions, catching him on his side, on his shoulder, on his back, and along the side of his head. He cried out, twisting away from the beams but towards the vortex itself, hitting the event horizon with unbelievable strength.

He couldn't stop his screams as the pressure tore at him, dragging him inside. His eyes squeezed shut, but were forced open again as he heard similar cries from his friends as they, too, were pulled into the pit. Gasping from the agony, Sora swept the Oblivion around him, cutting through invisible bonds and rays of anti-light, forcing his way up and out of the chaos. As he did so it weakened, allowing Donald and Goofy to do the same, and they just managed to free themselves before the vortex ceased to be with an incredible explosion of fire and light, a final searing pain ripping through them as they were almost, _almost _caught in its wake.

But Ansem was weakened by it and Sora intended to finish this…**now**.

Without bothering to cast Aeroga again, Sora rocketed forward, jerking with pain as more beams cut through him, his blood flying through the air, but Keyblade held level in front of him, runes beginning to shine on his arms and in a ring in front of the blade. Donald and Goofy managed to overtake him, attacking and keeping Ansem busy as Sora gathered power, pulsing in dark blues and violets, touched with black. Another scream rose from his throat, challenging and defiant, a call to mark the coming defeat.

The golden light grew dimmer and dimmer.

"**Sacra Facio!!**"

Sora plunged the Keyblade into his foe, his dark-tinged light bursting from the tip of the blade and shining in his eyes. Ansem jerked back, red and orange energy escaping from him as his power was finally broken, the world of chaos disappearing into the brilliance. Explosions could be heard, ringing like a death toll through the abyss.

"This…can't be…"

Ansem reared back, a point of perfect white blossoming from his chest as he convulsed, the power that surrounded him falling away into nothing. There was one last, massive explosion to pale all the others, shooting outward, then collapsing in on itself, rays of bronze fading into specks of light, then nothing.

Quite suddenly, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were hovering in front of Kingdom Hearts, Ansem between them and the door, and their wounds gone as if they had never been. The Keyblade was dismissed, but the Oathkeeper was still clutched in Sora's hand. Ansem struggled to face them, his weak state obvious to those watching. Sora knew that _his _own failing light was quite visible as well, and that knowledge was in the burning depths of Ansem's eyes as they locked gazes.

"It is futile," he rasped, silver hair waving in an impossible wind. There was pain in his expression, in his voice, but anger as well, an undying will. It was not in him to back down, to give up.

_How familiar…_

"The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness."

_…I know…_

Ansem spun around, reaching with a shaking hand to the white door, still immaculate atop its lone island. It was the goal of his enraged mind, the fervent desire plain on his face. Sora couldn't help feeling, in some remote part of himself, a connection; unwanted, yet true.

_…too familiar…_

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…"

A hum of response flowed from the door, musical and sad and the white began to glimmer in the gloom. The door opened slightly, the sides inching outwards and ripples of black smoke escaping from the space between. Ansem opened his arms wide, accepting what he knew to be the ultimate power. There was desperation in him now, eyes wide and breathing hard as he accepted what was being released.

_…if only you could know._

"Supreme darkness…"

Sora shook his head, fists clenched at his sides. He didn't know when this realization had come to him, or how, but it was clearer than anything he had ever known in his entire life.

"You're wrong…"

_We were all wrong; the whole time, we didn't know…_

"I know now, without a doubt…"

_Now, everything's changed and I can't see the path anymore…_

"Kingdom Hearts…"

_But I'll do the only thing I know to do._

"…is light!"

From the ripples of darkness came a perfect wall of light, immense in power and untarnished in its purity, shining towards Ansem. It thrust itself through his form, wiping away the darkness with the ease that was reality, that was life itself.

Ansem was thrown slightly back, arms stretched wider by the force flowing through him. He struggled to speak, fire eyes closing against the brightness. 

"So…light…" Somehow, he twisted slightly, looking over his shoulder to Sora, who did not move, though he was squinting as well against the shine. His eyes entreated Sora, not so angry now, but broken, something which should never have been taking his one chance from him. Sora could almost pity him; pity him, and himself as well. "But why?"

_I can't tell you…you wouldn't understand._

Then, with a final burst of the pure, perfect white, Ansem was gone, body disappearing to a place Sora could not name but knowing it, just the same.

Sora lingered for a moment, sad and unsure why, but Donald and Goofy shot downwards, landing on the island and running towards the door. He quickly did the same, catching up with them as they reached the white surfaces.

"Come on!" He yelled, "We don't have much time!"

He shoved against the right, while Donald and Goofy put their shoulders to the left, feet digging into the ground as they strained to shut the door. Their efforts had no effect, however, and Goofy glanced inside, gasping at what he saw.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald shouted, but turned around himself, glancing inside as well. His mouth fell open.

Within Kingdom Hearts was an impossible landscape; darkened pillars, streaked with light, shadows covering a core of perfect white. Many glowing eyes shifted through those shadows, alive and waiting, seething with strength.

"The Heartless?!"

Donald spun back around, pushing with desperate strength against the door.

"Hurry!"

"I can't--" Sora said through gritted teeth, eyes filling with despair as he shoved with all the strength he thought he could use.

"Don't give up!"

Sora's head jerked up, seeing a black-gloved hand, almost exactly like his own, closing around the lip of the door from within. Sapphire eye widening, he looked within Kingdom Hearts.

"Come on, Sora!" Riku cried, grabbing with his other hand and heaving backwards. "Together we can do it!"

_This…can't be…_

Sora nodded, though something told him…

_…but…_

…something told him that there was…more.

Two Darksides rose out of the shadows within the door, their power seeping through to promise their destruction. They could all feel it, its inevitability, and it proved to Sora that what he was thinking was right.

_That…that is the path…_

Donald grabbed his head with both hands, finally losing his control. "It's hopeless!"

Then, in a final factor that cemented Sora's decision, the Darksides burst into nothing, destroyed in an instant by a power to rival his own. Behind Riku, at the edge of the light, a golden aura formed, a shadowed figure leaping into view.

Donald and Goofy's eyes widened, the wizard and knight almost daring not to hope.

"Your Majesty!"

The figure pulled a Keyblade into view, silver handle and golden blade glowing in the darkness.

"Now Sora, let's close this door for good!"

Sora nodded once, sensing the other's understanding, his awareness of the fallen Keybearer's decision.

_Thank you…_

_You're welcome, but we don't have much time._

Sora, instead of continuing to push the door closed, grasped within, just beneath Riku's hands, and pulled outwards, now using more than just his physical strength. Donald, Goofy, and Riku stared at him with utter shock, unable to do anything as the door began to open wider.

"What are you **doing?!**" Riku yelled, letting go of the door in his surprise. Sora smiled for him and, with inhuman speed, grabbed his hand.

"You'll understand someday."

Then, before anyone could stop him, Sora pulled Riku through the wider opening, flowing past him and taking his place within Kingdom Hearts. Riku stumbled free of the door, still in Sora's grip, twisting around as quickly as he could to see his friend right where he had been standing.

"NO!!"

Sora continued to smile and summoned the Kingdom Key, thrusting it into Riku's hand, along with two small, glowing items; one, the Oblivion, suffused with black and midnight blue; the other, the Oathkeeper, whole once more and shimmering in pale violet and lunar gold. And, the transfer complete, the door began to close on its own.

"Don't worry…" Sora said softly and, behind him, King Mickey spoke as well, gentle voice clearly audible.

"…there will always be a door to the light." The gold faded a little, allowing the kind features visible for a moment and a smile to take on the world. "Donald, Goofy, thank you."

"Come on, Riku," Sora said, single sapphire eye glistening. "It's all up to you."

Riku shook his head, Keyblade still in hand, watching with hopeless eyes as the opening got smaller and smaller. Sora simply continued to smile, even as the white door closed on his familiar, peaceful features.

"Take care of her…for me."

With a resonate sound that echoed through the abyss, Kingdom Hearts was closed once more and, within it, Sora looked to Mickey, more tired than he could say.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. There's still time."

And Sora fell to his knees, trembling hands over his chest as, at last, the golden light went out. Mickey's eyes saddened, but he held his Keyblade high, streamers of light and perfect yellow stars gathering around its tip as particles of golden dust shimmered in the air where it had passed.

Beyond the door, Donald and Goofy turned desperate eyes to Riku, willing him to fulfill their hopes, to do what Sora had entrusted him to do. Riku choked back a sob and, somehow knowing, held Sora's Keyblade high, light and stars swirling around it.

With cords of distant sound and beams of soft illumination, the door fell into light, blue filling its fading outline and a flash of red and bronze marking the place where it had been. After a moment, no trace of Kingdom Hearts remained, save the memory of the three of the tiny island and the despair of one who knew _he _should have been the one to go.

Something in his heart told Riku to turn around and he did, aqua eyes widening as he saw Kairi standing at the far end of the ledge, looking around in surprise and worry. Without thinking, he ran towards her, Donald almost following. Goofy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, stilling him, and they remained where they were, fading themselves into a growing white light.

"Kairi!"

She looked up, seeing yet almost not believing.

"Riku!"

The older boy stopped as he came up to her, barely noticing that she stood, not on this powdered ledge, but on a growing patch of fine, golden white sand. Riku forced himself to meet her gaze, to open his mouth and tell her. But she…she met his eyes and, after a heart-breaking moment, a small, sad smile formed. Just by looking in his eyes she could tell; she knew Sora was not coming back.

Riku violently shook his head and was about to speak, but the ground they were standing on suddenly lurched beneath them. Kairi almost fell, but he reached out to catch her arm, lifting her back up and not letting go.

"Remember…remember what he said before?" Riku asked as they were pulled further and further apart. Kairi nodded, not seeming to care that he knew things that he could not have possibly known. "He'll always be with you and…I'm always with you, too."

He was leaning forward now, Kairi's hand slipping from his, but he wouldn't let go, not before he said what he knew he had to say; for her, for himself, for Sora.

"I'll bring him back to you, I promise!"

Kairi continued to smile and he saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before; had hoped to see and now despaired that he did.

_Trust_.

"I know you will!"

(_When you walk away…_)

Their hands were pulled apart and, faster than before, they drifted away, a light unlike any other gathering behind Riku, washing his form in illumination.

(_You don't hear me say…_)

Riku almost went to his knees, reaching for Kairi as she raised a hand towards him, their eyes still locked, though the light was making it difficult for him to see.

(_Please, oh baby, don't go…_)

Riku suddenly looked up, seeing the impossible; tiny spheres of softened gold were beginning to drift down from the darkness, falling to the sea that had flowed into existence beneath him.

(_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…_)

Kairi looked up as well, hands clasped in front of her and breath slowing at the otherworldly, beautiful sight. One tiny sphere came close, closer, and landed on her hands. For an instant, all was still.

(_It's hard to let go…_)

Riku knew he was about to lose sight of her, standing on that lonely beach about to return to life and cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling the only thing he knew he still had to say.

"Kairi! He…he loves you!"

Even though he didn't know if she had heard him or not, Riku let his hands fall and accepted the light, now tinged with blue and silver.

(_You're giving me too many things…_)

Kairi remained where she was as the light containing Riku sank into the horizon, brighter than anything she had ever seen. Another pause, as something far away and impossibly near gathered its strength, coiling for release. The last of the stars fell, coming to wait in the light.

(_Lately you're all I need…_)

Then, all at once, the light burst forth, many stars streaking as they returned to their places in the indigo sky; a symphony of life above a melody-tossed sea. They flowed around and above her and Kairi watched with shining eyes, welcoming the brush of purest light.

The light on the horizon began to change, becoming something she knew.

(_You smiled at me and said…_)

Kairi spun around, suddenly realizing, and saw the first burst of green, full, living trees rising out of perfect white sands. Cascades of rainbow-colored flickers marked the arrival, too beautiful to name. Kairi turned towards the center of the island, seeing again and again as her world returned; the trees, the bridges, the boats, and the whispering sea, the call of gulls above to accompany.

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the heart of the world with every fiber of her being.

(_The daily things that keep us all busy…_)

Hands behind her back, Kairi walked the new, familiar paths, searching with her eyes for every sign she knew, every mark she and the others had ever left.

They were all there, just as before, as if nothing had ever happened.

(_Are confusing me…_)

Above her, the sun shone brightly, wind rustling the broad leaves of the trees and the waterfall casting a shimmering rainbow, the prism of light so comforting, as it always was. She half expected to see them waiting for her, together and happy, just as they had always been.

But there was no one.

(_That's when you came to me and said…_)

Knowing without knowing, Kairi changed the direction of her gaze, the Secret Place entering her view. No matter how this world was, it wouldn't be complete without that place, without the memories it held.

Holding her head high, Kairi walked towards the entrance, wondering deep inside what she would find and if she would want to find it.

(_Wish I could prove I love you…_)

Sunlight filtered through the break in the rocks above her, rays of brilliant gold warming the boards at the far end and bringing the carvings on the rocks into sharp relief. Kairi almost smiled at this; how different it seemed, and how the same. How could she feel this way, so happy and sad, and continue to walk into her memories?

She could because she must.

(_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_)

A smile gracing her features, Kairi looked up, seeing again all those silly pictures they had drawn, filling the days and releasing their imaginations. It had been so wonderful then; she couldn't help but be happy, knowing they at least had that time, those years.

They were worth it, no matter how short…she would treasure them, forever.

(_When we are older you'll understand…_)

Kairi reached up, letting her hand brush across the scratched-on images, loving the feel of them, knowing them. She could practically see them, herself and her friends, sitting and playing and laughing at the fact that Tidus and Wakka were too chicken to come inside with them.

Kairi almost laughed, keeping her hand on the warm, comforting stones.

(_It's enough when I say so…_)

She stepped deeper inside, slow and easy; she had more than enough time. The door without a handle was dormant now, just as misleading as it was before. But Kairi still knew; there was no way she could miss it; not after all that had happened. The heart of the world was still and strong, a silent testimony to the peace she knew was somewhat false.

It wouldn't really be the same until they came back.

(_And maybe some things are that simple…_)

Kairi suddenly stopped, the tips of her fingers brushing the top of a picture she knew, a picture she remembered with perfect clarity. Sora had taken her in here for the first time, on one of the few days Riku couldn't make it. He had pointed out one of the completely blank stones, explaining how easy it was to draw on them.

The picture was still the same, her and his face, though there was a single difference.

(_When you walk away…_)

An arm had been recently drawn, holding a star out to her. Kairi knelt down slightly, her hand falling to her side but still tingling with the warmth.

_A paopu fruit…_

(_You don't hear me say…_)

She could just see Sora sitting there, a sharpened rock in hand, the tip falling onto the stone and etching in his feelings for her. She could just see him turning around, that same, goofy smile on his face, the one she loved so much.

(_Please, oh baby, don't go…_)

The image in her mind faded with a small flash of imagined light, little streaks of gold and white marking where he had been. Even so, Kairi smiled, a real one this time, a hand brushing her mouth as tears, shining like stars, drifted down her cheeks.

More than ever before, she knew her sadness…and her love.

(_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…_)

Kairi left the Secret Place, but remaining behind was a new picture, made with the greatest care and love.

A second arm is reaching across, offering a star and, in the background, a smiling face looks down on them, framed by long, silver hair.

(_It's hard to let go…_)

Kairi looks over her shoulder, a smile on her face and in her eyes. The sea shines brightly behind her, the gentle sound of ever-present waves accompanying the light she holds.

A small, elegant white flower drifts across her vision.

(_Hold me…_)

Riku steps through city streets, surrounded by people but seen by none. Nevertheless, his expression is happy; he is able to see and know and live the way he wants to.

All the things he ever dreamed of. He carries in his hand a bundle of tiny white petals, broken yet beautiful.

(_Whatever lies beyond this morning…_)

Sora stands beneath a star-filled sky, walking alone through an endless field of white flowers, a wind brushing through and caressing his skin, causing his white shirt to flutter.

He smiles too, though it's a little sad.

(_Is a little later on…_)

The three of them meet in this field, a place in their memories, in their hearts. Sora waits calmly for his friends, hands in the pockets of his loose red pants. He grins as they reach him, tilting his head in greeting.

"Thanks for coming."

(_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all…_)

"You're welcome," Riku responds, wondering at the dream. "But why?"

Kairi's eyes ask the same question and Sora turns around, looking up at the sky once more. Both Riku and Kairi carry tiny stars in their hands, faint and fragile and as precious as the flowers among which they stand.

"I need you to find them…for me. Please find what's left."

(_Nothing's like before._)

******

"Jeez! How much longer is this road?!"

Donald and Goofy glanced over at Riku, seeing once again the 'displeased' expression on the silver-haired boy's face. They arched their brows, but said nothing. After a moment, Riku sighed, letting his muscular arms fall limp at his sides.

"Sorry," he mumbled, turquoise eyes on the dusty path beneath his feet, by now used to the soft rolls of hills and so many scattered patches of cylindrical trees. They'd been walking for about three days now and there seemed to be no end in sight. "I…I just can't help but feel useless. What are we supposed to do now?"

"That's easy, Riku," Goofy said with confidence, placing his hand on Riku's shoulder. The teen looked at the knight in surprise; the contact made him a bit uneasy, but he didn't tell him to stop. "We need to find Sora and King Mickey."

Riku smiled shakily, unsure of how to react. "But where are we supposed to start looking for the Door to the Light?"

They stopped walking and, after a pause, they all sighed, Donald and Goofy drooping where they stood and Riku scratching the back of his head in exasperation. He almost closed his eyes, but they snapped back open, immediately spotting the corn-colored dog stepping directly in their path. Riku patted Goofy's shoulder, pointing when the knight looked up.

"Pluto?"

Riku glanced at him askance. "You know that dog?"

"Of course!" Donald said, eyes settling on what the poodle held in his mouth. "And that letter has the King's seal!"

With a doggy smile in his eyes, Pluto spun around, scampering off down the path. Both Donald and Goofy looked to Riku, waiting for his response. The teen sighed again, rubbing his eyes, then lowered his hand, a daring smile hiding the lingering pain but real enough, lighting his features in an almost impossible way.

Running forward, Riku looked back, a challenge in his aqua eyes.

"Alright then, let's go. Think you can beat me?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other again, Goofy somewhat bewildered and Donald a little annoyed. Then, they both grinned at the same time and chased after Riku, who glanced back with that same challenging face.

If Sora were there, he would recognize it right away; he had grown up with that competitive face.

Donald and Goofy's laughter rang high in the air, Riku blushing slightly at the sound of it but smiling a bit himself, thanking all the stars there were that there was, perhaps, a way he could be forgiven, a way for him to make it right.

"I promise you, Sora…and you, Kairi," he whispered, eyes set ahead, to the path, to the future. 

"I'll find a way."

The three of them disappeared into the distance and a voice, unheard yet felt in the depths of their hearts, came with a kind, unseen smile.

_"Don't worry, Riku. He's still the one who will open the door to the light…"_

"…but now, he'll have you _to lead him there."_


	19. Epilogue

****

Epilogue: Another Path, Another Way

Darkness enclosing, a crossroads at night. A person stands, trying to decide. He is difficult to see; only the dull shine of a loose white shirt and the sag of blood red pants. After a moment's pause, he chooses both directions.

The darkness swallows all.

(_No matter what the time…_)

Heavy rain falls on a black city, greenish smoke from multiple, high-tiered factories sizzling as it connects with the moisture. A missive tower of ridges and rising pipes shines murky light down upon the sectioned ground level, marked by filth and crumbling buildings. At the highest part of the tower sits an observation level, topped with a thin, reaching antenna, piercing the clouded sky.

A figure stands impossibly at the narrowed point of this steel marker, silver hair waving in the increasing wind and blind-folded eyes watching without seeing.

He waits.

(_I'm just alone…_)

Farther away than can be measured, a tanned, slender hand releases a bottle into a rose-colored surf, bare legs kneeling on pristine sand. The edges of a dark red skirt can be seen and the rustling tips of same-colored hair. A sad smile as the bottle begins to drift away, buoyed by the waves as the sun sinks into the horizon.

"A world without you…"

The sound of soft footsteps crunch across the sand, heavy boots making their way to the kneeling one. A black-gloved hand is placed on a delicate yet muscled shoulder, the results of training and intense hope. The face shifts, hair sliding to block it from view as the smile disappears and sapphire eyes meet tired, ready black. An empty red sleeve flaps in the wind.

"It's time."

(_Destiny forgotten…_)

A different beach, dark and surrounded by black crags of broken and misshapen rocks, frozen in some distant, forgotten agony. A moon of faded gold releases uncertain light, glowing ripples of still water. There are waves, but no sound; cold, but no reason to care.

A heavy slate-colored raincoat moves with sudden motion, a figure walking without steps into view, ephemeral for a moment as he passes through the crags. For an instant, a broken crest passes before him, but disappears quickly and leaves the only sign of his presence the sound-not-sound of his footsteps and the shine of a single yellow eye.

He looks out to the ebon water and smiles.

"Something so natural…"

(_Even though I kept going…_)

Within the desolate city, beneath the citadel made of steel and the loss of gathered hope, walks another figure, dark gray hood hiding most of his features from view. Only near-white hair hangs to cover his eyes, tips waving with every confident step. The rain falls around him, unheeded; the shadows rising from the ground are what claim his attention. Masses of them, coming for _him_, muscular arms and glowing eyes searching, reaching.

A faded, broken crest without color besides black sits, still and alive, on the chest of every creature.

They encircle him, closing tighter and tighter, but he doesn't move. Instead, he merely waits, gloved hands limp at his sides and raindrops sliding down his form. Puddles of liquid reflect the shadows seeking his destruction and the flickering lights of long-broken fixtures.

But of the figure there is no sign.

(_Inside of the sudden light I awaken…_)

The shadows leap forward all at once, dozens upon dozens centered on the lone figure, who remains still for a moment longer. Then, movement, all at once, and the coat swirls as the figure back flips into the air, two Keyblades spinning into his hands. One is mostly white, delicately shaped but almost indestructible; the Oathkeeper.

The other is a mixture of black and midnight blue, lined with chains and demon's wings; the Oblivion, though far more fragile than it seems.

While still in the air, he throws both Keyblades into an intertwining, spinning line, crisscrossing over each other as they cut through the shadows with ease. He catches them as he lands in a crouch, a phosphorescence forming around him in bright, neon violet.

The outline of a heart, split at the bottom.

(_In the middle of the night…_)

Pausing even as more shadows appear to replace those destroyed, he looks behind him, to the massive tower rising above. He slides to his feet, Keyblades moving to decimate the shadows as neon signs flash red and yellow through the rain with a crack of electric sound.

-_Shinra_-

He looks higher, seeing without seeing the figure waiting at the highest point. Spinning once to drive the shadows away, he leaps onto the nearest rise, jumping from one to the other, higher and higher until, at last, only the main tower is left to scale.

"Something so simple…"

With another swirl of clothing, he is running up the side of the building, heading with all speed towards the other figure with the shadows trailing behind.

(_Quietly…_)

A theatre, run-down yet colorful and happy in design. A younger boy, with golden hair and cream-colored tail, watches over an unconscious pair, worried yet full of hope. He paces from time to time, casting worried glances to the wizard and knight, sure that they would have woken days ago.

It bothers him that he doesn't know what's wrong.

With quick, hasty movements, a girl enters the theatre, carrying something in her hands. Long black hair flaring out behind her, she runs to the boy, handing him a bottle. Within it is a message, which he takes out and reads with ever-widening eyes.

"But…it can't be real…"

(_Stand in the exit way…_)

Atop the tower the silver-haired one tilts his head downward, seeing, despite the distance and the obstruction on his eyes, his approaching counterpart. A smile as he reaches up, pulling the blindfold away. The rain begins to slacken, but the winds become more violent, his hair continuing to hide his features from view.

He leaps off the antenna, plunging straight down with coat fluttering behind him. He smiles all the way.

The other looks up, seeing him, and goes faster, his form a blur on the darkened steel and ridged wall of the tower. They get closer and closer to each other, shadows following them from each side.

The clouds part high above, torn by the wind, and a cascade of stars fall in the night, tears of times forgotten and the pieces of something irrevocably lost. The narrowing of eyes behind a sheen of silver, flashing in the darkness.

"But why…?"

(_And, in the pitch black, take the light…_)

They are near to each other now, the gap closing as the seconds pass. Expression shifting to one of anger, he raises the Oathkeeper, tip illuminated by a final crack of lightning from the fading storm, defiant against the coming calm. In an instant, they meet, and with all strength, he plunges the Oathkeeper into the chest of the other, who never ceases to smile.

"Where's Sora?"

The soft whisper of light, a tiny piece of brightness responding with existence to the presence of the white Keyblade. It drifts free, falling into the darkness but continuing to shine, a star to remain after all other lights go out.

The Oblivion now rests in the other's hand and, with the same ease but lacking the anger, returns the favor, his counterpart jerking as the black reaches inside.

"You can't save him."

(_And about the recent promises…_)

"Will she be alright?"

An innocent, knowing question, sapphire eyes watching with anxious care as a woman, a girl, walks into the temple on the sunlit island, dual-colored eyes bright with hope and purpose. Yet they know it will be hard, and that it will cost her more than they are willing to give. But she will give it anyway.

And someone is coming to help.

"Maybe…" comes the answer as a tanned hand brushes deepened red hair, worn, intricate staff held with the ease of long practice. She's been here long enough to know how to defend herself. "But…I'm worried."

Three pairs of eyes fall onto her still-young figure, wary and aware that she knows far more than any of them. The rustle of a long, heavily belted dress as one moves toward her, anxiety in crimson eyes.

"Why?"

"I can't hear his voice anymore."

(_A wish that's wanting to be said, but shall be repressed…_)

The darkened beach, the moon unmoving. A glowing yellow eye travels through the dark, hood hiding all else. He approaches another sitting on the beach, watching the black waters in their perpetual, useless movements. He turns his head, seeing it too, and caring, for just a moment, that this world is still.

But it fades.

The sitting one points out to sea, where the waters grow more turbulent, low, rippling waves that hide depths beyond reckoning. Darkness and light shift beneath, aching to rise but incapable.

The door is broken.

"He looks just like you."

"…he would."

(_No matter what the time…_)

Together, the figures on the tower fall, forms graceful and sad as they descend past the gathered shadows, which turn to follow them. But they will reach the desolate catacombs at the bottom first, the withered homes of those without hope, though the place they reach contains a small piece of light, that which fell and that which was created.

Shattered wooden beams of a church are a testament of their arrival, cloaked forms slamming into a soft, welcoming bed of green leaves and yellow blossoms; the only place of life in a city of corruption.

After a moment, identical eyes are forced open, meeting one another in the patch of light, petals drifting down around them. A crooked smile and an angry frown in response.

"We'll go together…"

A small, dark figure, clad in similar clothes and holding a gold and silver Keyblade, watches them with narrowed eyes.

(_The light known as 'you' finds me…_)

Hovering above the wounded sea, eyes closed yet knowing all, a young form clad in red and white, a dusting of ebon feathers, real yet not, on his shoulders. A sleep without dreams, a want for something beyond reach. Clouds part above him, revealing the weeping stars. Midnight eyes slowly open, light reflected but not contained in their depths. Within them is nothing; only pain and an echo.

A hand reaches up, catching a falling star.

Shadows gather around him, yet are calm, meek. They do not seek his destruction. In truth…

"We have come for you, my liege."

A bitter smile, a grin so familiar that it hurts to see it, though none who remember are here to do so. He rises from his sleep, straightening as the sea parts to allow his movements. The stars continue to fall and are taken into the black waters, yet one remains in his hand, beating strong.

"You are the source of all Heartless."

(_In the middle of the night._)

"…find them…"

******

Ahem. The above lyrics are from _Hikari_, by Utada Hikaru, provided by Animelyrics.com.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, that is the last. 'When All Other Lights go Out' has now ended, but, as you have just read, the journey is not over. Obviously, there WILL be a **SEQUEL**, titled 'To Light a Candle'. What happens? Who's in it? Well, all the clues I'm willing to give have been placed above and it's up to _you _to figure it out. The other burning question is, of course, _when_. Well, I definitely won't be doing anything until my other two fics are finished, of that I'm sure.

More than likely, it'll start appearing on the weekends later on in July or August, but I can't be sure. All I know is that I **must **do a sequel; not only for myself, but for you as well.

Speaking of you, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. This got no where near as much reviews as my major work, but I really didn't expect to get as much as I did. I'm truly grateful, for your support, encouragement, and for those of you who pestered me with questions, advice, and the voice of experience (coughcoughShinjiIkaricoughcough). I'd also like to give a big thanks to Koorino Megumi. If it hadn't been for our little, uh, 'war', some of my chapters wouldn't have come out so good. That, and she seemed to like it so much that there was no way I could ever stop writing.

Thanks so much. ^_^

My muses thank you as well, though Ryu hates everybody since good reviews and responses mean more work for him…but who cares?

Also, I have thanks to give out (quite a lot, yes?) for your patience with me. It took me a week longer than expected to finish this and I feel bad about that. I mean, I would be just about dying of want by this time if I was in your shoes (good thing I'm not), but I hope when I get down to the sequel I won't pull stuff like that again.

Not without good reason, anyway.

I suppose I will check out now, get back down to moving and waiting and writing and playing my PS2 (while it's still in the house, anyway). If anyone is reading my other stuff, expect a new chapter or two--maybe--on the seventh of June. And I'll be back into _this _arc someday, with, hopefully, more surprises, love, loss, danger, and terrible cliffhangers.

…sounds like fun. ^_~

With smiles, a few tears, and no small amount of relief,

Rem-chan

P.S. And my reaction at this time, about 12:54 am Monday night (or Tuesday morning, if you prefer): "OH MY GOD!! IT'S REALLY **OVER!!!**" Cue the hysterical weeping on the bed. Joy or sorrow? Hmm…the world may never know.

"…we all have…a star in our heart."

~Sailor Moon SuperS, Manga version

****

THIS ALSO CONCLUDES THE REVISION. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND, IF SO, GIVE ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MY BETA READER AND COPY EDITOR, COLE'SLOVER, WHO IS ALSO MY MOM.

THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT.


End file.
